un nuevo comienzo alma, vida y corazon
by kiasca blanca
Summary: después de la intensa batalla, los caballeros de athena descubrirán que volver a la vida no es tan fácil como pelear. un sentimiento tocara sus puertas al igual que otra ardua batalla.
1. capitulo 1: el despertar

**Un nuevo comienzo Alma, vida y corazón**

Capítulo 1: el despertar.

La brisa suave entro atraves de las cortinas, revolviendo unos rebeldes cabellos castaños, despertando a un valeroso caballero que habría sus orbes cafés después de un largo tiempo, intento levantarse pero no reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba aunque le parecía muy familiar, jalo las sabanas hacia un lado y se puso de pie tan rápido que un mareo lo invadió obligándole a sentarse torpemente en la cama, se sujetó la cabeza entre sus manos cerrando con fuerza sus ojos; intentando recordar que había pasado ¿Dónde estaba?¿que había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era una filosa espada incrustada en su pecho y lágrimas de unos ojos azules cubiertos de tristeza, su melodiosa voz llamándolo y luego oscuridad, silencio, no sintió u oyó nada más, nado en la infinita oscuridad por mucho tiempo para el perdiéndose entre sus pensamientos y memorias la eternidad se abrió una sensación de paz lo invadió y entre la oscuridad resplandeció y elevo hacia una cálida luz, luego silencio de nuevo. Pero donde estaban los demás, habrían vencido? El estaría muerto no se parecía al infierno pues lo averiguaría se puso en pie de nuevo ignorando el mareo y abrió la puerta de un tirón, siendo cegado por la luz fresca de la mañana dio un paso pero retrocedió al escuchar un grito.

¡Estas despierto! -dijo una chica de cabellos claros y ojos miel con un vestido blanco hasta sus tobillos, ajustado a su cintura por un lazo blanco dejando al descubierto sus brazos, llevaba recogido su cabello en una fina trenza- seiya vuelve a la cama, Adela seiya despertó

Te encuentras bien, seiya?

Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Athena se encuentra bien?, los demás caballeros están con vida?- la bombardeo con preguntas sin darle espacio a la joven para responder- ganamos, ellos lo lograron? ¿Derrotamos a hades?

Seiya de Pegaso, esperábamos con ansias tu despertar- la mujer que lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos cafés oscuros, era mucho mayor a la chica que tenía enfrente, llevaba el mismo vestido blanco pero se veía más cuervas, en su rostro se veía la experiencia y madures; llevaba el cabello recogido y en su frete había una delgada banda dorada, se acercó al joven caballero y le tomo las manos para tocar su frente, giro suavemente y le hablo a la chica- Dana da el aviso.

La joven salió del cuarto dejando la puerta abierta; se oían sus pasos alejarse, la mujer que respondía al nombre de adela recostó al Pegaso en la cama.

¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde me encuentro? ¿Athena se encuentra bien…

Seiya, seiya- lo llamo la mujer con una ligera sonrisa- tranquilo, te encuentras en la fuente de athena, en el santuario. Ella y tus amigos se encuentran bien.

Cuanto llevo aquí- pregunto más tranquilo el caballero divino del Pegaso.

Dos meses

¡QUE! Pero como- dijo sentándose bruscamente.

Nee!... seiya, acabas de despertar y ya armas un alboroto- un chico rubio lo miraba con ternura desde el marco de la puerta.

¡Hyoga! – seiya prácticamente salto a los brazos del rubio, que se tambaleo un poco por el peso del castaño, lo dejo en el piso, mientras se abrazaban fuertemente- pensé que no volvería a verte, como es posible.

Seiya- grito shun que venía corriendo y detrás de el shiryu e ikki atravesaron la puerta abrazándolo emocionados al Pegaso, incluso shun desbordo algunas lágrimas de alegría- señorita adela, muchas gracias por cuidarlo.

No fue nada es un placer atender a tan nobles caballeros que nos an salvado de nuevo-salió de la habitación dedicándoles una última mirada- recuéstenlo, regresare en un rato.

Ven amigo, recuéstate- shiryu guio a su amigo a la cama sentándose a su lado y los demás tomaron asiento menos ikki que se recostó en la pared en la pose habitual.

Como es posible que esté vivo, que ha pasado cuéntame- dijo ansioso el caballero que miraba al dragón con ojos suplicantes.

Bueno después de que te interpusieras en el camino de hades y salieras herido o más bien muerto, él se dirigió hacia athena, nosotros unimos nuestros cosmos y lo golpeamos, athena lo atravesó con su báculo y ante nosotros hades desapareció- habla el dragón que miraba al Pegaso como si mirara a un ángel o más bien un milagro- pensamos que te habíamos perdido, lloramos tu muerte pero saori incendio su cosmos y todo se ilumino y en un parpadeo estábamos en el santuario; nos tele transporto pero no solo a nosotros…

¡Como! aparte de mi trajo a alguien más de la muerte? –pregunto un curioso asiático, imaginando ver de nuevo a los caballeros dorados a aioria, milo o Aldebarán.

Todos volvieron seiya- hablo shiryu a su lado.

Cuando decimos todos es todos –dijo hyoga aparentando seriedad y madures que hizo pensar al castaño que se veía mucho mayor que el- los doce caballeros dorados mu, Aldebarán, mascara de muerte, aioria, shaka, dohko o el maestro de shiryu como prefieras llamarlo, milo, aioros, shura, camus, afrodita, kanon y shion el patriarca, todos están aquí.

Ohhh! Y están bien, rayos hasta aioros volvió siempre he querido conocerlo- un sentimiento de agradecimiento, admiración combinado con remordimiento y culpa cruzo por el pecho del castaño, les debía una disculpa a los que considero traidores- están en la fuente, quisiera verlos.

No todos ya están en las doce casas-dijo shun

Puedo ir y verlos. Oigan donde esta saori, está aquí en el santuario o volvió a Japón- al ver que ninguno contestaba lo invadió el pánico, habría muerto, habría regresado al olimpo o estaría viva, recordó que antes de tan ardua batalla contra Poseidón ella le había comentado que el hogar de Athena se encontraba en el olimpo, donde pasaba 200 años antes de cada reencarnación el ingenuamente le había preguntado "volverás allá'' ella lo había mirado y sonreído negando con una cabezada "aún tengo trabajo aquí por ahora estaré en la tierra''.se habría ido sin despedirse?- donde está.

Calma seiya, ella está en la recamara del patriarca- shiryu puso loa mano en el hombro del castaño en tono tranquilizador- al traernos de vuelta de elisión y a los dorados y a ti de la muerte, gasto mucha energía, así que quedo inconsciente después de volver la llevaron a la cámara del patriarca porque la leyenda dice que es el mejor lugar para recuperarse en cuerpo y alma.

Pero porque quedo inconsciente, se recuperara.

Pues las ninfas dicen que sí, pero le tomar…-estaba diciendo hyoga.

Las ninfas? Las que me atendieron; son ellas-pregunto el pegaso.

No, ellas son doncellas, las ninfas bajaron del olimpo a cuidar de Athena ya que ella no subió como es habitual después de su pelea con hades, Athena gasto mucha energía al traernos de vuelta y al llegar al santuario inconscientemente reconstruyo las doce casas- narro shiryu muy serio ya que no sabía cómo tomaría eso el castaño ya que él era muy temperamental e impulsivo.

¡Cómo! Porque no la detuvieron-dijo alarmado el asiático casi gritando.

Seiya al llegar aquí, nosotros prácticamente nos desmayamos- dijo shun en tono conciliador-ella estará bien no te preocupes

En serio, entonces esta grave para que ellas bajaran a la tierra, verdad porque no la detuvieron- dijo seiya que sentía como la sangre bombeaba fuertemente en su cabeza, los miro con furia a cada uno de sus de sus amigos, pensando que si él hubiera estado ahí no lo hubiera permitido- no se salvara.

Ella está débil, pues en toda la historia Athena jamás había recibido a sus caballeros; es antinatural, las ninfas la cuidad esparciendo agua del rio de la vida en el cuerpo y velando que su alma no deje la tierra – las primeras palabras pronunciadas por el fénix eran duras pero era la verdad y él sabía que el pegaso necesitaba oírla por eso no le importo la cara de angustia del moreno que mordiera con violencia su labio y apretaba los puños con furia; tampoco le importo la mirada de reproche que le dedico su hermano o los rostros de rabia de shiryu y hyoga, seiya tenía que saber la verdad- saori se sacrificó por ti, por ellos, por nosotros, por el mundo y ni tu ni nadie lo hubiera impedido, ella queria que viviéramos por todo eso peleo, pago un alto costo del cual estoy más que seguro estará feliz al despertar y vernos con vida.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, todos miraban disimuladamente a seiya que apretaba los puños como si quisiera agarrarlos a golpes pero se tranquilizó al oír tres golpes suaves en la puerta…

Fin del capítulo 1


	2. capitulo 2:reencuentros

Un nuevo comienzo alma, vida y corazón.

Capítulo 2: reencuentros.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, todos miraban disimuladamente a seiya que apretaba los puños como si quisiera agarrarlos a golpes pero se tranquilizó al oír tres golpes suaves en la puerta.

Siga- hablo shiryu

Disculpen- la mujer que atendió a seiya se hallaba en el marco de la puerta, batallando entre entre entrar y romper la tensión o salir y volver más tarde- pensé que ya habían terminado, es hora de chequear a seiya, me permiten un momento.

Ninguno hablo, simplemente se pusieron de pie y salieron en silencio cerrando la puerta, dejando a la doncella con el iracundo caballero.

Vamos a verte seiya, por favor retírate la camisa- el castaño obedeció en silencio sin prestar atención a la revisión de adela, su mente vagaba hacia saori, se mejoraría? Nadie lo sabía; una pulsada de dolor lo invadió al imaginar no volver a hablar con la peli morada, escuchar su risa, tocar de nuevo sus suaves manos, ver su delicada y esbelta figura o sentir su cálido y amoroso cosmos. volvió a la realidad al sentir un pequeño cosmos, miro a la doncella y vio un resplandor pálido que emanaba de sus manos, era débil y leve pero era el cosmos de una doncella- mmm… pues ya estás bien la herida ya cicatrizo por completo, te dejare sin vendajes pero no hagas esfuerzo.

Como es que tienes cosmos si no eres caballero o aspirante- dijo mientras se ponía la camisa.

Soy parte de la orden de Athena como curandera, somos pocos o más bien pocas, pero nos encargamos de cuidar a los heridos en batallas, nuestro cosmos es especial es curativo y no de pelea.

Ah no te había visto nunca, disculpa- dijo sobándose la cabeza.

Tranquilo yo ya te conocía, te cuide después de la batalla de las doce casa, pero tú y tus amigos escaparon antes de conocernos- recordó la sorpresa al entrar en los cuartos y hallarlos vacíos; una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Si disculpa pero sentimos el llamado de la batalla, adela tu haz tenido la oportunidad de ver a Athena – no dejaba de pensar en ella, por mas que lo intentara no podía pensar en otra cosa – como esta lo sabes.

Pues básicamente igual que tu hace unos días inconsciente, pero recobrando fuerzas poco a poco, la vi cuando la trajeron me disponía a atenderla cuando aparecieron las ninfas que se la llevaron inmediatamente a la recamara del patriarca, solo dijeron "nosotras nos haremos cargo, somos sus aliadas'' el señor jabu fue tras de ellas nos trajo información, nos explicó que a ellas se les encomendó a Athena desde la era mitológica y que su alma a causa de estar sin energía podría dejar la tierra en cualquier momento, pero gracias a ellas Athena se repone lento pero seguro, aunque le causa dolor a su alma recuperar su cosmos – adela se levantó y arreglo sus ropas y se dispuso a salir de la habitación pero antes se dirigió de nuevo al joven – seiya, Athena quería que vivieras, por eso se sacrificó para traerlos de vuelta, vive y no te culpes, ni te recrimines en pensar en lo que hubieras podido hacer de haber estad, tus amigos han esperado ansiosamente tu despertar habla con ellos y no los culpes.

La doncella abandono la habitación dejando al pegaso recostado boca arriba admirando el techo, se imaginó el sufrimiento y el dolor de saori, le debía la vida y no solo eso mucho más.

Te sientes mejor – miro hacia la puerta y distinguió al caballero del dragón con semblante serio – tengo algo que contarte, amigo.

Disculpa mi reacción shiryu, solo estoy un poco confundido y preocupado.

Lo entiendo seiya, así nos sentimos todos, hay alguien que quiere verte, ponte algo e iremos a desayunar a las doce casas se ha vuelto costumbre comer juntos y estoy seguro que todos querrán verte – se acercó al pequeño closet y saco algo de ropa para su amigo.

Que querías decirme – dijo mientras se cambiaba la ropa de cama por una camisa aunque camisa roja sin mangas y un jean azul.

Seiya amigo, seika tu hermana está aquí en el santuario – el moreno durante segundos aunque para shiryu una eternidad se quedó inmóvil. El caballero divino del dragón no sabía cómo darle loa noticia ya que había tomado muy mal el estado de athena, pero una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro haciendo que los miedos del dragón se disiparan y grito entusiasmado asustando al chino.

¡EN SERIO! Donde esta – se puso de pie, las emociones lo embargaban felicidad, alegría, duda… como seria ella, el ya no era un niño tenía 16 años llevaban mucho sin verse se reconocerían?

Ella viene para acá, ha estado muy pendiente de ti, shun e ikki fueron por ella después de que salimos de aquí, no sabíamos cómo lo tomar… - la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica delgada vestida con una falda hasta las rodillas y una camisa manga corta en forma de v en el pecho donde tenía ambas manos, sollozaba en silencio desbordando lágrimas de sus ojos cafés mojando sus rebeldes cabellos que adornaban su cara. por un momento nadie se movió esperando la reacción de alguno de los dos, seika dio un paso vacilante hacia el pegaso alargo su mano hasta alcanzar su mejilla.

Haz cambiado – murmuro la pelirroja, el castaño la atrajo hacia si y la abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho, desbordando lágrimas de felicidad en el hombro de la pelirroja, mientras ella acariciaba sus rebeldes cabellos castaños con ternura – cuanto te he extrañado.

Y yo hermana – el pegaso la miro con ternura grabada en sus ojos así como ella lo recordaba – te he buscado por largo tiempo.

Estaremos a fuera, por si se les ofrece algo – shiryu salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, los hermanos tomaron asiento tenían una larga charla por delante.

/

Al salir shiryu se dirigió al pequeño jardín y tomo asiento al lado de ikki y shun que hablaban o más bien discutían por algo.

No shun – dijo ikki serenamente

No de nuevo ikki, prometiste quedarte – shun parecía un niño haciendo un berrinche, apretaba sus puños de manera infantil y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Ya todos despertaron y prometí quedarme hasta que el santuario fuera seguro y tú no me necesitas más – el muy despreocupado fénix se recostó en la hierba mirando las blancas nubes – prometí quedarme hasta que todos estuvieran bien y ya lo están.

Quieres irte de nuevo? Ikki – pregunto el pelinegro interrumpiendo en la conversación – no te impediré que te marches, pero recuerda que saori sigue inconsciente.

Ella no me necesita y dudo que le dé gusto verme

No digas eso ella te estima y se preocupa mucho por ti y lo sabes, le daría gusto verte.

El fénix no protesto, porque sabía que el dragón tenia, más el aceptara le preocupara la heredera kido.

Y hyoga donde esta – pregunto el dragón

Salió a ver a saori creo respondió el peliverde con gesto ausente – o eso dijo.

Ah – shiryu no opino, el sospechaba de los sentimientos de su amigo más nunca quiso hablar con el sobre el asunto y menos en presencia de cierta ave inmortal que se encontraba muy cerca – ikki por que no te quedas hasta que despierte saori.

Si hermano – suplico shun.

No habiendo más remedio – suspiro con cansancio, aquello era pelea perdida y además quería pasar más tiempo con su hermano y saber del estado de saori – viste a aioros shiryu?

Sí, creo que ayer se iría a la casa de sagitario de una vez por todas – una sonrisa surco su rostro al ver a una chica de largos cabellos trenzados acercarse – !sunrei¡

Shiryu, menos mal te encuentro en 15 minutos servirán el desayuno

Es que seiya despertó

En serio, que bueno invitémoslo, a todos le dará gusto verlo – le sonrió a los 3 caballeros divinos, ella sabía cuánto significaba el pegaso para ellos – seika también puede venir.

Pues llevan muy poco hablando, pero estoy seguro de que a seiya le gustaría verlos – el pelinegro se levantó ágilmente hacia el cuarto del pegaso – vamos.

/

En la cámara del patriarca, en una de las tantas habitaciones que tenía había una usada como comedor, tenía una mesa ovalada para 50 personas, decoración griega en las paredes, en la gran mesa se encontraban charlando los dos más antiguos en la orden, mientras que los demás esperaban con ansias el desayuno.

Malditos si no aparecen en 5 minutos los matare – hablo mascara de muerte

Calma, no deben demorar – dijo mu en tono conciliador

Todos los días es lo mismo – hablo el escorpión enfurecido

Mierda, porque tenemos que esperar a los niños de bronce – bramo kanon ofuscado

Porque se ganaron un puesto en esta mesa, por sus heroicas acciones- hablo el caballero de la virgen con gran sabiduría

Maldición muero de hambre – dijo jabu recostando en el respaldo de la silla

Tranquilos ya los mande a llamar – dijo el recién rejuvenecido maestro

Neee! Dale una paliza a hyoga, camus – dijo shura enojado

Como si pudieras darle una paliza, además él está viendo a athena- se rio Aldebarán

Basta si no llegan en 10 minutos, empezaremos sin ellos – dijo con autoridad el patriarca.

Es injusto nosotros llegamos temprano – gruño el pequeño pelirrojo

Es raro verte rabiar kiki le dijo mu mirándolo sorprendido

Es que tengo hambre, maestro – murmuro haciendo pucheros el pequeño

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver al divino caballero de pegaso en toda su gloria…

Fin del capitulo 2.


	3. capitulo 3: recuperando vidas

Un nuevo comienzo alma, vida y corazón

Capítulo 3: recobrando vidas.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver al divino caballero de pegaso en toda su gloria…

Seguido de seika, shiryu, sunrei, shun e ikki la sorpresa de todos se reflejaba en sus caras. Marín se levantó y fue la primera en abrazarlo, desde encima del hombro de marin vio a jabu dedicarle una mirada que seiya lo tomo como todo el aprecio que podía expresar por él, ban y geki lo abrasaron para el gran asombro de él que nunca había sido muy cercano a ellos, shiana se debatía entre abrazarlo o no, seiya fue más rápido y la abrazo rápidamente pero con fuerza. Rodeo la mesa por el lado izquierdo saludo apretando la mano del hermoso afrodita que le sonrió el igual que camus que lo miro con admiración, shura sonrió mientras le estrechaba su mano y le sonreía con alegría al lado de shura había alguien a quien jamás lo había visto, un chico de su edad incluso más joven ojos verdes cabellos claros con destellos rubios que lo hacían parecer más inocente con su mirada severa y sonrisa juguetona estiro su mano para apretar la del pegaso.

Aioros de sagitario – se presentó el joven – es un placer para mi conocer a tan valeroso caballero que protegió valientemente a nuestra diosa.

El placer es mío, siempre quise conocerte sin ti Athena no estaría con nosotros – y sin previo aviso lo abrazo – aioros es un honor tenerte entre nosotros.

Más que eso – el escorpión les sonrió y seiya hizo una mueca al sentir como milo prácticamente empujo a aioros para abrazarlo, vio de reflejo unos ojos azules, adornados por largos cabellos rubios, lo inquieto como saludar al caballero de la virgen que le sonrió y abrió sus brazos esperando gustoso al pegaso que le sonrió deciso el abrazo de milo y abrazo con respeto y admiración a shaka.

Qué bueno verte de nuevo seiya

Lo mismo digo – aioria casi se le echó encima a seiya y shaka que alcanzo a dar unos pasos hacia atrás antes de ser arrollado por el león – nos tenías preocupados

No era mi intención – llevo su mano a la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento como un niño pequeño, miro a su lado a mascara de muerte que lo miraba con su sonrisa burlona, estiro su mano y el pegaso la apretó con alegría, los siguientes eran saga y kanon que para su asombro recibieron ambos un abrazo fuerte y emotivo, pero antes de decir algo no pudo respirar ya que el gran toro le dio un abrazo quiebra huesos.

Hola chico – saludo Aldebarán

No lo dejas respirar – intervino kiki

Ah lo siento – lo soltó, mientras el recuperaba el aliento

Tranquilo Aldebarán o lo vas a enviar a la fuente de nuevo, bienvenido seiya

Gracias mu – apretó suavemente la mano del ariano, mientras kiki lo abrazaba sonriente.

El valiente pegaso, soy dohko, el maestro de shiryu y el caballero dorado de libra – se presentó el chino que solo lo había visto una vez, el pelirrojo tenía un aire risueño y bromista, estrecho con fuerza su mano y medio lo abrazo – así que estas tan loco que te pusiste a jugar de escudo con hades muchacho.

Si más o menos – respondió algo tímido el bronce.

No lo sabotees dohko, bienvenido de nuevo a la orden de Athena seiya de pegaso, yo soy…

Shion el ex caballero de aries actual patriarca del santuario verdad? Me acuerdo de ti – dijo seiya haciendo una pequeña reverencia – me sorprende verte de nuevo y mas tan joven y lleno de vida – bromeo el pegaso.

Si el algo raro no dohko? – codeo al caballero de libra – toma asiento y desayunemos.

Todos se sentaron ordenadamente la silla de la cabecera permanecía vacía honrando el lugar de Athena, al lado izquierdo shion , dohko, mu, kiki, Aldebarán, saga, kanon, mascara de muerte, aioria, aioros, milo, shaka, shura, camus y afrodita. Del otro lado del asiento de Athena dos sillas vacías enseguida seiya, shiryu, ikki, shun, la silla vacía de hyoga, marin, shiana, jabu, geki, ban, seika y sunrei al final de la mesa.

Las doncellas comenzaron a servir el desayuno, colocaron platos en los dos asientos vacíos seiya miro con duda a las doncellas , sabía que faltaba hyoga y los otros dos?, estuvo a punto de preguntar pero del lado derecho del salón se abrió la puerta y por un momento la sala pareció iluminarse, con la entrada de dos mujeres altas con rapajes estilo griego que dejaban al descubierto sus brazos y parte de su espalda, su cabello plateado elegantemente recojido con flores adornándolo, sus rasgos angelicales hacían juego con sus ojos dorados eran exactamente iguales, gemelas, la única diferencia eran las pulceras y collares que tenían.

Buenos días, orden de athena – saludaron con voz melodiosa.

Muy buenos días, helena, Amelia – saludo shion – es un placer para mi presentarles al valeroso caballero de pegaso

Ah despertado el humano que se interpuso entre hades y athena, no es haci? – Pregunto una de ellas sentándose a su lado mirándolo con ojos acusadores – gracias a ti athena hizo todo esto tú fuiste su inspiración.

Yo su inspiración? – pregunto confundido.

Nosotras que hemos vivido desde la mitología en el templo de athena en el olimpo y rara vez hemos descendido a la tierra, jamás habíamos visto que athena reviviera a sus caballeros, al salvarla de hades ella quiso que vivieras con tan fuerte fervor que uso todas sus fuerzas para salvarte, salvarlos por esa razón elevo su cosmos más allá de los limites desafiando la naturaleza los tarjo de vuelta y eso la tiene inconsciente.

Todos guardaron silencio, comieron rápidamente mientras observaban a las ninfas concentradas en su plato, por lo general ellas nunca hablaban y ahora escuchar tan melodiosa voz acusadora y culpadora hacia seiya les dejaba ver que para ellas no valía el sacrifico y es mas no entendían como ella siempre luchaba por ellos y protegerlos.

Estoy más que seguro que para athena-sama estará feliz de vernos tal y como ella lo desea – la sorpresa de todos el escuchar a kanon fue indescriptible ya que era muy bromista y poco serio – ella estará más que dichosa.

Ni siquiera nosotras contradecimos eso caballero – dijo la ninfa enseguida de la silla de athena.

Hyoga apareció en la sala por la misma puerta que las ninfas se sentó al lado de shiryu y devoro su plato sin prestar atención a la tensión o las miradas de reproche de algunos por su poca cortesía.

Buenos días – dijo el rubio, limpiándose con la servilleta.

Buenos días cisne que gusto que te dignes a hacer acto de presencia – dijo milo con sarcasmo

Ah… lo siento estaba visitando a athena-sama – respondió el rubio

Como esta – pregunto camus

Igual

Mmm… ya veo – dijo shion pensante

Gracias por la comida – dijeron las ninfas levantándose de la mesa.

Esperen puedo verla? – pregunto seiya levantándose

Claro – respondió una de ellas.

No seiya tenemos que hablar – dijo seika.

Si no te importa la veré primero y después hablaremos todo lo que tú quieras – dijo con enfado.

Pues la veras después, llevamos años sin vernos seiya – dijo en tono mandón.

Seika, es lo menos que puedo hacer, gracias a ella estoy vivo – debatió el pegaso.

Pero ella nos separó y por ella estabas mal herido – grito ofuscada

No fue su culpa, sino de mitsumasa kido y es mi deber protegerla – la defendió seiya.

La prefieres a ella – dijo levantándose bruscamente y azotando la puerta de salida.

Todos miraron la escena de celos de seika con burla más al ver la cara seria de pegaso decidieron partir cada uno a sus actividades.

Seiya cuando vuelvas ven a verme debo informarte y entregarte algunas cosas – dijo shion levantándose de la mesa – y los demás, por favor compórtense no quiero otra pelea hoy

Vamos – pregunto una de ellas con voz angelical, seiya asintió y camino detrás de ellas.

Lo llevaron por puertas que nunca antes había visto se sentía ansioso verla después de tanto tiempo para él, se abrieron las puertas y su silueta lo dejo boquiabierto…

Fin del capitulo.


	4. capitulo 4 : aceptacion

Un nuevo comienzo alma, vida y corazón

Capítulo 4: aceptacion

Lo llevaron por puertas que nunca antes había visto se sentía ansioso al verla después de tanto tiempo para él, después de recorrer largos pasillos por los cuales nunca había estado llegaron a dos puertas grandes de madera que tenían talladas dos árboles con hojas al viento, la de la derecha tenía un halcón en las ramas y la izquierda un búho. Una de las ninfas se adelantó y abrió las puertas dejando ver un ventanal enorme y un balcón tapados con gruesas cortinas vino tintos, en el fondo del cuarto una cama grande blanca con un toldillo blanco transparente, a los lados dos mesitas de noche en madera oscura con lámparas modernas, un closet y cómoda al juego hacían el cuarto juvenil e inocente. Seiya imagino que había sido idea de saori ,el moreno dio pasos vacilantes hacia la cama, distinguió atreves del velo blanco el delicado y esbelto cuerpo de la actual reencarnación de athena; su piel blanca se veía opaca, su rostro tenia ojeras y labios morados su cabello recogido en una trenza larga se veía sin brillo, sin vida, se veía sin vida, no se atrevió a tocarla no quería sentir el frio de su cuerpo, retrocedió algunos pasos asustado, saori ocultaba su cosmos para que vivieran sin pensar en ella como diosa, pero no podía sentir la menor energía emanando de su cuerpo inerte que veía, intento salir de la habitación cuando noto que las ninfas lo miraban fijamente, una de ellas alargo su mano con un leve movimiento y la poso en su hombro infundiéndole tranquilidad.

Seiya de pegaso – hablo la ninfa con un collar de oro en forma de búho – si eres el caballero que tan valerosamente se interpuso entre hades y su espada para salvarla o el que elevo su cosmos hasta el infinito para liberarla del pilar de Poseidón, iras y le hablaras, ella se recuperara, estoy segura, a ella le rompería el corazón verte así, lo que dije en el desayuno es verdad, fuiste su inspiración y aunque para mí se sacrificó en vano para ella es muy importante que vivas, que vivan.

Ella tenía razón a saori le dolería verlo así, haría lo que ella deseo con toda su alma, viviría y sería feliz por ella. Regreso aparto el velo y se arrodillo al lado de su cama, tomo una de sus manos frías dándole un beso suave y la acuno entre las suyas intentando infundirle calor.

Hala en verdad no sé qué decir – aclaro su voz el castaño – gracias seria lo primero por traerme de vuelta a mí y a todos, por protegernos.

La miro, se sintió estúpido al hablarle sin saber que lo escuchara puso la mano debajo de las sabanas, corrió el velo y se levantó dispuesto a salir se encontró con las miradas de las ninfas llenas de dulzura en sus ojos.

Gracias, perdona mi poca cortesía cómo te llamas es que no te distingo de tu hermana – sonrió nervioso el pegaso.

Me llamo Amelia y es normal que no nos distingas solo athena lo puede hacer somos idénticos de pies a cabeza. Athena nos regaló estos collares en símbolo de su agradecimiento por estar a su lado – sonrió la ninfa con timidez mientras sostenía entre sus dedos el dije de un búho.

Gracias de nuevo, puedo volver después?

Claro ven y háblale eso le agrada

El moreno se despidió agitando la mano dirigiéndose al salón donde lo esperaba el patriarca.

/

Todos los caballeros volvieron a sus respectivas desde hace un mes cada uno tenía una responsabilidad, shiana y Marín entrenaban a las aprendices, jabu, geki y ban hacían guardias por las noches alrededor del santuario y en las mañanas shiryu, hyoga, shun e ikki, por su parte los caballeros dorados vigilaban cada día y noche, estaban a punto de escoger nuevos discípulos, pero el que tenía más trabajo era shion, 16 años hacían mucho trabajo, para alguien recién rejuvenecido y encimándole un amigo que lo sacaba de quicio, no era mucha ayuda.

Dohko, basta baja los pies – dijo el patriarca tocándose la cien.

He… quieres calmarte solo lo insinué, es muy bonita no?

Basta dohko, quitándole que es una ninfa de pronto – tenía un gran arrume de carpetas y papeles por revisar y la conversación más poca ayuda de su amigo lo ponían de mal humor

Porque no aceptas que es linda, te la pasas mirándola – dijo mirándolo del solsayo el pelirrojo

Y porque no aceptas tú, también la miras no? – dijo leyendo unos papeles empolvados

No ha ella a su hermana es muy bonita también no crees? – pregunto situando sus brazos detrás de mi cabeza

Son iguales – le recordó al exasperado

Si debe ser por eso, belleza divina

Se oyeron pasos acercarse y dos golpes suaves en la puesta

Siga – hablo shion

Eh hola maestro, ilustrísima –hablo seiya tímido

Dime shion por favor – dijo el patriarca

O vejestorio como prefieras y a mi dohko por favor basta de formalismo – dijo el pelirrojo bajando los pies disimuladamente de la mesa y recibiendo un golpe ligero del esfero de shion

A quien le dices vejestorio eres 16 años mayor que yo – refunfuño shion

Si como sea, siéntate seiya – hablo el aludido ignorando al ex –ariano

Seiya antes que nada me gustaría agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste

Lo hice por ella y por el mundo, ustedes hubieron hecho lo mismo – respondió modesto el pegaso

El hecho es que tú lo hiciste, nos salvaste a todos y a ella en especial – hablo el caballero de libra

Seiya mereces lo mejor de este mundo, tú y tus compañeros – hablo el patriarca con sabiduría y orgullo en la voz – athena al reconstruir el santuario con su cosmos quería agregar algo que tenía planeado en su corta estancia aquí

estaba haciendo planes con ayuda de kanon para construir entre la casa de piscis y la cámara del patriarca un edificio que lo llamaría "hogar bronce'' para que ustedes que crecieron con ella pudieran estar en el santuario junto a ella, pero no fue posible, porque a los lados del jardín de afrodita solo hay barranco, pero construyo muy cerca a las doce casa y al coliseo una aldea para caballeros, hemos remodelado mucho el santuario, todos tus compañeros están instalados ahí, hay un departamento para ti en esa zona si quieres desde luego quedarte en el santuario

Oh gracias – dijo sorprendido seiya – pero no sé si me quedare, vera no es que no quiera pero ya vio a mi hermana y llevo mucho sin ella creo que debemos elegir juntos y vendré a darle mi respuesta en unos días

Comprendo, pero quédate ahí hasta que decidas, mira toma – dijo buscando algo en una caja sacando las llaves y arrojándoselas al pegaso – ve y míralo, no pasara nada

Gracias iré a verlo y a hablar con mi hermana nos veremos más tarde

claro suerte y no te pierdas – dijo dohko

/

El pegaso camino por las doce casas sin cruzarse con nadie, lo que le pareció extraño ya que el lugar atestaba gente y los caballeros dorados rara vez dejaban sus casas si no para comer, llego a la casa de Aries encontrando a todos los dorados mirando con burla y preocupación hacia el coliseo y no solo ellos también estaban hyoga e ikki con ellos.

Que miran – pregunto curioso

Hola seiya, como hacen a shun picadillo – rio milo

Como así

June está aquí y shun le dijo algo o hizo algo para que ella este que le parta el …

Cuidado con tus palabras Aldebarán – gruño el fénix – el peleo contra hades

Normalmente nos reunimos a ver la masacre de shiana contra los aprendices – explico mu – pero hoy nos entretuvimos viendo a esa chica amen entrar a shun

June le manoteaba y gritaba a shun cosas intangibles sin cesar, shun retrocedió unos pasos y la miro con ojos suplicantes

Pelea contra hades y una chica lo asuata – dijo aioria

Mira quien habla, el que ve brava al águila y se esconde tras su hermano – se burló afrodita

Cuidado con tus palabras – lo amenazo aioros

Y se escuchó una cachetada y pasos alejarse al mirar, shun se acercaba con la mejilla roja y june se iba hecha una fiera

Que paso - pregunto hyoga

Nada – murmuro el peliverde sobándose la mejilla – seiya vamos te enseñare el camino a la aldea

He claro – dijo seiya

Bajaron las escaleras y caminaron en silencio por el coliseo, el pegaso no se atrevía a preguntar qué había pasado, shun lo llevo hasta una aldea pequeña con edificios hasta de 3 pisos muy parecidos a los de Japón, a primera vista se veía muy acogedora y familiar. Por su mente vio en aquella aldea con seika, sus amigos y saori a su lado, shun lo guio al primer edificio se veía grande y lujoso.

Fin del capítulo.


	5. capitulo 5: volviendo a vivir

Un nuevo comienzo alma, vida y corazón

Capítulo 5:volviendo a vivir

Bajaron las escaleras y caminaron en silencio por el coliseo, el pegaso no se atrevía a preguntar qué había pasado, shun lo llevo hasta una aldea pequeña con edificios hasta de 3 pisos muy parecidos a los de Japón, a primera vista se veía muy acogedora y familiar. Por su mente vio en aquella aldea con seika, sus amigos y saori a su lado, shun lo guio al primer edificio se veía grande y lujoso.

Saori decoro cada apartamento hay 6 en total en este edificio – explico el caballero de Andrómeda – en el primer piso vive jabu y hyoga, en el segundo shiryu y tú, en el tercero ikki y yo.

Subieron las escaleras que eran muy parecidas a las del apartamento de seiya en Japón, en el largo pasillo se podía observar dos puertas y al fondo otras escaleras.

Este es el tuyo y el de al lado el de shiryu, si necesitas algo estaré arriba – y sin más se marchó dándole la espalda al pegaso que observo con curiosidad a su amigo que acariciaba su mejilla con gesto ausente.

Seiya se acercó a la primera puerta de madera oscura metió la llave y giro el picaporte, la sala era lo primero en verse, unos acolchonados sillones de cuero marrón enfrente de un televisor de 32 pulgadas, debajo una cómoda, habían grandes ventanas abiertas con cortinas vino tinto, las paredes pintadas de blanco le daban un aire hogareño. En la pared izquierda dos puertas cafés con bordes mas oscuro del mismo color, en una de ellas había una placa dorada con letras plateadas que decía "seiya'' abrió la puerta unos centímetros y hecho un vistazo, el cuarto era grande con paredes blancas al igual que la sala, en la pared de fondo una ventana pequeña y junto a ella la cama con sabanas azules oscuro, a su lado la mesita de noche con una lámpara de luz tenue. En la pared contraria un closet que ocupaba toda la pared, un escritorio y una silla a juego de madera oscura.

Cerro la puerta y se recargo en ella giro su rostro y vio la cocina y otra puerta que debía ser el baño, se recostó en el sillón marrón mirando había el techo, no sería justo irse ahora athena/saori estaba inconsciente, no sabía si quedarse, por un lado seika merecía que él le diera todo su tiempo merecían tiempo juntos pero por otro su deber con athena y el santuario le exigía quedarse, además no quería irse quería estar al lado de ella en su despertar, pero por lo poco que hablo con seika sabía que ella no quería quedarse cerca de la que según ella los había separado, no podía obligarla a quedarse pero no quería que ella se fuera de su lado ahora que por fin estaban juntos.

/

Como le fue – pregunto con la vista fija en el horizonte

Bien creo, te perdiste de una ensena de june – dijo hyoga

Le hizo una ensena? – pregunto shiryu

Lo grito y cacheteo como un camaleón – bromeo el ruso

Me imagino y tu como estas – pregunto shiryu mirándolo de sol sayo

Yo bien a mi no me hicieron una escena – dijo risueño

Hablo en serio deberías hablar con shun, si no lo quieres díselo le termino a june por ti lo sabes verdad – hablo con dureza el dragón

Si lo se shiryu, pero que debo decirle – bajo la mirada pensativo sentándose en la hierva

La verdad que sigues confundido – hablo shiryu mirando hacia el coliseo

Más o menos no pensaba que me pasaría esto – dijo el rubio siguiendo la mirada de shiryu – empecé una relación con fleer en asgarth después de la batalla con Poseidón nos hemos visto muy poco, desde entonces y luego shun despierta y me dice que me ama y que terminaría con june cuando ni siquiera sabía que tuviera novia?

Tu que sientes hyoga – lo miro fijamente

Yo no se shiryu, hay muchas cosas fleer, ikki, la orden todo nos separa – dijo con voz triste

Hyoga si le temes a lo que digan los demás no creo que les importe aceptaron a afrodita y mascara de muerte, en cuanto a ikki tendrá que entenderlo – dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo – saori estaría feliz y su opinión es la que más cuenta si quieren tener algo serio

Si lo sé – afirmo el rubio

Piénsalo hyoga, es tu felicidad. Oye crees que seiya se quede

No lo sé, su hermana no quiere permanecer en el santuario, pero estoy seguro que él quiere quedarse al lado de saori como siempre

Ojala se quede, ahora que todos nos instalamos permanentemente aquí

Oye shiryu, tú y sunrei? Ya te le declaraste

Mmm… no ella está algo… distante – dijo el dragón sentándose al lado del rubio

mujeres son tan complicadas – dijo revolviendo sus cabellos rubios

nosotros también lo somos – dijo riendo – oye porque no vamos a almorzar todos hoy tú, ikki, shun, seiya y yo como en los viejos tiempos

si suena bien – opino hyoga

ire a decirle a ikki tu dile a seiya y shun

listo nos vemos a las 12 en el coliseo

/

Una pelirroja miraba fijamente las doce casas desde un pequeño claro cercano, miraba la última casa con furia y rencor, ella le había arrebatado a su hermano en el pasado y en el futuro aún se interponía, había arruinado su vida, mordió su labio para no llorar una costumbre humillante llorar cuando se ponía de mal genio, se sentó debajo de un árbol abrazando sus piernas cuando escucho unos pasos sobre la hierba acercarse ignoro a la persona que pasaba mirando aun con odio hacia las doce casas.

Sigues de mal genio – hablo sarcástico

No mucho – respondió ella

Porque te disgusta tanto athena, aparte de ser algo egocentrista y rica – pregunto burlón

No athena, es saori ella nos separo

Pues en sí no fue ella, tenía la misma edad que seiya – dijo el fénix

Un punto a su favor – dijo mirándolo con seriedad antes de sonreírle

Deberías aceptarla ella es muy importante para tu hermano – hablo cruzándose de brazos

Ah sí porque? – pregunto con ironía

El arriesgo su vida por la de ella en mas de una ocacion, no se si la haz visto pero pago un alto presio por traerlo de vuelta a el, a todos – dijo ikki evitando decir que su amado hermano estaba perdidamente enamorado de saori

No la he visto – aclaro sin importancia

Pues deberías, no hay necesidad de que te caiga bien pero por lo menos deja que seiya se quede en el santuario hasta que ella despierte – hablo en raro tono de amabilidad viniendo del fénix

Porque debería? – Se levantó ofuscada – ella me lo quito por 10 años

Si dieras tu vida por alguien, no te gustaría que ese alguien estuviera ahí cuando despertaras?

Lo pensare, pero porque solo mi hermano el resto no importa?

El se interpuso entre una espada para salvarla algo que ninguno más hizo – dijo duramente, dejando a seika sin palabras

Quiero volver a Japón hace mucho que no estoy en mi tierra natal – dijo pensativa y apenada la pelirroja

Ikki donde haz estado shiryu te ha estado buscando – dijo kiki asustándolos

Mmm para que me querrá en lagarto – refunfuño ikki

No lo se me pidió que si te veía te digiera que te buscaba – hablo o más bien grito el pequeño yéndose – búscalo

Hablaremos después ikki vete – dijo sonriéndole la pelirroja, dejando aturdido, se volteo y camino hacia la aldea si no era algo importante el dragón estaría en problemas

/

Llamaste a ikki, shiryu – pregunto un mal humorado hyoga

Si – respondió por enésima vez – lo mande a buscar con kiki

Ósea que no sabe que vamos a almorzar – pregunto seiya – llevamos esperando mucho tiempo

Llevamos 10 minutos seiya – dijo conciliador shun – mira allá viene

Que pasa – pregunto un malgeniado fénix

Iremos a almorzar vienes – pregunto shiryu que era el más calmado – para celebrar la recuperación de seiya

Pues si – maldijo a sus amigos el quería estar con cierta pelirroja – vamos rápido

Vamos a rodorio – gruño seiya

Oye seiya hable con seika – sabía que no debía entrometerse pero quería advertir a seiya y pasar más tiempo con seika de paso – ella quiere irse a Japón

Ah ya veo – dijo caminando un desaminado seiya

Que piensas hacer, te iras con ella – abordo el tema hyoga

No lo sé, también quiero ir a Tokio pero no quiero dejar el santuario

Porque no le prepones que viajen vean Tokio pero se instalan aquí después – propuso shun

Le cae mal saori – afirmo ikki

Si cree que ella nos separó – dijo mirando el pueblo que se veía más cerca conforme se acercaban – y por eso quiere irse lejos del santuario

Un tiempo yo pensé lo mismo – todos miraron asombrados a shun – peo cuando la conocí mejor incluso antes de saber que era la reencarnación de athena me callo bien

Habla con ella y proponle lo del viaje – dijo shiryu lo hare – dijo entusiasmado el pegaso

/

Aioria hay vienen – grito milo

7 caballeros dorados se refugiaban en la última casa fisgoneando a las doncellas que a esa hora recogían para la mesa y para athena

Oh mira eso no son bellas – susurro milo, codeando a Aldebarán que se quedó quieto y no opino – se te fue el habla toro

Hola caballeros….

Fin del capitulo


	6. capitulo 6 conociendo la vida

Un nuevo comienzo alma, vida y corazón

Capítulo 6: conociendo la vida

Aioria hay vienen – grito milo

7 caballeros dorados se refugiaban en la última casa fisgoneando a las doncellas que a esa hora recogían para la mesa y para athena

Oh mira eso no son bellas – susurro milo, codeando a Aldebarán que se quedó quieto y no opino – se te fue el habla toro

Hola caballeros – saludo una voz aterciopelada detrás de milo que se volteo ligeramente para ver a la doncella detrás de el

Hola… señorita adela – saludo Aldebarán avergonzado por su amigo

Porque no nos acompañan – sugirió – vamos a recolectar las mejores rosas para athena, claro con tu permiso afrodita

Vamos – dijo con fuerza aioria mirando a su hermano, shura y saga que se hallaban a punto de irse

Si vamos – dijo mu saliendo de la casa de piscis

Todos salieron al jardín de la casa de piscis acercándose lentamente a las 4 doncellas que recogían rosas, cuando los vieron acercarse sonrieron y llamaron a adela emocionadas por sus acompañantes

Adela te tardaste – la acuso Isabel mirando disimuladamente al guardián de la primera casa

Termine de organizar la fuente – respondió – el día de hoy los caballeros nos honran con su presencia

Detrás de ella los 7 caballeros dorados miraban con pena y vergüenza a las doncellas escudándose en adela que los había invitado porque los vio espiándolas

Creo que ya se conocen pero no los han presentado personalmente, caballeros ellas son mis discípulas Isabel y Dana y mis aspirantes diana y leila – presento adela con formalidad a las doncellas y ellas hacían una reverencia ante ellos – doncellas ellos son mu de Aries, Aldebarán de tauro, saga de géminis, aioros de sagitario, aioria de leo, shura de capricornio y el gentil afrodita de piscis que nos permite recoger las rosas

Muchas gracia – dijeron al un sonio las doncellas

Para mi es placer poder ayudarlas – dijo un humilde afrodita

Señor mu como es la vida en jamir – pregunto Isabel dentándose en la hierva

Muy tranquilo, en verdad es el mejor lugar del mundo para meditar – respondió tomando una rosa blanca entre sus dedos

Isabel disculpa de dónde vienes no eres de Grecia – pregunto un imprudente escorpión avergonzando a la joven – lo note por tu asentó

Milo – regaño shura

No tranquilos no me incomoda soy de américa del sur – respondió sonrojada

Señor Aldebarán de donde proviene usted, es que me intriga su tamaño nadie de Grecia es haci de corpulento – dijo la menor de las doncellas

Leila, compórtate – reprendió en tono maternal adela

No se moleste señorita adela, me lo preguntan todo el tiempo – dijo el toro sonriéndole – también soy de américa del sur, de Brasil

Ah y como es por allá – pregunto la joven con curiosidad – es que no he visitado muchos países

Que yo sepa una doncella tiene que permanecer en el santuario – intervino sarcástica Dana con un gran ramo de rosas en sus brazos – si me disculpan me retiro

y a esa que mosca le pico – pregunto diana – ha estado así todo el día

Debe estar cansada discúlpenla – dijo adela mirando a los dorados

No nosotros entendemos que es tener u mal día – dijo aioros recostándose en la hierba mirando el cielo

Señor aioros como ha estado – pregunto la doncella de largo cabello negro con mirada dulce

Mucho mejor, gracias por tu preocupación diana – respondió el cortes aioros, que no olvidaba el día que conoció a la gentil doncella de mirada penetrante con orbes negros como la noche

Señor mu, señor mu – grito kiki desde las escaleras del templo del patriarca – su ilustrísima quiere verlo

Si kiki ya te escuche no grites – dijo mu ruborizado por la vergüenza

Muchas gracias por la compañía – dijo amablemente adela con rosas en sus brazos – nosotros también nos retiramos, chicas regresen a la fuente, yo ire a entregar estas rosas a las ninfas de athena

Yo te acompaño – se ofreció Aldebarán avergonzado, escuchando risitas apagadas de sus compañeros

Gracias señor Aldebarán, pero no es necesario – dijo adela también ruborizada

No tranquila también voy a visitar a athena – contrataco el toro

Gracias – dijo ocultado su rostro entre las rosas – señor Aldebarán

Solo Aldebarán por favor, vienes mu

Claro nos vemos – se despidió mirando con disimulo por donde se había ido la doncella

/

Las doncellas regresaron obedientemente a la fuente, cada una tenia diferentes responsabilidades durante el día, Isabel y Dana ayudaba en la limpieza de la fuente que era tanto su hogar como sitio de trabajo, de vez en cuando le ayudaban a las doncellas de las doce casas con la limpieza, cuidaban a los heridos en batalla cambiando sus vendajes y administrando la medicina siempre supervisadas por adela, entrenaban sus habilidades de curación por la tarde no como los caballeros, practicaban sus habilidades en animales heridos, en el crepúsculo hacían arreglos de flores y muy de vez en cuando rosas traídas de la casa de pisos, cuando adela decidían que no abusaban de la generosidad de afrodita; leila y Dana por el contrario pasaban casi todo el día en las doce casas con las otras doncellas, les ayudaban y platicaban, por la tarde por obligación recibían un duro entrenamiento "para ellas'' departe de adela para convertirse en curanderas, a ellas no les apetecía mucho entrenar pero la vida las había comprometido. Les gustaba vivir en las doce casas con sus amigas, pero el destino les tenía destinado una vida diferente a lo que pensaban.

Por su parte adela tenía mucho trabajo, tenía 4 niñas a su cargo con diferentes gustos y caracteres, había terminado por conocerlas y hasta ser condescendiente con ellas, cuando habían heridos que por lo general después de la "masacre diaria de la cobra'' como la llamaban a sus espaldas, con los aprendices al final del entrenamiento había uno o dos heridos en la fuente, supervisaba parte de las prácticas de Isabel y Dana pero por lo general ellas entrenaban arduamente, diana y leila si necesitaban supervisión completa por ser las menores e irresponsables, a veces le pedía ayuda a Isabel para cuidarlas pero siempre acababan en pelea por los deberes exagerados de Isabel, su día terminaba llevando los arreglos de flores a las ninfas ya que ellas no permitían la entrada de la doncella a la recamara de athena.

En el crepúsculo la fuente lucia hermosa, la poca luz iluminaba la estancia dándole un toque medieval, las doncellas se preparaban para servir la cena, esperaban a adela con ansias ya que ella siempre traía noticias sobre los caballeros o athena a la cual no conocían pero sentían un infinito respeto; les intrigaban saber cómo seria, si sería verdad la bondad y generosidad de la que todos hablaban.

Isabel pusiste la mesa – pregunto Dana atrayendo la atención de la doncella

Eh si – respondió la pelinegra – y leila y diana?

Deben estar perdiendo el tiempo – dijo desinteresada la castaña, se ollero unos golpes suaves en la puerta – dejaron las llaves de nuevo

Tiro con brusquedad la puerta para abrirla y regañar a sus hermanas pero se encontró con un caballero de bronce

Buenas noches – saludo ikki de fénix

Buenas noches – saludaron las doncellas poniéndose de pie Isabel y hacer una reverencia simultanea – que agradable vivita deseas pasar – dijo cambiando su actitud tosca a una amable Dana

No busco a seika la han visto – pregunto el ave

Pues la verdad no la visto debe estar en su cuarto – respondió Dana

Gracias buenas noches – se despidió el ave fénix, saliendo rápidamente por la puerta; paso toda la tarde al lado de sus amigos, hablo con seiya sobre seika, quería por extraño que sonara ayudar al pegaso o más bien muy en el fondo de su corazón haci no lo aceptara no quería alejarse se la pelirroja por eso cuando seiya quiso venir a ver a su hermana el fénix se ofreció dejándolos a todos sorprendidos. Llego al cuarto de seika golpeo con fuerza la puerta y espero unos segundos hasta que escucho un "adelante'' giro el picaporte y entro en el cuarto encontrando a la hermana mayor del pegaso en una bata rosada de tirantes hasta las rodillas pegada a su esbelto cuerpo, dejando ver sus brazos y piernas tersas, un pequeño y recatado escote en su pecho en forma de corazón, ella estaba concentrada leyendo un libro al subió su mirada se percató de la mirada deseosa del fénix que admiraba su cuerpo con descaro, jalo la sabana para cubrirse y se ruborizo.

Hala – saludo el fénix, con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro

Hola no te esperaba – hablo seika mirando fijamente al fénix

Si es que pase la tarde con los chicos y hablamos mucho, tu sabes cosas de hombres – le guiño el ojo algo nervioso algo anormal en el fénix, pero por alguna extraña razón para él no le incomodaba que ella lo conociera, compartieron muchas cosas antes del que el pegaso despertara y tenían mucho en común como ser hermanos mayores, disfrutar de la soledad y algo extremistas y temperamentales – tu hermano quiere hablar contigo

Ahora si tiene tiempo para mí – se quejó molesta

Pues quería venir antes pero shiryu salió con la idea de estar juntos un rato, y luego shun quiso ver un poco más el pueblo – defendió a su amigo – me ofrecí a buscarte porque tenía que pasar cerca de aquí- mintió sin éxito – quieres venir o le digo…

Claro dame un momento para cambiarme – sonrió para el fénix, y se imaginó a seiya pidiéndole un favor - me esperas afuera?

Claro – dijo saliendo

Seika se vistió rápidamente, la invadió la soledad por un pequeño su hermano tenia buenos amigos aquí y ella no tenía a nadie, casualmente hablaba con marin y normalmente el tema era seiya, sunrei era muy amable pero no simpatizaban muy bien, ella era una de las pocas personas ajenas al santuario viviendo ahí, ikki francamente era la única persona con la que podía entablar una una conversación que no se basara en seiya, se la llevaban bien hasta sentía una conexión con el fénix, que al salir estaba recostado en la pared mirando el jardín.

Vamos – sugirió el peli azul, mirándola con disimulo que no paso desapercibido para ella

Vamos

Caminaron conversando del día que había pasado ikki ya que seika no había hecho nada en todo el día, rio por los comentarios del fénix, como llamaba a sus amigos o como se comportaba con shun, pasaron el arco de bienvenida de la aldea que tenía en letras doradas grabado "aldea de caballeros'' seika era mucho más perceptiva que su hermano. Admiro la pequeña aldea se parecía mucho a un barrio de estrato medio de Japón de unos 20 kilómetros de diámetro y máximo unas 70 casas, calles limpias y casas con fachadas pulcras con aire hogareño en el centro se podía ver una gran fuente que justo en la mitad una pequeña versión de la estatua de athena. ikki la guio al primer edificio que se veía que era el más lujoso.

Tu hermano está en el segundo piso, primera puerta – hablo ikki

Gracias – dijo – nos vemos luego

Subió las escaleras y camino hacia la primera puerta, golpeo la madera suave y en un segundo se abrió la puerta dejando ver al caballero divino del dragón que salía a recibirla

Hola seika como estas – pregunto un risueño shiryu

Bien gracias

Pasa nosotros ya nos vamos, verdad hyoga y shun – llamo el chino

Hola seika y buenas noches – saludo y se despidió hyoga pasando por su lado

Buenas noches – saludo amable shun

Adiós seiya hablaremos mañana, buenas noches – dijo shiryu cerrando la puerta tras de si

Hermana siéntate tenemos que hablar …


	7. capitulo 7 sentimientos

Un nuevo comienzo alma, vida y corazón

Capítulo 7: sentimientos

Adiós seiya hablaremos mañana, buenas noches – dijo shiryu cerrando la puerta tras de si

Hermana siéntate tenemos que hablar – hablo seiya desde la cocina – quieres algo?

No gracias, querías verme – pregunto tomando asiento

Si quería hablar contigo, no lo pudimos hacer antes – dijo el castaño sentándose a su lado – quiero que sepas, que eres lo más importante de mi vida te he buscado desde que regrese a Japón de nuevo, la fundación kido me ayudó mucho en eso, ahora que estamos juntos de nuevo, no quiero que nos separemos, quiero tu felicidad a si sea por encima de la mía

La conmovida seika apretó la mano de su hermano, ella también quería que fuera feliz

Yo igual seiya, cuando marin me busco y recupere la memoria, no sabía dónde estabas, me explicaron que eras un caballero y que querías o debías proteger este mundo, y luego llegaste herido, inconsciente por ella, pero espere pacientemente tu despertar; conocí a tus amigos, son sensacionales – dijo limpiándose algunas lágrimas de su rostro – gracias a ellos la espera fue soportable, hiciste una familia aquí y lo comprendo

Seika se que deseas regresar a japon, yo también por eso te propongo – abordo con poca delicadeza y sin calma el tema – vallamos a Tokio, pero volvamos aquí y quedémonos permanentemente que dices?

Porque quieres permanecer aquí – dijo con cautela la pelirroja

Seika como bien tu dijiste aquí hice una familia, tengo hermano y amigos, amaradas o compañeros de armas, además es mi deber permanecer en el santuario, soy parte de la orden de athena y si algo ocurriese me necesitarían – dijo firme el pegaso a su hermana ansiaba que entendiera sus razones – es el camino que elegí pero te quiero a mi lado

Yo…, yo no me hallo viviendo aquí, es tu hogar pero no el mío seiya – hablo con voz apagada y triste – por más que lo intente no pude encajar aquí, ni siquiera puedo verla a ella como diosa, solo la veo como alguien que nos separo

Seika ella no hizo nada, fue su abuelo y aunque fue algo cruel cuando niña ha cambiado ahora es generosa, gentil, bondadosa, bella, lista… - hablo recordando a la peli morada, un suspiro escapo de sus labios

¡ESTAS ENAMORADO DE ELLA! – grito seika – eso no es deber como caballero, la amas es por eso que te quieres quedar

No, no entendiste mal – dijo nervioso desvió su mirada – yo no puedo estar con ella

Seiya porque ella habiendo tantas otras que si se interesan en ti, shiana por ejemplo estuvo muy pendiente de ti

No discutiré eso, te parece si decidimos en permanecer en el santuario, yo no he pasado mucho tiempo aquí como tú crees, saori hizo esta aldea para nosotros nos regaló este sitio a nosotros, sé que este no es tu lugar pero juntos podemos hacer de este sitio nuestro hogar – termino la frase esperando una respuesta positiva, seika parecía meditar quería estar con su hermano recuperar el tiempo perdido

Está bien – hablo la pelirroja

Oh! Gracias no te arrepentirás – la abrazo con mucha fuerza y emoción – no te arrepentirás, te lo prometo

Seremos una familia de nuevo, tú y yo – dijo seika devolviéndole el abrazo

Ven te mostrare tu cuarto, te encantara – la tomo de la mano, la guio a la puerta de la izquierda, abrió dejando ver una cama con una colcha roja, una mesita de noche, closet ,escritorio y un pequeño tocador – espero te guste, ven mira el mío

La jalo como niño pequeño hasta la otra puerta, era un poco más grande que su cuarto con la colcha azul y una ventana, se notaba el empeño que habían puesto en decorar aquel cuarto, el cuidado de elegir bien las cosas como la lámpara oriental, las cortinas blancas y los muebles con un toque moderno

Quien decoro tu cuarto – pregunto curiosa entrando y sentándose en la silla del escritorio – se ve que le puso esmero

Shun dijo que fue saori – dijo alegre

A ya – dijo reprimiendo una rabieta no quería estar en un lugar donde ella estaba involucrada, voltio el rostro y vio encima del escritorio dos portarretratos de plata los miro detenidamente en el primero se veían a hyoga, shiryu, shun, ikki y seiya sonrientes como de unos 13 años y en la segunda estaban los primeros 5 pero con armadura arrodillados junto con jabu, ban, geki, ichi y nachi, de pie mu, Aldebarán, aioria, milo, shaka con sus armaduras doradas, todos alrededor de ella, que estaba en el centro de la foto sentada en la única silla, sonriendo con las manos en su regazo – ya viste esto?

El pegaso se acercó a ella y tomo el portarretratos y lo miro y sonrió con melancolía

Si la tomaron poco después de la batalla contra Poseidón, después partí a Japón para buscarte – dijo mirando la otra foto

Cuando nos vamos

Dame unos días, soluciono unos asuntos pero será lo más pronto posible, nos quedaremos en mi departamento en Tokio que ahora que recuerdo tendré que entregarlo y traer mis cosas para acá – dijo pensativo, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos porque llamaron a la puerta

Yo abro – dijo seika levantándose y saliendo del cuarto – seiya es para ti

No esperaba visitas, sus amigos ya se habían ido y nadie más vendría tan tarde salió del cuarto apresurado y se encontró con la amazona de la cobra con la armadura y sin mascara en plena sala al lado de seika que permanecía con la puerta abierta mirándola

Seiya iré por mis cosas a la fuente y vendré luego – dijo corriendo y azotando la puerta

Hola shiana, - saludo amablemente pero confundido y algo nervioso – a que debo tu visita

Perdón por venir tan tarde es que necesito hablar contigo – fue sin rodeos al punto decidida – hace mucho que te confesé mis sentimientos y quería que supieras que no han cambiado

Seiya se quedó petrificado, llevaba un día consiente y ya se había encontrado con su hermana y sus amigos, tuvo una pequeña reunión de bienvenida, peleo con su hermana, le regalaron un departamento, se enteraba que su diosa estaba inconsciente y ahora la cobra se le declaraba de nuevo

No tienes que decir nada, solo quería que lo supieras y además acabas de despertar – se acercó vacilante y con las mejillas encendidas al pegaso y deposito un beso en su mejilla, ruborizando al pegaso – esperare

Y así como entro salió rápidamente, como si nunca hubiera venido; un muy confundido seiya se recostó en los acolchonados cojines marrones pensativo, shiana era muy hermosa, quitando su mal carácter y su agresividad seria la mujer perfecta para él, el problema era que su corazón le pertenecía hace mucho, mucho tiempo a otra persona que estaba prohibida para él, hacia largo tiempo que su mirada cambio de devoción y deber a cariño y amor; la trataba como la humana gentil y graciosa que conoció, aun así ella lo aceptara que era imposible que se fijara en él, eso significaría otra guerra santa, Zeus no permitiría que su hija favorita eligiera a un mortal habiendo tantos dioses que la codiciaban como Hermes, Hefestos, Poseidón e incluso en algún tiempo hasta apolo. Por eso athena juro ser siempre virgen para no ser mancillada por el que no deseaba, para que no escogieran por ella, se tapó la cara con ambas manos porque seguía dándole vueltas al asunto? Porque no intentaba tener una relación libre con shiana no libre, libre pero si más posible?, de pronto porque así lo negara la amaba más de lo que el mismo imaginaba y odiaría verla sufrir.

Seiya – lo llamo seika - ve a la habitación, no duermas en el sillón

Ah si ven te ayudo con tus cosas – se levantó cogiendo los paquetes que traía su hermana – como te fue

Bien algo nostálgico, las doncellas no querían que me fuera – dijo con el corazón en la mano – nos hicimos muy cercanas en mi estancia allí

Ah ya veo, las veras seguido viviendo aquí

Oye quería preguntarte algo hay niños muy pequeños aquí quien los cuida

Pues por lo general ellos mismos deben cuidarse, los maestros también están ocupados no pueden cuidarlos todo el tiempo – explico seiya recordando su infancia

Oye por que no montan una casa hogar para ellos – sugirió seika – hay niños muy pequeños que necesitan de cuidados aun

Creo que hay una pero se lo sugeriré a shion mañana vamos a dormir mañana será un largo dio

/

Shiryu regreso a su departamento, encontrándolo solo, sunrei debía estar con el maestro intentando por todos los medios no estar a solas con él , pues el pelinegro le había confesado su amor apenas había despertado dejando a la joven en shok, intento besarla pero fue muy rápido para ella que salió corriendo y desde ese día se distancio lo más posible del dragón, hablándole poco y permanecía al lado del maestro todo el tiempo, aunque no podía pasar la noche ahí se quedaba hasta tarde o caminaba por los alrededores hasta el anochecer, la puerta sonó y de inmediato se levantó para recibirla

Buenas noches shiryu – dijo la pelinegra de cabellos trenzados, bajando la mirada

Hola sunrei – hablo shiryu acercándose a ella – como está el maestro

Bien me imagino, pase la tarde en el pueblo – dijo caminando hacia la cocina – quería comprar algunas cosas para hacer una cena para el maestro y para ti en forma de bienvenida, pero no había mucho en el pueblo así que mañana iré a rodorio

Te acompaño, si quieres – dijo tandeando el terreno el dragón debía ganar su confianza de nuevo, debía lo necesitaba, la necesitaba – es un camino largo y es peligroso que andes sola; en el pueblo hay soldados pero en rodorio hay muy pocos y es mucho más grande

…si – como negarse ante semejantes razones, se limitó a preparar la comida y servirla – quieres un poco

Claro viniendo de ti – a sunrei le incomodaba los comentarios de shiryu, la ponían nerviosa, intentaba por todos los medios evitarlo, no podía corresponderle así ella lo amara más que a nada en el mundo, si se entregaba a él y había una nueva guerra la dejaría de nuevo con su amor y dolor – sunrei yo…

Ten shiryu – le paso el plato y se sentó en la pequeña mesa de la cocina ignorando al pelinegro – come mientras este caliente, shiryu hable hoy con el maestro sobre mi estancia aquí mis planes eran regresar una vez los dos estuvieran bien, pero al comunicárselo me rogo que me quedara permanentemente en el santuario

Shiryu no pudo disimular la emoción, se le dibujo una radiante sonrisa, la tendría a su lado de nuevo

Decidí quedarme al lado de mi familia, de mi padre el maestro y de mi hermano – cada palabra era para shiryu una fría puñalada en la espalda, su "hermano'' no lo eran, la quería como su mujer, se tensó de inmediato estaba enervado de aquella situación, la miro con odio y resentimiento por primera vez

Claro hermana, estoy indispuesto – deletreo cada palabra como si las escupiera en una herida, se dio la vuelta preparado para salir siendo dramático y golpear algo tenía que liberar su frustración, sintió que lo atrapaban unos delicados brazos rodeándolo con delicadeza y amor.

No te vallas, yo no quise ofenderte – lo apretó con fuerza ante sus brazos, sintió como el dragón deshacía su abrazo, cerró los ojos con fuerza odiándose por su estúpida actitud que había acabado consiguiendo alejarlo al fin, la sensación de calidez la envolvió abrió los ojos sorprendida , shiryu la abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho lo miro mientras en se separaba levemente.

Con mucho cuidado el pelinegro junto sus labios dándole su primer beso, al que ella sin dudar le correspondió con las mejillas rosadas, shiryu profundizo el beso convirtiéndolo en apasionado y lujuriosos, se separó para tomar aire aprovechando la oportunidad y apoderarse de su cuello dejando un rastro de pequeños besos en el camino a su clavícula, miro de sol sayo a la joven que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y mientras se agarraba a su espalda.

La llevo lentamente hacia la mesa subiéndola en ella para alcanzar mejor su cuello, sunrei se entregó por completo a las sensaciones que la invadían que nuevos sentimientos, no dejaban de asustarla, disfruto cada beso cargado de amor que le proporcionaba shiryu como tantas noches lo había soñado, ágilmente desabrocho los estorbosos botones de la blusa rosada, dejando ver el inicio de su pecho, siguió con su tarea hasta dejarla en un pequeño sostén blanco acaricio su espalda, sus hombros dejando para lo último sus pechos que acaricio con dulzura, bajo por su cuello de nuevo hasta el inicio de su pecho donde disfruto del aroma de la joven, la recostó en su totalidad en la mesa mientras el bajaba por su abdomen sosteniéndola de su cadera, sintió como su entrepierna pedía a gritos ser liberada, acaricio sus tersas piernas hasta sus redondeadas nalgas, escuchando un suspiro de los labios de la joven, la despojo de su pantalón dejándola en unas pequeñas bragas blancas, subió en busca de los labios de la joven que estaba tan roja y asustada que no pudo hablarle a shiryu que estaba poseído por la lujuria, subió sus manos sin delicadeza recorriendo sus pechos hasta alcanzar el sujetador que después de unos intentos fallidos termino por romperlo, la pasión se veían en los negros ojos de pureza de shiryu que siguió besando y acariciando el cuerpo de sunrei hasta que ella escucho sus bragas rasgarse en las manos de shiryu, se tensó entre los sus brazos, mientras shiryu la besaba acariciando uno de sus pechos con una mano y con la otra sostenía la pierna tersa se sunrei , bajo y lamio sus pezones dejando unos pequeños mordiscos en el camino , haciendo gemir a la joven asustada que se sentía desprotegida e intimidada, miro a shiryu bajar por su abdomen besándola y acariciando sus pechos.

Shiryu – llamo asustada sunrei – shiryu

El dragón bajada al monte venus, no oyó el llamado, ni noto como se tensabas sus piernas que con poca fuerza las abrió

¡SHIRYU¡ -grito entre lágrimas– DETENTE

Levanto su cabeza mirando la cara de pánico de sunrei, bajaban gruesas lágrimas por sus mejillas y sus brazos alrededor de su pecho la hacían parecer una víctima, víctima de él. Alargo su mano para acariciar su rostro pero era tarde para ser gentil, ella lo empujo y se bajó de la mesa corriendo a ocultarse en su cuarto.

Sunrei lo siento tanto ábreme –no recibió ninguna respuesta aparte de los sollozos sofocados de la joven

Volvió a la cocina y vio el desastre, su ropa en el piso y la interior destrozada, como había podido arruinar lo cosechado en un mes en un día?, recogió el desorden y se dirigió a su cuarto donde no concilio el sueño en toda la noche ni siquiera cuando sunrei dejo de llorar.

Fin del capitulo


	8. capitulo 8: el viaje

Un nuevo comienzo alma, vida y corazón

Capítulo 8: el viaje

Un nuevo día empezó en el santuario, los luminosos rayos del sol se colaron por cada ventana de las doce casas despertando gentilmente a 13 caballeros y un aprendiz; en la casa de Aries mu batallaba para levantar a un dormilón kiki, en tauro Aldebarán se duchaba entre dormido y despierto, en géminis los gemelos peli azules peleaban por el baño como habitualmente cada mañana, la casa de cáncer seguía silenciosa pues su protector aun andaba en los brazos de Morfeo, aioria estaba en la puerta de su casa decidiendo si bajaba rápido a la aldea o subía a sagitario, shaka meditaba como siempre con su serenidad característica, las ventanas de libra se abrían dejando ver a un despeinado pelirrojo sin camisa que miraba las nubes y sonreía hasta que escucho un "qué lindo, por las mañanas eres estríper jeje''

Cállate – grito dohko tapándose con la cortina – o bajare y te callare kanon

Pero baja con ropa – grito y salió corriendo dentro de la casa de géminis riéndose, se paró en la puerta del baño y golpeo hasta que salió su hermano con champú aun en el pelo

Casi salgo sin bañar – dijo mirándolo con rabia – no puedes esperar?

No tengo hambre – empujo a saga y le quito la toalla que llevaba en la cintura

Saga camino velozmente por la casa de géminis al pasar por la ventana esquivo con agilidad una matera proveniente de la casa de libra

Maestro soy saga no kanon – dijo algo ofendido

Mmm perdona – dijo acalorado, internándose en la casa de libra

En escorpión, milo se cepillaba los dientes aun desesperándose hasta que un grito chillón proveniente de la casa de pisis termino con la tranquila mañana, corrió a las escaleras aun con el cepillo en la mano y subió a toda velocidad hasta sagitario donde aioros se carcajeaba

Que paso – pregunto

A afrodita le dio un soponcio, sus flores se marchitaron – dijo riéndose

Tanto escándalo por eso

Y eso que no estabas en acuario – dijo camus sobándose los oídos – se escuchó aún más fuerte y chillón

Que pasa? - pregunto shura que iba perfectamente vestido, miro a milo y sonrió maliciosamente – gritaste por te viste en el espejo al cepillarte?

NO FUI YO, fue afrodita se marchitaron sus rosas y donde andabas tan temprano – dijo mirándolo minuciosamente – vienes de ver a tu novio

No soy tu milo estaba en el pueblo comprando algunas cosas para athena – dijo muy perspicaz dejando a milo sin objeción – pronto servirán el desayuno por que no se alistan, tu no milo eres caso perdido

Paso por el lado de milo con aire ganador, camino por sagitario y vio de reojo a aioros riéndose, llego a su casa dejo algunas bolsas y cogió una cajita rectangular y salió enseguida a la casa de acuario y vio a camus ya listo aun sobándose las orejas le dedico un "buenos días'' y siguió su rumbo hacia pisis donde encontró a afrodita de muy mal humor regando sus rosas y maldiciendo, decidió pasar a hurtadillas no quería desatar la furia en su contra, llego a la sala de reuniones pero aun no estaba shion siguió hacia los aposentos de athena y golpeo

Hola caballero – saludo Amelia – sigue acabamos de acomodarla

Buenos días – saludo shura cortésmente – con permiso

Se dirigió a la cama de dorsel que tenía el velo corrido, se podía ver su figura sin sabanas solo con el camisón blanco, su pelo mojado esparcido en la almohada, su rostro pálido con ojeras pero aun así muy hermosa. Se arrodillo a su lado y dejo la caja en la mesa cercana. Se arriesgó y levanto su mano fría acunándola entre las suyas intentado infundirle calor, le dio un leve beso y la miro con furia no merecía aquello, el pasaría con gusto esa penalidad por ella, aunque poco la había visto sentía por ella un respeto y devoción divina por eso sin excepción desde que despertó iba a verla antes que nadie por las mañanas, el daría su vida con tal de ahórrale su sufrimiento. La admiraba muchísimo, hasta ella se sorprendería de lo mucho que deseaba conversar con ella siendo un dios le parecía lo más hermoso, bondadoso y generoso que había visto en su vida.

Se puso de pie y beso su mano dejándola encima de la cama, la miro y volteo partiendo a la salida

Ya te vas – murmuro la ninfa que tenía en sus manos la caja que había traído– hoy llegaste algo tarde – apunto

Si fui al pueblo, por unos aromatizantes que dicen tranquilizan el espíritu volveré más tarde

Vamos a el desayuno, iremos contigo – dijo Amelia dejando la caja en la mesa – helena vamos

/

La mesa ovalada estaba casi llena faltaban shura y las ninfas mientras esperaban algo irritados las doncellas pusieron la mesa cuando ingresaron los faltantes ubicándose en sus asientos, nadie dijo nada sirvieron el desayuno y todos devoraron con rapidez su plato. Shion se puso de pie para llamar la atención de la sala

Ahora que estamos reunidos quiero hacer algunos anuncios – dijo el patriarca recorriendo la mesa con sus ojos rosados – el día de ayer llego al santuario la única sobreviviente de la isla Andrómeda que se unirá a la orden desde ahora, june de camaleón amazona de bronce, todos te damos la bienvenida

Todos miraron a la rubia que se sentaba al lado se shiana y ban

Por otro lado algo que nos interesa a todos es el marchitamiento de las rosas de piscis – algunos se rieron pero disimularon al ver que shion les clavaba la mirada irritado – si las rosas se marchitaron de un día para otro significa que alguien o algo las profano de alguna forma y no un mortal precisamente

Alguien entro en el santuario – pregunto kiki inocentemente

Eso parece kiki lo preocupante es que ninguno de ustedes sintió que se deslizara por el santuario o por las doce casas o es tan poderoso que oculto su cosmos y paso ágilmente o ustedes necesitan entrenar arduamente – dijo mirando en especial a los caballeros dorados que estaban algo avergonzados, no habían entrenado mucho desde la guerra contra hades

Eso no será necesario la que entro en el santuario no fue un enemigo – dijo la ninfa del halcón sorprendiendo a todos – por si no lo recuerdan al santuario le fue otorgado una protección por mi señor Zeus, nadie que quiera herir a athena la puede pasar

Protección de Zeus? – Pregunto seiya confundido con la boca entreabierta – no sabía nada de eso

Pues acabas de despertar ayer- puntualizo mu

Después de la batalla mi señor Zeus nos mandó a llamar, nos pidió bajar a la tierra para cuidar de athena, nos aseguró que mientras athena no despertara el cuidaría del santuario – dijo la ninfa

Así que ayer mando a una mensajera con el agua del rio de la vida para athena, la misma que trajo la protección de Zeus a athena y a quienes la protegen, solo los escogidos por athena atraviesan la barrera como todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la orden, nosotras y la mano izquierda de athena – dijo pensativa la ninfa que acabo su plato esperando que de la nada se materializaran las delicias del olimpo – Nike la diosa de la victoria vino esta madrugada a traernos el agua al pasar por piscis fue poco cuidadosa y su cosmos pulverizo a las rosas sin intención

Yo no sentí nada – dijo camus – no percibí ningún cosmos

Solo los más cercanos a los dioses olímpicos la pueden sentir, incluso nosotras apenas la percibimos cuando entro en la habitación – dijo helena

Yo si lo sentí pero no vi odio o venganza en su cosmos – dijo shaka

Porque no lo dijiste antes – le reclamo Aldebarán – nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto

No hubo momento para hablar – dijo sereno tomando él te – nada que yo hubiera dicho hubiera evitado el escándalo de afrodita

Oye si la sala gemela se marchitara que harías – dijo afrodita con resentimiento en la voz, el rubio guardo silencio, simulo tomar su te pero no pensó en que descuartizaría al que se atreviera

Tus rosas florecerán cuando athena tenga todo su poder de nuevo – aclaro helena con voz melodiosa – Nike la diosa de la victoria, vino a visitarnos para cerciorarse de la mejoría de athena, nos informó que despertaría pronto

Todos las miraron anonadados, con un matiz de alegría en la mirada

¡Enserio cuando! – pregunto saga

En dos o tres semanas – dijo la ninfa

Comieron en silencio después de tan anhelada noticia, su diosa al fin volvería con ellos

Yo tengo algo que comunicarles – dijo seiya tomando fuerzas, mirando a su hermana, tomando valor – partiré hoy en la tarde a Tokio…

COMO – grito ofuscado kanon – no puedes irte maldito miserable ella agoniza y tú te largas?

Kanon tranquilízate – hablo shion calmado – seiya tu más que nadie eres libre de irte al igual que los demás, pero recuerda tu deber con la orden, con tu diosa y no olvides que apelo por ti ante la misma muerte

No es lo que creen yo no me voy a instalarme a Tokio – dijo apresuradamente, tomando aire – mi hermana y yo tenemos asuntos que tratar en Japón, pero mi deseo es quedarme permanentemente en el santuario y de paso traer mis cosas y avisarle a tatsumi del estado de athena

Quien es el – pregunto shura – y por qué le debemos explicaciones en cuanto a athena

El cuido de ella después de la muerte de mitsumasa kido – explico hyoga sereno – ella lo quiere mucho y el a ella, le ha servido con lealtad y devoción incluso antes de saber que era athena, merece saber de su estado

Si él nos colaboró en ese aspecto, merece noticias y un puesto en la orden – dijo aioros pensativo y agradecido – como murió mitsumasa y hace cuanto

Seis años después de que se la entregaras, la dejo a cuidado de tatsumi quien la protegió, educo y quiso como si fuera su propia hija- dijo shun sonriente pero serio – y mitsumasa murió de viejo creo no lo sé bien

Nee aioros no podías escoger a alguien no le pisara los talanes la muerte – se burló kanon

Pues estaba agonizante disculpa que no fijara en eso, no encontré alguien mejor – rio aioros algo enfadado pues su muerte ahora era tema de risa en las doce casas- además le dio buena vida

Ah ya lo creo – intervino ikki sarcástico – la malcrió

Bueno por eso es que iré a Tokio pero volveré para instalarme aquí con ustedes que son mis hermanos de armas, mi familia – dijo mirando especialmente a shiryu, hyoga, shun e ikki – no demorare además quería saber si fuera posible hacer una especie de casa hogar para los niños del santuario, algunos aun necesitan de cuidados

Hay 7una casa para ellos – intervino dohko descomplicado

Pero no hay nadie que los cuide – hablo seika – ayer vi a un pequeño niño de no más de 3 años andando por ahí solo, necesitan cuidados

La mayoría de los aprendices son huérfanos que llegan por coincidencia al santuario, los recogemos y enseñamos a pelear y valerse por ellos mismos – hablo serio milo con aire de suficiencia – no somos niñeras

El punto es que hace tiempo unos niños en Japón querían que yo los entrene y quería saber si puedo traerlos – miro a shion lo miraba interogantemente, le pareció por un momento más viejo que de costumbre

Pues no le veo el inconveniente, te doy el permiso pero no es seguro que tu entrenes a esos niños aun eres demasiado joven para instruir – dijo shion determinante

Gracias, eee también puedo traer a alguien que se encargue de los niños – se atrevió a preguntar, sabía que no les agradaba los extranjeros pero quería intentarlo – athena la conoce – se apresuró a añadir

No se seiya – dudo el patriarca – es arriesgado que entre alguien, ya escuchaste la barrera no permite que nadie salvo la orden entre

Pues a mí gusta la idea – sonrió dohko a su amigo – seika y sunrei podrían ayudar, que la traiga y si no pasa la barrera que athena decida cuando despierte

Todos miraron a shion, él tenía la última palabra

Quien es – pregunto desinteresado

Se llama miho, creció conmigo estará feliz de ayudarnos

Mmm traes a tu novia, seiya – bromeo mascara de muerte

Ángelo – le llamo shion la atención

Te llamas angelo –pero kanon no alcanzo a terminar su oración cuando mascara de muerte se abalanzo por encima de la mesa rompiéndole el labio

Calmaos chicos – dijo mu, mirando al cangrejo que forcejeaba por zafarse de Aldebarán

Si así se llama – aclaro shion sobándose la sien, era como tener muchos niños a su cuidado de nuevo – pues te doy mi consentimiento seiya, cuando volverás

El 1 de octubre

Te espero, trae contigo a los futuros aspirantes y a la chiza y al tal tatsumi de paso – se levantó, si se quedaba presenciara una matazón entre los dorados – no quiero peleas, el que desobedezca dormirá en cabos unión toda la semana

Yo de ustedes haría caso – dijo marin – suerte seiya

Todos salieron deseando al pegaso un buen viaje y algunos miradas de reproche fueron a aires a ver como diariamente la masacre de shiana que descendía hacia el coliseo al lado de marin.

Fin del capitulo 8


	9. capitulo 9: caminos

Un nuevo comienzo alma, vida y corazón

Capítulo 9: caminos

Seika y sunrei se dirigieron a la fuente a dar la nuevas buenas a las doncellas, todos los dorados sin excepción fueron a la casa de Aries a ver la masacre diaria de shiana mientras algunos aún se reían del verdadero nombre de mascara de muerte que parecía que dormiría una semana en cabos unión en honor a aioria, los caballeros divinos llamados así por shion por sus armaduras que después de la pelea no volvieron a la normalidad; salieron a caminar por el santuario recordando viejas glorias, se separaron por la insistencia de seiya en que shiryu buscara a sunrei, ikki aprovecho la riña y salió sin decir nada, seiya se fue a preparar las maletas para su viaje dejando a shun y hyoga solos.

Shun y hyoga caminaron en silencio hacia rodorio, viendo a los aspirantes a caballeros entrenar, cada uno evitaba la mirada del otro, el silencio se tensó con una carga magnética hasta que shun la rompió

Hyoga yo quería… – empezó con nerviosismo

Mira shun – lo interrumpió el rubio – yo no sabía que había algo entre june y tú, yo no quería causarte problemas

No june y yo fue algo pasajero, estaba confundido – se defendió el peliverde – yo ya termine con ella

Shun todo ha sido confuso desde que despertamos me bombardearon con preguntas y después tú me revelas tus sentimientos – dijo revolviendo sus largos cabellos rubios – no quiero lastimarte shun, yo creí sentir algo hace mucho tiempo e intente matarlo, acercándome a fleer, la hermana de Hilda en asgarth

El caballero de Andrómeda guardo silencio, él era libre de tener una relación con cualquiera, al igual que él lo hizo con june, pero le dolía saber que tal vez el cisne no era su media naranja

Yo necesito tiempo shun, quiero poner mis pensamientos en claro, fleer vendrá a visitarme en un par de semanas – shun desvió la mirada, sentía como el corazón se le rompía en pedazos con tan solo mirarlo – aclarare todo

Hyoga se acercó vacilante a shun poniendo una mano en su hombro, vio las lágrimas caer, angustiado se puso delante de él y lo abrazo con delicadeza

No te estoy diciendo que no, es más hay algunas que quisiera hacer antes de tomar una decisión shun entiéndeme yo no quiero hacerte sufrir – lo consoló el ruso limpiándole las lágrimas para que lo mirara

Está bien esperare – dijo apartándose de hyoga

/

En los alrededores del santuario donde era menos frecuentado se encontraban tres doncellas recogiendo flores, pues por desgracia las rosas de piscis se habían marchitado

Dana, Isabel han visto a adela – pregunto la más joven entre las doncellas

Debe estar con el patriarca, debe pasar el reporte de la fuente – dijo Isabel con una cesta llena de lirios

Necesito hablar con ella, iré a las doce casas si la ven díganle que la necesito – dijo con voz alta la oji miel esperando que opinaran o preguntaran algo

Ve con cuidado – le dijo Dana

La doncella camino lentamente hacia las doce casas, era la menor entre las doncellas, por ende era la más rebelde, la causante de problemas y regaños a sus hermanas, se sentía que no encajaba que no la aceptaban, en ese lugar simple y sencillo no era lo que deseaba aunque admitía que desde la llegada de los caballeros de bronce todo había mejorado, así adela no la dejara compartir mucho con ellos pues la hacía entrenar su cosmos que no sentía y adorar a una diosa a la cual no conocía

Piso el primer escalón hacia la casa de Aries, cuando distinguió a unos escalones al caballero de Aries, mu y un caballero de bronce hablando.

Leila como estas – pregunto el ariano, que ya se había acostumbrado a verla rondando por el santuario

Muy bien – respondió cortésmente

Jabu ella es una doncella de la fuente es aspirante, leila él es….

Jabu de unicornio, te conozco te he visto haciendo guardias en el santuario – hizo una leve inclinación y lo miro penetrantemente viendo la devoción con las que cogía las flores que acunaba en sus brazos, que reconoció al instante, eran del lago cerca del santuario

Se decía que haci como nació la fuente de athena fue creada por la devoción y amor que ella le tenia a sus caballeros, los quería ver sanos y salvos, en el lago apartado del santuario se decía que athena en sus primeras reencarnaciones tras una batalla con ares y salir victoriosa como siempre, quedo herida. camino agonizante rumbo al santuario pero las fuerzas le faltaron y callo cerca a ese lago que tenía aspecto tenebroso, se introdujo en el agua verdosa encendiendo su cosmos, su sangre toco el agua aclarándola y alrededor salieron flores que según las doncellas de aquella época eran iguales a las del olimpo; pocos conocían la historia, se decía que quienes bebieran de su agua recibirían paz interior y fuerza suprema.

Jabu obviamente había escuchado el mito, las flores eran del lago, se notaba que habían sido bañadas y arregladas con mucho cariño, el caballero portaba su armadura, la miro con desdén, le pareció arrogante a la doncella a primera vista pero al observarlo mejor se dio cuenta de su galantería y de sus ojos tristes

Has visto a adela, señor mu – pregunto leila

Si esta con el patriarca – dijo mu – ya debe estar por salir de la reunión, que convoco su ilustrísima, jabu va a visitar a athena por que no subes con el

Si no fuera molestia – hablo leila mirándolo

Vamos – dijo el unicornio hablando por primera vez

Caminaron en silencio hasta la casa de géminis, la doncella que era bastante inquieta no soportaba el silencio haci que decidió interrogar al caballero

Conocías a athena antes de la batalla?

Si mucho antes – dijo indiferente

Guau como era, es verdad que están bondadosa como dicen

Mucho más, ella es prácticamente perfecta – dijo jabu recordando los días junto a saori

La mayoría habla de ella así como si fuera perfecta – dijo pensativa pero dudosa

Es mejor cuando la conoces en persona, ella es única no hay nadie como ella

Me imagino, yo nunca la he visto, bueno de lejos, solo adela ha hablado con ella – dijo admirando la casa de leo

Pronto despertara – anuncio

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio, pronto la luz del sol desapareció alarmando a leila que le tocaba preparar la cena, acelero su paso pero miraba de reojo al caballero que seguía con la vista clavada al frente acunando las rosas con sumo cuidado, se le notaba la devoción a su diosa o el amor a la mujer?, ella seria suertuda de tener a alguien como el a su lado pensó

Llegaron al salón de reuniones, se situaron enfrente al trono a esperar a shion y adela, un soldado los recibió y pidió que esperaran. Adela salió de la puerta de la izquierda hablando con Carmen la otra líder de las doncellas de las doce casas, marin y el patriarca salieron y miraron a jabu

Jabu a que debo tu visita – pregunto el ex ariano mientras examinaba las flores en sus brazos, mientras el unicornio se inclinaba ante el

Vengo a traerle estas flores a athena y a traer mi informe de paso – hablo con voz firme

Pues ve con athena y cuando salgas estaré aquí – dijo shion dirigiéndose de nuevo a marin

Leila que necesitas – pregunto adela frunciendo el seño

Venía a buscarte, su ilustrísima, señor jabu – reverencio y siguió a su superior fuera de la sala

Conociste a la doncella – pregunto shion

Si muy curiosa – dijo sin interés – llego hace mucho?

Si como cuando tenía 3 años sus padres la abandonaron aquí – shion hablaba mientras revisaba unos papeles que le entregaba marin – es muy joven se nota que desea conocer el mundo, lea causado algunos problemas a adela

Si ya lo creo se debe aburrí aquí – hablo jabu distraído – oh lo siento

No está bien a mí también me parece algo aburrida la vida aquí, pero con ustedes aquí y con athena ya con nosotros celebraremos por lo alto – anuncio shion – ahora ve con athena o no podrás verla

Si gracias su ilustrísima – pensó que la doncella se divertiría mucho con la fiesta y seria agradable verla bailar, agito su cabeza intentando ahuyentar ese pensamiento y acelero el paso hacia los aposentos de athena

/

Seika estaba lista para partir, había empacado lo necesario para el viaje, quería partir inmediatamente a su hogar, pero su hermano que era muy popular ahora tenía una multitud para despedirlo, el fénix se recargo en una columna mirándola mientras ella se acercaba

Que la pases bien – dijo desinteresado

Te traeré algo, lo prometo – le sonrió

Como quieras

Seika vámonos – grito seiya, se acercó a él y le tomo su mano y sonrió – seika él nos llevara, se llama kiki, seika

Voy se despidió del fénix y se dirigió a donde su hermano

A donde los llevo a la mansión? – pregunto el pequeño

No – dijo seiya – a mi departamento kiki

Mmm… no sé dónde queda, nunca fui seiya – dijo pensativo

Entonces al orfanato

Listo ya vuelvo – dijo despidiéndose de los demás, en un parpadeo desaparecieron y aparecieron frente a las rejas que rodeaban el edificio – aquí estamos

Gracias kiki, nos vemos en dos semanas aquí mismo a esta misma hora

De nada, nos vemos – y desapareció despidiéndose con la mano

El edificio no había cambiado nada estaba igual a como lo recordaba, rejas negras, los juegos destartalados, las puertas de madera cafés y ventanas oxidadas; sonrió y abrió lentamente la reja camino con cuidado entre los juguetes que estaban en el césped miro hacia atrás y recordó los gritos de seiya siendo alejado de su lado, se agarró el pecho recordando el dolor al mirar el carro negro alejarse por la calle

Podemos volver después – ofreció seiya, rodeándola con un brazo, pues el sentía lo mismo – ya estamos juntos, vamos

Se alejaron hablando de aquel edificio y mirando con sentimiento el infinito mar

/

A cierto dragón lo rodeaban las culpas, caminaba por el coliseo sin rumbo, no podía hablar con sunrei desde el incidente, no quería buscarla en la casa de libra pues tendría que explicarle a su maestro su disgusto. Se sentó y miro el hermoso crepúsculo con tristeza hasta que sintió una piedra zumbarle el oído

Mala puntería – dijo en voz alta

No en realidad, falle a propósito

Que haces por aquí, no deberías estar en la casa de escorpio – dijo shiryu

Salí a tomar aire – dijo milo sentándose al lado de shiryu- ya se marchó el poni

Si, hace como una hora – respondió sin ánimo – como estuvo el entrenamiento hoy me lo perdí

Lo hubieras visto, hay la cobra mando como a 3 de nuevo a la fuente, estaba molesta creo – hablo siniestro milo

Me imagino – shiryu se esforzaba por mantener la conversación, más para milo se notaba que estaba distraído

Y a ti que te pasa, déjame adivinar, ese pésimo aspecto y la cara es una mujer?- dijo el escorpión

Problemas que no faltan

De mujeres siempre, se nota eres un libro abierto

O tu eres muy mujeriego – rio shiryu

Más o menos – dijo algo orgulloso – sea lo que sea por lo que estén peleando tú y sunrei….

Como lo sabes…

Hay shiryu es muy obvio, todos lo saben, hasta el maestro – dijo colocando su mano en el hombro del dragón

Enserio – dijo shiryu colorado

Si

Eee… me voy milo es tarde hasta mañana – anuncio algo nervioso shiryu

Dale tiempo, no la presiones, hazme caso – aconsejo el escorpión dorado

/

El caballero dorado de capricornio subía atreves de las doce casas después de entrenar arduamente en el coliseo hasta bien entrada la noche, al pasar por Aries vio el escándalo de kiki, pues el pequeño corría por toda la casa evitando el baño, Aldebarán leía un libro en la entrada de su casa, en géminis los gemelos jugaban ajedrez, cáncer estaba más siniestra que de costumbre pues su guardián no estaba en su lugar, shura se imaginó que estaría en piscis…

Al subir las escaleras de leo vio las luces apagadas se imaginó aioria en sagitario, llego a la entrada y vio la tímida marin dándole la espalda mientras el león la besaba y la acariciaba, la mano del león bajo hasta sus muslos; voltio avergonzado y aclaro su garganta

Aunque estaba de espaldas oyó como marin empujaba a aioria y se ponía la máscara, se escuchó en el aire el acomodamiento de la ropa e imagino al león cubriendo su hombría que destacaba por encima del pantalón

Buenas noches – hablo shura queriendo quitar el hielo del ambiente

B-bu-Buenas noches – murmuro marin pasando a su lado bajando por las escaleras literalmente corriendo

Mierda – maldijo el león – que inoportuno shura

Porque no la llevas a tu cuarto

Pues ella venia de la reunión del patriarca, hablamos y ya se iba cuando las cosas se calentaron – le explico aioria rojísimo

Ten cuidado, menos mal te vi yo y no otra persona recuerda que a menos que tengas la bendición de athena esta prohibido que la toques – hablo serio shura – hace cuanto andas con marin?

Pues hubo química hace mucho, pero por lo mismo que tu dijiste nunca hicimos nada, pero después de volver no queríamos perder tiempo, me entiendes?

Ósea que tú y ella…- pregunto asombrado

NO, NO- dijo aioria levantando sus manos – no todavía no, estamos esperando a que athena despierte

Oh – suspiro shura, le alegraba que su amigo aun estuviera con tiempo para hacer las cosas bien – bueno no quiero hablar más de tu castidad nos vemos mañana

Hasta mañana y gracias shura por no decir nada

Tranquilo ten más cuidado – siguió su camino, pensado en el momento en el que se arrodillaría frente a athena para pedir su consentimiento para casarse con la mujer amada; todo su mundo era la orden, con esta nueva oportunidad por delante quería hacer una vida, tener una esposa e hijos, criarlos, entrenarlos, envejecer junto a ella y ver como sus hijos tomaban su puesto en la orden. Ya tenía una vida y libertad para conseguir una chica, estaba seguro que athena tenía la intención de que llevaran una vida lo más normal posible, suspiro cansado al llegar a su casa, se recostó cansado lo que no sabía es que su sueño lo conseguiría con una chica que no esperaba

/

Los días pasaron veloces por el santuario, con la rutina ya formada por cada uno, en las mañanas desayunaban todos, iban a la casa de Aries veían el entrenamiento (o la masacre de shiana), hablaban, reían, y después almorzaban, entrenaban y veían con ilusión a sus futuros discípulos, eso con los caballeros dorados, con los de bronce era algo más particular, desayunaban en las doce casas, hacían guardias en el santuario, entrenaban y entrenaban arduamente pues querían demostrar que tenían lo necesario para estar en la orden y para que los tuvieran en cuenta en una nueva batalla. Los divinos como les decían en el santuario por sus majestuosas armaduras, también hacían guardias no porque se los pidieran sino porque les nacía, pero por petición de shion las hacían en el coliseo o en las doce casas, lo cierto es que shion los trataba diferente a los otros bronces, no les ponía trabajos tan arduos, pasaban por las doce casas sin restricciones, no necesitaban el permiso de mu como normalmente se debía hacer o hablar primero con shion para ver a athena, gozaban de libertad ya que sus guardias no eran de todo el día sino de 8 o 10 horas a lo mucho

En Japón los hermanos se daban el tiempo tan necesario que habían perdido, fueron a visitar a miho y los niños, miho y seika habían hecho una estrecha amistad en el tiempo que estuvieron juntas en Tokio. Por su parte seiya después de darle muchas largas al asunto decidió ir a la mansión a informarle a tatsumi del estado de saori, que lloro como un niño e imploro verla lo antes posible, estando todo en orden después de dos semanas, habiendo entregado el departamento y recogido sus cosas, con su hermana sonriente y miho y los niños impacientes se dirigieron al punto de encuentro con kiki, en el orfanato donde yacía tatsumi con tres maletas enormes a sus lados, a lo que seiya imagino serian cosas para saori

Al atardecer el primero de octubre el pequeño malcriado del santuario apareció ante ellos

Hola – saludo – es la hora

Hola kiki como van las cosas en el santuario – saludo seiya despeinándolo

Bien normales – contesto travieso – por órdenes de su ilustrísima no puedo dejarlos en la entrada de las doce casas

¡Cómo! Yo necesito ver a mi señora – alego tatsumi

Nosotros creemos que usted podrá pasar, ya que athena estuvo mucho tiempo a su lado su cosmos esta familirializado con usted – lo señalo con su pequeño dedo índice – lo que no sabemos es, si la señorita podrá pasar

Porque si él puede pasar – seika señalo con odio a tatsumi – y miho no y que hay de los niños

Los niños podrán pasar, por ser aspirantes a caballeros, la señorita miho según la información de los demás caballeros divinos – señalo a seiya con la cabeza – la señorita athena y miho, no tuvieron mucho contacto en su estancia aquí, no sabemos si podrás pasar

Porque necesitan el cosmos de esa tal athena – pregunto Akira

Más respeto mocoso – dijo tatsumi

Akira – lo reprendió seiya con voz dura – si quieren convertirse en caballeros, no solo es entrenar y elevar su cosmos, nosotros peleamos por athena, quien la única diosa que esta de nuestra parte y nos protege a cada uno de nosotros. Tenemos suerte de que este de nuestro lado; además necesitan el permiso del patriarca actual que es shion para ser aspirantes a caballeros

El patriarca, no permiten que hablen mal de athena, además cada caballero debe estar dispuesto a dar su vida por ella – añadió kiki orgulloso – además gracias a ella seiya y los demás están con nosotros

Los niños guardaron silencio avergonzados, les parecía que no era importante adorarla como lo hacían seiya e kiki, a ellos solo les importaba pelear, pero pronto descubrirían que no solo sería pelear y que el camino a la orden no era de rosas

Cójanse de las manos – dijo seiya, en un parpadeo aparecieron en las afueras del santuario detrás de ellos se oía el bullicio del pueblo pero estaban más ocupados admirando el paisaje – bienvenidos al santuario de athena

Las doce casas resplandecían a la luz de la luna, en lo alto se veía la estatua de athena iluminada por la luz de la luna se veía como una perla incluso parecía que brillaba, el coliseo frente a ellos majestuoso como siempre y a lo lejos se distinguía la aldea para caballeros.

Mmm el santuario, averigüemos quien puede pasar – hablo kki

No se sabía exactamente donde estaba la barrera así que todos caminaron detrás de seiya que se dirigía al coliseo, tatsumi al ver las doce casas corrió hacia ellos y al dar unos cuantos pasos un resplandor dorado lo ilumino

Que paso – pregunto kiki

Es el resultado de pasar tanto tiempo al lado de athena – hablo sorprendiéndolos a todos shion, que venía con la túnica de patriarca, se acercó a tatsumi y estiro su mano en forma cordial para saludarlo – bienvenido al santuario

Hola – saludo seiya – no había necesidad de que viniera su ilustrísima a recibirnos

Quería verlos y de paso tomar un poco de aire y descansar de dohko, ahora por favor caminen con nosotros – dijo mirando a miho en especial

No puedo moverme – dijo miho con lágrimas en sus ojos – me siento mal…

Fin del capítulo 9


	10. capitulo 10: retorno

Un nuevo comienzo alma, vida y corazón

Capitulo 10: retorno

Quería verlos y de paso tomar un poco de aire y descansar de dohko, ahora por favor caminen con nosotros – dijo mirando a miho en especial

No puedo moverme – dijo miho con lágrimas en sus ojos – me siento mal…

Miho aún no puedes entrar al santuario, si intentas hacerlo te repelerá la barrera o como eres inofensiva no podrás moverte – explico shion – suponiendo que pasara aquello te reservamos una habitación en el pueblo, te recibirán, kiki te acompaña hasta el pueblo, los aspirantes no podrán empezar su instrucción hasta mañana, por favor señor usted acompáñeme – le dijo a tatsumi – seiya deja tus cosas y te esperare en las doce casas

Shion camino con tatsumi, mientras seika corría al lado de miho

Seiya no se puede hacer nada – pregunto seika suplicante

No, creo que pronto estará con nosotros – hablo kiki – athena está mucho mejor, hasta han dicho que pronto despertara

Miho – corrió makoto para abrazarla – yo iré contigo, puedo seiya

Si aún no han sido presentados pero tendrías que venir mañana temprano para hablar con shion

Porque ese calvo puede estar en el santuario y miho que vale mas no – dijo tatsuya ofuscado

Por cuidarla y ser uno de los elegidos por athena – dijo kiki perdiendo la paciencia

Y tú porque puedes ir y venir a tu antojo – dijo Akira – eres más pequeño que nosotros

Porque kiki ya es aspirante a caballero, es el discípulo de mu de Aries el caballero guardián de la primera casa, además sabe usar la tele transportación y está aprendiendo la telequinesis que es un don poco común – dijo seiya defendiendo a kiki ya que lo apreciaba mucho, mientras a kiki se le inflaba su pecho de orgullo – le tienen mucha confianza en el santuario, es el único aspirante que puede andar por las doce casas

Los tres pequeños miraron al pequeño kiki con odio, se veía a leguas la preferencia que le tenían y la que ellos estaban lejos de ganar

Vámonos seika mañana visitaremos a miho, niños los llevare a la aldea vamos – vio como los niños se despedían de miho y como seika le decía que pronto estarían juntas – miho nos veremos mañana

/

El pegaso por fin subía las escaleras hacia la cámara del patriarca, después de hablar con sus amigos y saludar a cada dorado llego ante shion que se veía algo cansado

Por fin llegas - dijo shion quitándose las gafas

Eh perdón me topé con los chicos y … como esta athena ya la vio tatsumi – pregunto seiya desviando su mirada avergonzado

Pues se diría que se nota la devoción y el cariño que le profesa , pensé que querías verla…

Si esa es mi intención

Pero debido a tu puntualidad tendrás que esperar hasta mañana

Porque – dijo enojado

Le untan el agua a esta hora – dijo shion mirando el reloj – está mucho mejor dicen las ninfas que pronto despertara

Qué bueno – dijo con ilusión en su corazón – y tatsumi?

Está en la habitación más próxima athena que pudimos brindarle

Me sigue pareciendo increíble que este lugar sea tan grande – seiya miraba a su alrededor intentando descifrar el secreto de la cámara del patriarca

Si es bastante grande, la habitación de athena es un poco más pequeña que este salón y posee baño privado, balcón, la biblioteca es igual de grande al salón del comedor, tenemos más de 10 cuartos

Es más grande que una de las doce casas

Bueno al grano seiya, los demás caballeros están haciendo guardias en el santuario mientras despierta athena y les damos nuevas órdenes, me imagino que tú también quieres hacer guardias y si no di que si – sonrió shion sarcástico – shiryu está encargado de los turnos de los caballeros de bronce, habla con él para que empieces mañana

Eh bueno, creo que te dejo descansar hasta mañana – se despidió seiya

Hasta mañana – le dijo shion levantándose de su asiento y estirándose, ansiando su cama

/

La mañana fresca despertó a una chica con largo cabellos rubios no había podido dormir, bien desde que decidido quedarse en el santuario.

Se levantó sin animo tenía el día libre, había quedado con shiana para ir al pueblo por algunas cosas para sus departamentos nuevos, no había simpatizado mucho con nadie, con shiana intercambiaban conversaciones en los entrenamientos y con marin cuando no estaba en leo o reuniones, mientras se decidía quien estaría a cargo de cada aspirante, marin y shiana los entrenaban, june y shiana y muy de vez en cuando marin se encargaban del organizar a los soldados para las guardias en los límites del santuario, nachi y ichi a fuera del santuario. Los dorados temporalmente descansaban pues normalmente iban a misiones a otros países.

June salió del departamento camino algunos pasos hasta distinguir a la cobra en la esquina esperándola.

Vamos – hablo con la dureza que la caracteriza a shiana

Sí que vas a comprar – pregunto la camaleón

Cortinas y sabanas – respondió secamente shiana

Pues yo necesito… - estaba diciendo hasta que alguien la arrollo

Lo siento – dijo un hombre realmente guapo, tendiéndolo la mano

Hauuuch – murmuro la rubia

Cómo te llamas

June de camaleón – respondió la aludida abriendo los ojos encontrándose a cierto caballero ante ella con gesto de disculpa – shura de capricornio?

Ah el patriarca te presento hace poco en el desayuno si no me equivoco si no me equivoco, disculpa mi mala memoria – hablo el español

Tranquilo estoy bien…

El español arranco a correr sin explicación, la rubia volteo y vio a un muy pero muy enojado cáncer que buscaba con ojos furiosos llameantes a algún caballero entrometido

No le prestes atención – dijo altanera shiana – se lo merece se burlaste de el hoy

Eh si

Vamos o esta aturdida – la afano la cobra

No vamos – dijo y se levantó y caminaron en silencio, pues shiana no era muy conversadora, june estaba meditando sobre shun y su repentino rompimiento ocasional, su permanencia en el santuario en realidad fue por estar a su lado ahora estar en el santuario se le antojaba muy poco. Su poca destreza para socializar no era de mucha ayuda para su ego, la vida ideal siempre se la planteo con shun nunca imagino que el Andrómeda le terminaría sin ninguna explicación, acababa de dar votos para ser le fiel a athena no podía de la noche a la mañana abandonar el santuario ni aunque se cruzara a diario con shun y sintiera su corazón romperse; pero por más que detestara en este momento a shun la verdad es que no podía odiarlo porque aun lo amaba y por eso se odiaba a si misma por no posar sus ojos en otro así fuera por olvidar…

/

Los días fueron rápidos en el santuario, seiya al igual que los demás formo su rutina, hacia guardias en el santuario entre las doce casas y el coliseo gracias a la cortesía de shiryu, por petición de su amada hermana todas las noches sin excepción cenaba con miho en la aldea y levaban a los niños.

Todo iba tomando su curso, había pensado mucho en el tiempo que podía disfrutar ahora, su nueva vida era bastante agradable pero le gustaba, sentía la libertad a su mano sin presiones de guerras o proteger a la tierra, al estar donde él debía estar le daba una satisfacción que no sentía desde que estaba con su hermana y su madre, aunque aún le faltaba un detalle para sentirse completo, seika lo orillaba a empezar una relación con miho y ella no parecía estar en desacuerdo con la idea ya que aprovechaba los momentos que se quedaban solos para aproximarse y recordarle la promesa hecha por el de estar juntos después de la guerra, le había dado vueltas al asuntos y hasta cierto punto a él le gustaría intentarlo con miho la sensible e inocente chica, pero por otro lado la cobra también lo atraía con esa rudeza y agresividad que solo ella irradiaba pero por más que estaba tentadora iniciar una relación no se imaginaba con ninguna de ellas.

Los días se fueron rápidos como las hojas al viento, después de una larga cena con miho gracias a su hermana que cada vez se mostraba más sus intenciones de involucrarlo con la peli azul. Caminaba oyendo a lo lejos a seika, miraba las estrellas con nostalgia que resplandecían con más fuerza de lo habitual.

Seiya, seiya me estas escuchando – lo llamo seika enojada

Si me has dicho lo mismo desde hace más de dos semanas – le respondió

Y no me pones atención – lo regaño la pelirroja – deja de mirar al coliseo y ponme atención

Seika, seiya buenas noches – de la impenetrable oscuridad salía shiana asustando a seika que dio un grito y se escondió detrás de su hermano – lamento asustarlos – añadió

Buenas noches – saludo seiya nervioso aún no había decidido que le diría y sabía que verla esta noche no era casualidad – no sabía que hacías guardias nocturnas

No Salí a tomar aire – dijo tratando de sonar convincente no era muy persuasiva, para su alivio, para su alivio el pegaso entendió

Seika adelante, en un momento voy – hablo seiya serio

No te demores – dijo en un tono de odio mirando a la cobra ya que ella estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de la cobra, no quería ver a su hermano involucrado con ella – adiós

Lentamente seika camino hacia la aldea mientras ambos la contemplaban alejarse, cuando ya no se distinguió entre la impenetrable oscuridad se miraron algo incomodos por largo tiempo, la tensión se mecía al ritmo del tiempo, shiana miraba a seiya decidida pero al hablar el pegaso se le adelanto

Como estas

b- bien – murmuro sorprendida por la pregunta, volvio la mirada hacia el coliseo y vio a Aldebarán con aioros caminando – solo quería hablar contigo un momento

De donde vendrán – pregunto seiya, simulando no a ver escuchado lo ultimo

De la fuente, esos dos pasan mucho tiempo ahí

Shiana – dijo seiya mirándola tan fijamente que ella desvió la mirada avergonzada – he estado pensando en lo me dijiste y creo que podríamos…

SEIYA, SEIYA – gritaba kiki que venía corriendo hacia ellos

Que sucede – pregunto alarmado

Athena, athena despertó…

/

Lentamente los rayos rojizos y anaranjados del crepúsculo desaparecían de la ventana dejado la habitación en penumbra, dos velas tenues iluminaban sin fuerza la estancia, sintió el rose suave del velo a causa del viento, oyó el agua corriendo, abrió lentamente sus ojos verdes veía con poca nitidez dos figuras deslizándose alrededor de ella y conversando en un tono bastante bajo, parpadeo un par de veces hasta que pudo distinguir a las dos mujeres tan familiares.

Amelia, helena – llamo

Las dos ninfas se voltearon instintivamente hacia la cama de dorsel, vieron a la reencarnación de athena sentada en la cama mirándolas con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro

¡ATHENA- SAMA! – gritaron ambas, acercándose rápidamente a la cama y retirando el velo, abrazaron a la peli morada entre lágrimas de felicidad

Han bajado a la tierra por mí – pregunto conmovida saori

Claro athena-sama – respondió helena

Gracias – dijo mirándolas con cariño – cuanto llevo inconsciente

Casi tres meses – ante la respuesta de Amelia, la diosa no pudo ocultar su sorpresa

Oh sabía que habría consecuencias.- se dijo más para sí misma – ¡mis caballeros! Se encuentran bien?

Si athena-sama todos volvieron, hasta el caballero de pegaso, todos están aquí en el santuario

Quiero verlos – intento levantarse pero todo su cuerpo le dolía y sentía mareos

No athena-sama mañana podrá verlos por ahora descanse, yo iré a darles la noticia de su regreso – salió del cuarto con andar ágil, dejando las puertas abiertas

Recuéstese esta débil, debe alimentarse y reponer fuerzas – dijo tranquilizándola, la arropo y canto la nana compuesta por ella hasta que la diosa volvió a sumirse en un tranquilo sueño.

/

Todo habitante del santuario se había reunido en la entrada de la casa de Aries, donde los doce caballeros dorados caminaban nerviosos en la entrada, seiya, shiana e kiki llegaron cuando shion aparecía de las profundidades de la casa de Aries.

Hoy al atardecer me fue informado que nuestra diosa despertó – aplausos y gritos de alegría se escucharon

Podemos verla – grito hyoga desde una columna a la derecha

Por ahora no ni siquiera yo he podido verla – dijo shion con un deje de rabia en la voz – las ninfas quieren que descanse, pero mañana ella se presentara ante nosotros

Athena está entre nosotros, ¡athena!, volvió con nosotros, aleluya Zeus nos ha escuchado – clamaban al insomnio los caballeros, apretándose las manos y abrasándose entre sí.

Vallan a descansar mañana nos reuniremos en el coliseo, pues estar más que seguro que athena querrá verlos a todos, no siendo más hasta mañana – dijo emprendiendo el ascenso a la cámara del patriarca no sin antes cruzar unas palabras con los dorados y con kiki.

Los 5 caballeros divinos se buscaron con la mirada y se reunieron en la columna donde estaba hyoga con los brazos cruzados.

Como estará - se preguntó shun en tono algo preocupado, mirando a su hermano perspicaz

Bien esta despierta – apunto ikki, mirando a su hermano de reojo – aun no me iré – le aseguro a su hermano

Porque no madrugamos mañana para verla – propuso shiryu

Claro su ilustrísima, como ordene – brome ikki imitando el tono de shiryu

Yo estoy de acuerdo – dijo seiya antes de que shiryu regañara a ikki

Entonces no se diga más nos veremos mañana a las 5 de la mañana – dijo con ánimo hyoga

Ahora vamos a dormir o no podremos madrugar – hablo shiryu con autoridad

Por supuesto después de usted – dijo ikki y hyoga lo imito al hacer la reverencia enfadando a shiryu

Caminaron entre la multitud rumbo a la aldea, la emoción por el regreso de su diosa hizo que a todos se les antojara celebrar; sacaron sillas, pusieron música y sin más se armó un pequeño festejo al lado de la fuente de la aldea, a los divinos no les apetecía unirse a la celebración pero tampoco querían alejarse de sus compañeros más de lo que estaban, por las atenciones brindadas por shion y por los lujosos apartamentos otorgados por athena.

Vieron como marin, shiana y june estaban apartadas en la celebración mirando a geki y jabu que eran los que encabezaban la fiesta, detrás de shiryu el pequeño kiki se le colgo en la espalda sorprendiéndolo

Enano no deberías estar en Aries en tu cuna – le dijo ikki con sarcasmo

Pues tengo derecho a venir soy aspirante – dijo orgulloso bajándose de la espalda de shiryu – además su ilustrísima me envía con un mensaje

Cual – pregunto seiya inquieto

Quiere verlos a las 6 de la mañana

Porque razón – indago shun con duda

Adelantaron el desayuno para ver a athena en privado antes de que vea al coliseo – susurro mirando a los lados – nos vemos me voy a Aries

Ponte el chupete – le grito ikki, cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente se volteo a mirar a sus amigos – entonces?

Nos encontraremos a las 5 de todas formas - sentencio seiya

Vamos a dormir – dijo shiryu simulado no ver a ikki rodar los ojos

/

En la inmensa oscuridad se levantó muy repuesta o mucho mejor que el día anterior, asomo su cabeza por la ventana viendo aun las estrellas relampagueantes en el cielo oscuro, debía ser muy temprano examino su habitación con melancolía estaba igual que la última vez, la había decorado con ayuda de kanon se dirigió al baño viendo su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo, a pesar de llevar 3 meses inconsciente su piel se veía lucida casi brillante, sus ojos tenían un fulgor que ella tomo como alegría y su cabello sedoso trenzado se veía incluso más largo; deshizo la trenza se despojó de su ropa y entro a la bañera, abrió la llave del agua caliente y disfruto como el agua relajaba sus músculos y la piel agradecía el gesto. Estado bajo el agua dejo su mente vagar por primera vez, pensó en el aspecto que tendrían los caballeros y aun más en cómo se llevarían, pues estaba al tanto de que había mucho rencor en las doce casas, la reacción de los caballeros de bronce al ver la aldea, pensó que de seguro no seria un dia fácil. Lidiando con esos pensamientos su mente le reflejo el mas anciado y el mas deplorable al mismo tiempo, como estaría seiya?, ¿estaría preocupado por ella? Ladeo la cabeza instando alejar ese pensamiento de su mente hace mucho había decidido que los sentimientos por el pegaso debía matarlos, quitando lo obvio (que ella era una diosa y el un mortal, que él le debía devoción y ella su amor al igual que a sus demás caballeros). Nunca vio un indicio de que el pegaso se interesara en ella, aunque difícil había aceptado que el terminaría tarde o temprano en unos brazos que nunca serían los suyos, se lo imaginaba con miho pues en la ocasión que creyó ser amada por él, él había salido con miho dejándole en claro que no había oportunidad.

Algo más orientada salió de la bañera con una toalla enrollada en torno a su esbelta figura, camino hacia el closet y saco un típico vestido blanco griego largo hasta sus tobillos, ajustado en su cintura, manga larga y con cuello alto, dejaba pequeños rastros de piel al descubierto como en sus brazos donde la tela estaba unida por delgados hilos, se peinó algo distraída sin notar como su larga cabellera le llegaba más debajo de la cadera, salió del cuarto con pasos silenciosos paso por las habitaciones sin atreverse a averiguar quién dormiría allí, se deslizo hasta el salón de reuniones donde se sintió como en casa, miro con melancolía el lugar, la última vez que piso la sala había observado la daga con la que horas después se quitaría la vida en manos de saga, se acercó al trono con vacilación, paso su mano por los descansa brazos miro por encima de la silla y decidió subir a ver la espléndida noche al lado de la estatua de athena…

/

Muy silenciosamente seiya salió del departamento, con los zapatos en las manos, cerró la puerta lentamente y bajo las escaleras en punticas.

Que chistoso poni – hablo ikki alterando al pegaso que resbalo unos cuantos peldaños y callo a los pies del fénix

Mierda – susurro sobándose la cabeza – me asustaste ikki

Date prisa – lo urgió hyoga en tono divertido – deja el teatro

¡No es teatro! – dijo mirando al rubio, que cubría su boca con su mano para no reírse – no quiero despertar a seika

Peleas contra dioses y te asusta tu hermana? – bromeo shiryu

Shiryu – dijo el pegaso en falso tono ofendido – no estas de mi lado?

Vamos – dijo jabu haciéndose notar, detrás de el geki y ban los abservaban distantes

Que hacen ustedes a…

Nos escucharon anoche y quieren venir – dijo shun – no me pareció mal saori los aprecia

Pues entonces vamos

Se deslizaron por las doce casas como sombras, sin hacer ningún ruido, les sorprendió que al salir de la casa de piscis nadie los había oído; se preguntaron si shion tendría razón al pedirles que entrenaran, se notaba que no estaban en forma

Shiryu se adelantó y abrió con cuidado la puerta de la sala de reuniones, les sorprendió ver a los 12 caballeros dorados, kanon y kiki en dos filas totalmente bien presentados y en el centro shion lucia su túnica de patriarca con elegancia; lentamente entraron en la sala como niños al ser descubiertos haciendo una travesura.

Bienvenidos, chicos – saludo shaka rompiendo el incómodo silencio

Buenos días – dijeron todos

Pues como verán estamos haciendo una pequeña reunión antes de que athena se reúna con nosotros – hablo shion – espero que se comporten, como caballeros de la orden de athena, no quiero comentarios fuera de lugar hoy

Diles que no se burlen de mi – dijo mascara de muerte con aire ofendido, mirando a milo y aioria que reían por lo bajo – o los matare lo juro

Milo, aioria por favor compórtense con angeló – hablo shion sin darle importancia, pero mirándolos severamente – no me reten a dejarlos en cabos unión 1 semana

Si ban, jabu y geki están aquí porque no shiana y marin – dijo kiki para hacerse oír – ellas también merecen estar aquí

Creo que no fueron invitados a esta reunión – dijo afrodita con desdén

Los 3 caballeros de bronce miraron al piso abrumados, sabían que no los consideraban dignos de estar ahí y que no eran bienvenidos en las doce casas por algunos, pero trabajaban incansable mente para demostrar que merecían el puesto en la orden por su valía y no por su relación con athena

Afrodita - lo reprendió dohko – ellos crecieron al lado de la señorita athena

El comentario de dohko era peor que las miradas de desaprobación que recibían de los dorados, ellos lo sabían los consideraban débiles e indignos para servir a athena

Las cortinas se movieron detrás del trono, todos miraron con detenimiento aquel lugar pues sabían que eran los únicos en ese momento en la sala de reuniones, las cortinas se apartaron para dejar ver a la joven reencarnación de athena iluminada por los rayos naranjas, rojos y amarillos del amanecer.

Fin del capitulo


	11. capitulo 11: acontecimientos

Un nuevo comienzo alma, vida y corazón

Capítulo 11: acontecimientos

Las cortinas se movieron detrás del trono, todos miraron con detenimiento aquel lugar pues sabían que eran los únicos en ese momento en la sala de reuniones, las cortinas se apartaron para dejar ver a la joven reencarnación de athena iluminada por los rayos naranjas, rojos y amarillos del amanecer.

Todos la observaron por algunos segundos sorprendidos hasta que shion se arrodillo y bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto, todos lo imitaron en silencio nadie dijo nada ante la presencia de la diosa aunque algunos querían decirle lo agradecidos que estaban de volver; para seiya fue aun mas difícil no salir corriendo por la sala y abrazarla pues las cosas eran muy diferentes a cuando vivían en la mansión, ahora todo era diferente. Le debía gratitud y respeto, no podía evitar sentirse incomodo ante la reverencia pues sabía bien lo mucho que le desagradaba a saori aquello, ella nunca había impuesto su autoridad encima de ellos, ella se había ganado el respeto y la gratitud aun acosta de su vida, escucho como caminaba por el salón sin decir nada se acercaba al lugar donde estaba seiya, antes de llegar al lado de seiya se detuvo, por entre sus pestañas seiya vio el vestido blanco de saori que se agito y vio como aquella se inclinaba y una mano suave y cálida le acariciaba el rostro hasta levantarlo

Bienvenida athena-sama – susurro el pegaso, mirándola como si por primera vez viera el sol, estaba preciosa; tomando su mano entre las suyas pero saori negó con la cabeza y acaricio de nuevo su mejilla, derramando lagrimas por sus mejillas cerrando sus ojos – disculpa, bienvenida saori – dijo sonriente

La diosa lo abrazo para sorpresa de todos que los espiaban silenciosamente, sollozo en el hombro del pegaso mientras el embriagado de felicidad le acariciaba la larga cabellera morada con dulzura, provocando miradas de reproche en algunos

Que alegría – dijo saori separándose del pegaso, mirándolo con gran ternura – estas vivo, oh cuanto lo siento seiya

Pero que dices, si gracias a ti estoy vivo – dijo en su oído

La joven se separó del caballero con lágrimas surcando su cara, miro al caballero divino del dragón quel se arrodillo a su lado para abrazarla con respeto

Gracias athena- sama – dijo con agradecimiento shiryu

Gracias a ustedes por su apoyo – susurro la peli morada que se levantó del piso con ayuda de shiryu y camino hacia hyoga que se puso de pie de un brinco al verla acercarse y abrió sus brazos como alas para recibirla

Nos tenías preocupados – dijo paternal el cisne

Lo siento mucho – miro con gran emoción al rubio que le sonrió y señalo con su cabeza a shun que la miraba con ojos llorosos se acercó a ella y la abrazo fuertemente derramando unas cuantas lagrimas – oh shun no llores

Son lágrimas de alegría, además tú también estas llorando – le sonrió y palmeo su hombro, ella miraba fijamente a ikki que se había recargado en una columna y la miraba con curiosidad, para saori esa fue una bienvenida estilo ikki, se acercó vacilante a él y lo abrazo y para gran sorpresa de ella él le devolvió el abrazo

Tenías a mucha gente preocupada por ti – hablo con voz grave y dura el fénix, más la estrecho entre sus brazos con dulzura y respeto – que bueno que despiertas al fin

Saori le sonrió y abraso a ban, geki y jabu este ultimo la apretó entre sus brazos más tiempo que los demás incluso que seiya; para molestia de algunos que se aclararon la garganta y apretaron los puños. Paso por las fila de los dorados abrazando a mu, Aldebarán, aioria y milo la recibieron con melancolía y ternura, shaka por su lado la miro con resentimiento y se alejó unos pasos al verla acercarse

Shaka – lo llamo saori

Athena-sama me da alegría verla bien al fin y gozando de buena salud – dijo distante con los ojos firmemente cerrados con fuerza

Shaka, sé que debes estar molesto por no llevarte conmigo como prometí, pero quería que la pelea fuera sola entre hades y yo – hablo saori acercándose vacilante al caballero – aunque al final los caballeros de bronce me ayudaron mucho, no hubiera hecho nada sin ninguno de ustedes a mi lado y tú fuiste para mí de gran ayuda y consuelo.

Porque los llevaste a ellos – recrimino shaka abriendo sus furiosos ojos azules

Mi plan no era ese shaka – dijo cariñosamente, comprendiendo que aquello era algo inesperado de parte el caballero de la virgen que siempre era muy reservado y sabio, pero en aquel momento mostraba su inconformidad y resentimiento – ustedes se unieron para destruir el muro de los lamentos sin que yo pudiera impedirlo y sacrificaron sus vidas para que los caballeros de bronce pasaran hasta los elíseos y me ayudaran, ya que sin ellos de pronto todos estaríamos muertos.

Yo la hubiera ayudado

Lo se shaka, lo sé – saori lo abrazo con gran cuidado de no herir sus sentimientos, sentido como poco a poco el caballero la envolvía entre sus cálidos brazos – pero aun así estamos aquí hay que disfrutar de la paz tan añorada

Gracias – dijo secamente

La diosa sabía muy bien que sería difícil shaka era el más difícil entre los conflictos que iba a lidiar aquel día, pero al voltearse a mirar al resto de sus caballeros supo que lo de shaka había sido fácil comparado con lo que venía, vio a mascara de muerte, afrodita, saga shura y camus aun arrodillados ante ella con la cabeza casi rosando el piso haciendo una exagerada reverencia, los miro y suspiro con paciencia esto sería difícil

Caballeros levántense y déjenme ver sus rostros – hablo con autoridad

Obedecieron sin discutir pero mantuvieron las cabezas abajo en señal de arrepentimiento, saga y shura desbordaban lágrimas por sus rostros

Yo estoy muy orgullosa de cada uno de ustedes, estoy infinita mente feliz de saber que pese a todo ustedes me serán fieles hasta después de la muerte, espero con gran anhelo que puedan perdonarse a sí mismos puesto que yo ya los he perdonado por ser tan valerosos y fieles – dijo lo último con humor más el salón no se relajó nada, se acercó a mascara de muerte y lo abrazo

Gracias – murmuro este con la voz quebrada, se separó lentamente de ella y le sonrió, afrodita no dudo ni un segundo en abrazarla con emoción

Prometo solucionar lo de tus rosa – dijo radiante athena

Gracias – dijo con voz débil pero agradecida el pisciano

Camus se acercó a y reverencio más como un prisionero condenado a muerte que como un caballero, la diosa sin embargo lo miro y le sonrió, lo apretó un momento entre sus cálidos brazos que parecían aliviar el dolor y resentimiento que tenían, el acuariano le devolvió el abrazo para alegría de ella. Saga y shura sin embargo estaban temerosos y antes que nada le pidieron perdón mojando su hombro cuando ella los abrazo, mientras ella les aseguraba lo orgullosa que se sentía de que fueran parte de la orden de athena. Miro a un chico joven que solo había visto en circunstancias críticas, que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarla y protejerla, al verlo perplejo sonrió pues el centauro la miraba cohibido y sonrojado, ella se acercó rápido hasta él y alargo su mano elegantemente

Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerte al fin – dijo emocionada

Señorita athena ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos, déjeme decir con mucho respeto que esta hermosa y radiante – el galante caballero de sagitario dijo esto muy sonrojado, pero athena lo miro sonriente y le soltó la mano y lo abrazo fuerte mientras el olía su esencia tan familiar y la estrechaba contra su pecho protectoramente

Siempre añore conocerte – dijo la chica

Gracias por permitirme volver a su lado, con mis hermanos

Gracias a ti por todo lo has hecho – lo miro a los ojos viendo su profunda bondad y honestidad, una mano pesada se posó en su hombro, giro y vio a un alto chico pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro – maestro – susurro la diosa

Athena luce más hermosa que la última vez que nos vimos – dijo sonriente

Eso fue en la reencarnación anterior, hace más de 200 años dohko – dijo el patriarca mirando a la pequeña niña para el, con la que había compartido muy poco tiempo que ahora se hallaba en brazos de su amigo y lo miraba maravillada – es un gusto para mi tenerla entre nosotros los mortales de nuevo

Cuanto tiempo shion, que gusto verte – se abrasaron fuertemente hasta que el patriarca se alejó para mirarla con los ojos vidriosos de la emoción

Nos recuerda? – pregunto asombrado

Tengo toda mi memoria intacta

Que malo que recuerdes a dos viejos - dijo dohko y saori sonrió más shion lo miro con ganas de patearlo

Athena-sama – la llamaba la voz del gemelo menor kanon, que la miraba esperándola con los brazos abiertos pues ellos se habían unido mucho en los meses que saori paso en el santuario

¡Kanon! Que alegría – dijo corriendo hacia él y siendo recibida con mucha ternura por parte del geminan – ahora estamos completos

Y yo – pregunto con aire ofendido kiki, agarrando la falda de saori con ambas manos – no te hago falta?

Claro que sí, eres de los más importantes – sonrió agachándose para quedar a su altura y abrazarlo o más bien acunarlo entre ellos con cariño – como estas mi más fiel y valiente caballerito

Muy bien ahora que estas con nosotros – dijo kiki altivamente sonriendo

La más reciente reencarnación de athena miro el salón congojada y melancólica, ni en sus sueños más locos pensó tenerlos a todos reunidos, sonrió para sí misma, estaba orgullosa de todos los presentes y de si misma porque aunque aún recordaba el frio y el dolor en la inmensa oscuridad donde paso tres meses entre la vida y la muerte, eso no era nada de sacrifico con tal de tenerlos a todos a su lado y brindarles una época de ubico en el centro del salón al lado de jabu y milo quedando frente a seiya, nadie rompió el silencio que Asia presencia en la estancia pues no era incomodo, más bien era mágico y cálido para todos.

Athena – la llamo Amelia sorprendiéndolos a todos, helena y tatsumi estaban en la sala mirándola como si vieran el sol por primera vez – debería descansar

Tranquila señorita athena yo me he encargado de todo aquí en el santuario y tengo algunas cosas que quisiera que mirase y aprobase, si desea mañana puedo ponerla al tanto de todo –dijo shion – mañana organizaremos una reunión en el coliseo para que la vean todos aquí en el santuario y para dar…

Gracias pero quisiera ponerme al tanto cuanto antes, no estoy cansada o si más bien de estar en la cama – dijo humorísticamente para romper un poco el hielo y funciono por que varios de los presentes se rieron

Es muy temprano aun athena, por que no descansa y más tarde se pone al tanto de todo – dijo helena persuasiva

No quiero hacerme cargo del santuario hoy mismo ya he descansado suficiente y además hay algunas cosas que quisiera hablar con shion sobre… - miro a su alrededor pensativa – el santuario

Pues porque no empezamos por desayunar y después decides – sugirió dohko

No creo que esté listo el desayuno – apunto Aldebarán

Yo creo que sí, las doncellas empiezan desde temprano o por lo menos las de las doce casas – hablo mu

Si es verdad, una vez fui a buscar café a las 4 de la mañana y ya estaban levantadas – dijo milo serio para sorpresa de todos

Entonces vamos – dijo seiya caballerosamente tendiéndole una mano a la diosa que acepto encantada para disgusto de algunos

Todos caminaron hacia el salón continuo donde comían, aunque era muy temprano las doncellas ya habían aseado el lugar y había un rico olor a huevos fritos. En la cabecera de la mesa se sentó saori y a sus lados dohko y shion que empujo a seiya disimuladamente que había ayudado a sentar a saori y la miraba embobado, a la izquierda Amelia y helena seguido de seiya y los demás caballeros de bronce que charlaban animadamente con los caballeros dorados sentados enfrente. Parecía una reunión de toda una familia que no se veía hacia años aunque en parte era verdad

Athena-sama - la llamo jabu, atrayendo la atención de muchos ya que hablo más alto de lo normal

Si jabu – dijo la aludida con vos melodiosa

Yo quisiera pregunta-tar-tarle – dijo jabu aclarándose la voz algo nervioso pues todos lo miraban – si usted piensa volver a Japón

Inmediatamente todos miraron a la diosa

Yo aún debo quedarme aquí en el santuario, aunque también debo poner las cosas en orden en Japón – dijo pensativa y algo preocupada pues no se había planteado esa cuestión; muchos miraron con odio a jabu que bajo la cabeza avergonzado

Las puestas principales se abrieron entrando shiana, marin, june, seika y sunrei. al verla se paralizaron en la entrada aunque ya sabían que ella estaba allí por cortesía de kiki

Siéntense – ordeno shion algo molesto por el comentario del unicornio

Obedecieron en silencio shiana y marin que ya conocían a la reencarnación de athena al acercarse a sus puestos habituales al lado de ikki y geki la miraron y reverenciaron ante ella, que les sonrió encantada por el gesto; june y seika sin embargo pasaron por alto a la diosa y se sentaron sin siquiera mirarla pues para seika ella era la culpable del separa miento de seiya y ella, june sin embargo no le tenía rencor pero tampoco le tenía tanta devoción para reverenciarla porque también la consideraba culpable de no pasar más tiempo con shun por sus batallas. Sunrei antes de sentarse al lado de seika que ya había entablado conversación con june le sonrió y la saludo reverenciando en su puesto.

Las doncellas sirvieron el desayuno, las risas abundaron en el salón, las bromas de milo y Aldebarán entretuvieron a saori la mayor parte del tiempo, miraba asombrada a cada uno, era estupendo ver que aunque habían tenido diferencias ahora se la llevaban bien, ver como shura y aioria hablaban como viejos amigos o saga y kanon se trataban con amabilidad y casi cariño la alegro; se sentía muy cómoda en el santuario mas no estaba en su totalidad a gusto de pronto se debía a que todos la miraban con profundo respeto, o que todos se dirigían a ella cortésmente; muy en el fondo extrañaba la mansión y la relación que tenía con los caballeros de bronce antes de partir al santuario porque ellos la trataban y la miraban como lo que era en ese momento una humana que podía sufrir, llorar y amar.

Athena-sama – llamo su atención shion a su lado – desea que nos pongamos a trabajar

Eh si por favor – pidió ella

Saori-sa… digo athena-sama – dijo shun avergonzado - cuando tengas tiempo quisieras ir a la aldea a dar una vuelta

Claro – respondió alegre ante la invitación pasando por alto que la iba llamar saori como normalmente lo hacia

Athena-sama usted no debería andar por allí, acaba de despertar – la regaño Amelia

Debería descansar – tercio helena

Por ahora – dijo alto para hacerse escuchar – iré a resolver unos asuntos con shion

Y sin más replicas salieron el patriarca con la diosa de la guerra de sala

/

A las doce en punto cada soldado, doncella, amazona, caballero de bronce, plata o dorado estaban en el coliseo organizados por rangos, shion caminaba de allí para acá dando posiciones y ordenando que se alistaran rápido algo eufórico y nervioso; prácticamente todos estaban en filas horizontales de a 12 personas gracias al esfuerzo de shion, en primera fila estaban los doce caballeros dorados luciendo sus esplendidas armaduras, en la segunda los 5 caballeros divinos con los restantes sobrevivientes caballeros de plata como marin y shiana, kanon y kiki completaban la segunda fila, la tercera y cuarta los caballeros de bronce como jabu, geki, ban, nachi, ichi y june, la quinta y sexta fila los aspirantes a caballeros entre ellos makoto, Akira y tatsuya, en la séptima fila las doncellas tanto del santuario como de la fuente y en la octava, novena y décima fila los soldados

En lo alto del coliseo camino a las doce casas una luz cálida y bondadosa invadió a cada miembro del santuario dándoles paz y armonía; al levantar la vista vieron su cabello morado bailando con el viento, el vestido blanco ondeando a la brisa le daban un aspecto angelical, una dulce sonrisa apareció en su rostro de porcelana, al verla todos los presentes en el coliseo se inclinaron felices al ver nuevo a su diosa.

Shion se situó a su lado con gesto orgulloso luciendo su túnica distintiva de patriarca, miro con devoción a la joven, se aclaró la garganta para dirigirse al coliseo

El día de hoy al fin athena está entre nosotros – dijo con voz monocorde y fuerte – después de la ardua batalla librada contra hades, donde muchos perecieron y gracias a su gran bondad y generosidad hoy nos encontramos aquí

Proclamaciones de alegría y gritos de júbilo acompañados por aplausos y chiflidos abundaron en el santuario, atentos a las palabras de shion muchos se levantaban en punticas para verlo mejor más los murmullos fueron apagados por athena quien levanto una mano pidiendo silencio

Me alegra mucho volver a verlos, ver el día de hoy sus rostros llenos de vida y felicidad es lo que nos empujó a pelear tan arduamente ante hades y soñar con un mundo lleno de luz – athena los miro a cada uno agradecida de confirmar una vez más que tomarlos bajo su protección fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho – me gustaría destacar a los valiosos guerreros, que gracias a su buena voluntad y coraje vencimos en esta guerra santa

Más aplausos

Primero a nuestros valientes caballeros dorados que cada uno tanto por separado como juntos nos brindaron un rayo de luz a todos nosotros, mu, Aldebarán, saga, mascara de muerte, aioria, shaka, dohko, milo, aioros, shura, camus y afrodita dieron su vida ara destruir el muro de los lamentos en el infierno y así dar paso a otros para seguir peleando – el coliseo entero aplaudió a los 12 dorados que reverenciaron ante athena que les sonrió complacida – a pesar de no ser reconocido y de no portar armadura kanon el hermano gemelo de saga de géminis peleo arduamente en las doce casas y en el infierno donde venció a uno de los tres jueces del infierno, el más poderoso radamanthys - el coliseo volvió a aplaudir no tan animado como ante los caballeros dorados ya que no olvidaban que kanon había sido aliado de Poseidón – aun después de la muerte nuestro querido y fiel patriarca sigue interesado en proteger el santuario así como a cada uno de nosotros que nos ha visto crecer a la mayoría de los presentes y al igual cada uno de nosotros le tenemos un profundo cariño – saori sonrió dichosa ya que todo el santuario aplaudió y se oyeron exclamaciones como "que viva el patriarca'' y "por su santidad, vida eterna'' – y por último los caballeros de bronce no importando el rango que poseían, o las ordenes impuestas; atravesaron las doce casas, el inframundo y el muro de los lamentos para entregarme mi armadura peleando contra varios espectros, los dioses del sueño y la muerte, Hipnos y thanatos y contra el mismo hades, dándome valor para derrotarlo, a hyoga de cisne, shiryu de dragón, shun de Andrómeda, ikki de fénix y seiya de pegaso que se atravesó contra la espada de hades para evitar que fuera herida. Hoy ellos merecen ser horados por todos nosotros por eso yo los proclamo como lo caballeros divinos

Con un movimiento elegante y fino saori se inclinó ante los cinco caballeros de bronces que la miraban sorprendidos, acto seguido todo el coliseo se inclinó ante ellos imitando a su diosa a excepción de unos cuantos entre ellos jabu que apretaba los puños con fuerza y miraba a los 5 divinos con ira; esto no paso desapercibido para saori que lo miro con tristeza

Hoy en la mañana entre athena y yo hemos decidido el nuevo funcionamiento del santuario – dijo shion después de que todos se irguieran de nuevo, en el coliseo rondo una atmosfera tensa y ante las nuevas órdenes – los caballeros dorados aparte de custodiar su casa se prepararan para tomar discípulos bajo su mando, y harán salidas del santuario en busca de información

Los dorados que daron sorprendidos pero alegres no estaba mal, salir del santuario debes en cuando con la oportunidad de conocer más países era única; todos sabían que athena debió influir en esa decisión pues los caballeros de plata siempre hacían esas labores

Los caballeros de plata que aún quedan se harán cargo de liderar cuadrillas para que patrullen por rodorio y la aldea ya que todos sabemos que los enemigos pasados siempre llegan primero a la aldea en busca de información; geki de osos y ichi de hidra lideran los escuadrones a cargo de la vigilancia en los límites del santuario

Los soldados y los caballeros de plata y bronce aplaudieron encantados pues les gustaban sus líderes y aún más les estaban brindando una gran oportunidad y responsabilidad

Jabu de unicornio se encargara de dirigir a los demás caballeros de bronce en el santuario para hacer guardias en las doce casas – jabu respiro profundamente, ansiaba ser reconocido no por shion o los demás caballeros; no él deseaba ser reconocido por saori quería demostrarle que el valía tanto como seiya o shaka – marin de águila se encargara de entrenar a los aspirantes que tengan un avance en su entrenamiento y les haga falta poco para controlar su cosmos y así poder darles un maestro, shiana de ofiuco se encargara del entrenamiento de los demás aspirantes

Se oyó un murmullo de negación en las filas de los aspirantes, todos sabían muy bien que shiana era una masacradora a la hora de entrenar

A kanon de géminis se le otorgara un puesto en la orden de athena como caballero y además tendrá la responsabilidad de resolver asuntos del santuario como la mano derecha tanto de athena como la mía – el ex general marino no se lo creía lo que acababa de escuchar pues shion nunca lo había tomado en cuanta y ahora ese gesto aunque probablemente era por parte de athena lo dejo atónito – a los 5 caballeros divinos tendrán la misión de velar por la seguridad de nuestra diosa athena

Muy sorprendidos tanto como los divinos como el coliseo aplaudieron desconcertados tal responsabilidad solo la tenían los caballeros dorados

Mañana tendremos una reunión para aclarar los cargos impuestos y dar sus indicaciones por ahora descansen y nos veremos mañana

El coliseo más algo abrumado pero igual de enérgico que al principio vio desaparecer a athena, el patriarca y los doce caballeros dorados rumbo a las doce casas.

Fin del capitulo


	12. capitulo 12: el camino a seguir

Un nuevo comienzo alma, vida y corazón

Capítulo 12: el camino a seguir

El coliseo más algo abrumado pero igual de enérgico que al principio vio desaparecer a athena, el patriarca y los doce caballeros dorados rumbo a las doce casas

/

La tarde pasaba lenta en el santuario, de pronto se debía a la tranquilidad en el aire por el despertar de su diosa o la tensión del día siguiente por las nuevas órdenes impuestas en el santuario

Un dragón se deslizaba con sigilo por la séptima casa silenciosamente, se detuvo en una columna a observar a cierta pelinegra de cabellos trenzados, que leía un libro despreocupadamente recostada en un sillón junto a una ventana; la miro por algunos segundos estaba temerario de acercarse a ella y recibir otra negativa ante sus absurdas disculpas, se voltio ligeramente pensando en intentarlo en otra ocasión y dio un brinco al ver a su maestro mirándolo divertido.

¡MAESTRO¡ - grito shiryu asustado al ser sorprendido y detrás de ellos sunrei había botaba el libro también asustada al escuchar a shiryu gritar

Shiryu – dijo el caballero de libra como si no lo hubiera sorprendido mirando a sunrei y shiryu no lo hubiera gritado – porque no tomas él te conmigo

C-cla-claro maestro

Sunrei me harías el favor de prepararnos te, si eres tan gentil – dijo el pelirrojo en voz alta para que la chica lo escuchara

Por supuesto, ya vuelvo – salió hacia las profundidades de la casa de libra

Ven – le indico a shiryu señalando la sala – sentémonos veo que tienes dudas?

No maestro se equivoca – más la voz le tembló al final delatándolo, pues se le daba muy mal mentir

Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea shiryu, además de ser mi discípulo te considero parte de mi familia, eres como mi hijo – dijo bastante serio y paternal

Es que – dudo un poco, pues no podía contarle todo lo que había ocurrido con sunrei pues no sería capaz de volver a mirarlo, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarse sin delatarse – creo que sunrei está… enfadada conmigo

Por algo en particular?

Eh creo que me excedí un poco

Aja – él se imaginaba más o menos lo ocurrido pues había visto a sunrei rara y cuando le pregunto le conto a medias pero él ya se hacía una idea de lo que había pasado; miro al joven que tenía delante y lo observo descubriendo que del niño que había acogido ya no había rastro o por lo menos no en lo físico por ahora era igual de alto a él, musculoso, valiente y lo más importante honorable, aunque en su mirada aún se veía pureza y sabiduría, sabía que sus dos hijos se amaban no era un secreto y más aún sabía que tarde que temprano shiryu vendría a pedirle la mano de sunrei.

De las profundidades de la casa de libra se escucharon pasos suaves, ambos dirigieron sus miradas a ver a sunrei con la bandeja, la tetera y tazas caminando hacia ellos

Mire maestro – le ofreció un taza, se voltio hacia shiryu y sin mirarlo le tendió la otra

Gracias - dijeron ambos, bebe rieron en silencio mirando disimuladamente a la chica enfrente de ellos que servía su te

Maestro usted ya sabía de los planes de su ilustrísima y de athena-sama? – pregunto shiryu en un intento vano de romper el incómodo silencio

Algo así – sonrió travieso – shion ha estado ideando planes para todos, aunque athena también tenía muchas ideas para el santuario pero al parecer todo salió como ambos lo premeditaron

Ya lo creo, athena siempre quiso que nosotros estuviéramos en el santuario – dijo shiryu recordando las largas platicas con saori – ella deseaba que todos nos lleváramos bien y que la orden fuera una familia y que el santuario fuera nuestro hogar

Si ellos desean armonía – dijo pensativo dohko, mirando inquisitivamente a shiryu que miraba a sunrei por encima de su taza de té, sunrei sin embargo se le notaba la incomodidad ante la perspicaz mirada del dragón - por eso debemos empezar por aceptar nuestros errores antes de juzgar, aceptar los de los demás porque no hay persona sin defecto en la tierra ni en el mismo cielo; es de sabios perdonar y vivir sin rencor

Sunrei miro con disimulo a shiryu, se sintió triste pues ella había ansiado por mucho tiempo que shiryu se fijase en ella como mujer, pero al saber que la amaba aparte de una inmensa felicidad sintió miedo, duda… de tenerlo y perderlo de nuevo; de pronto su inquietud desapareció, en dolor en su pecho ya no tuvo sentido, su mente se despejo dándole paso a la razón ¿Qué importaba si explotaba otra inminente guerra?¿que importaba si la dejaba y moría?, que importancia habría tenido amarlo si no podía estar con él, así fuera tan solos unos minutos, sería peor perderlo sin haberlo amado que amarlo y perderlo?. Prefería mil veces disfrutar a su lado los majares del amor caminando a ciegas por su camino escogido del deber, que llorar por su amor sola, su mente vagó por momentos deseados, su boda, la luna de miel, un hijo… una versión pequeña de shiryu que la acompañaría si el faltaba así siguiera los pasos de honor de su padre ese sería la bendición y maldición por amarlo pero no importaba lo amaba con locura y con sus miedos perdía tiempo precioso a su lado.

Sunrei, sunrei, ¡sunrei! - la llamo dohko sacándola de sus pensamientos – estas bien hija

Eh si – respondió mirando a shiryu con las mejillas sonrosadas, el dragón la miro preocupado y se sorprendió al ver que ella le dedicaba una sonrisa que le devolvió con alegría – mmm que tarde es maestro, debo irme

Yo también – dijo shiryu con apuro levantándose tan estrepitosamente que empujo la bandeja del te hasta que se estrelló con el piso produciendo gran alboroto, dohko rio por lo bajo sunrei sonrió y la levanto – disculpen nos vemos mañana

Cuídense – dijo reprimiendo una carcajada – yo iré a ver a su ilustrísima – y sin más dejo la casa de libra dejándolos solos

Sunrei se levantó y camino lentamente hacia la salida opuesta por donde había salido el maestro, shiryu la siguió temerario, la había seguido mas no tenía idea de que decirle para disculparse o que decir sin que lo mandara al diablo, la miro disimuladamente sorprendido de que ella lo observaba también sonriente, se le acerco y tomo su mano entrelazado sus manos suspirando ante el rose

Se detuvieron en las escaleras mirándose fijamente sin hablar diciéndose todo, lentamente shiryu le acaricio la mejilla con ternura, ella se le acerco y atrevidamente deposito un dulce beso en sus labios asombrando al dragón que se lo devolvió con tanta alegría y entusiasmo que la elevo del suelo

Permanecieron largo rato abrasados contemplándose como si fuera la primera vez que se viesen, ignorando por completo el espectáculo tan maravilloso detrás de ellos pues el sol moría de nuevo y colores rojo, naranja y amarillo adornaban el cielo celebrando la reconciliación esperada

/

Las rajos del crepúsculo iluminaban tenue mente la estatua de athena a su lado saori la contemplaba pensativa había sido un día ajetreado para ella; el reencuentro, las nuevas normas, la habían dejado exhausta además de lidiar con tatsumi que no paraba de preguntar cuando volvería a Japón , por otro lado las ninfas la bombardeaban preguntado cuando regresaría al olimpo, suspiro cansada no sabía que hacer primero, el santuario la necesitaba, el mundo la necesitaba, también la fundación y el olimpo era un tema del que aún no quería pensar pero según la información de helena y Amelia, Zeus quería que ella regresara pronto a su lado por eso ofreció su protección al santuario hasta que se recuperara pero ella sabía que su amabilidad se debía en un intento hábil de que volviera lo antes posible

Se acercó a la estatua poniendo una mano en ella implorando sabiduría, en el momento que el sol se extinguió en el horizonte la estatua brillo, saori levanto la vista sorprendida viendo como la mano de la estatua brillaba mas pero incrédula noto que no era la estatua en sí, sino … Nike. Repentinamente una luz dorada envolvió a la estatua al cabo de un segundo pareció desprenderse de la estatua y situarse al lado de saori

Ella se voltio hacia el resplandor precavida hacia siglos que no hablaba con ella y eso se significaba una larga y tortuosa disputa, la miro fijamente la figura de una mujer esbelta y alta se vio, parecía un ángel literalmente pues dos enormes alas salían de su espalda, cuando el brillo desapareció vio con alegría a la mujer de rasgos angelicales con cabello dorado como el oro con tenue brillo, su cara parecía talla por el mismo Zeus con unos ojos azules como el cielo y piel nívea y suave, el ángel reverencio elegantemente ante ella alargando sus alas.

Me alegra verla en buena condiciones athena – dijo la mujer con voz melodiosa

Ohh – susurro saori asombrada por su belleza – nike, diosa de la victoria a que debo el placer

Déjeme decirle que su belleza aumenta con cada luna llena

Gracias

Traigo noticias athena – dijo sin perder más tiempo, parecía molesta – mi señor Zeus…

Pareces ofuscada te ha molestado algo – comento vacilante

Por favor no preste atención a detalles sin importancia ahora lo im…

Se lo que piensas – dijo con valor, pues tras muchos años ella siempre la había cuidado con amor y cariño y al crecer fue compresiva como una verdadera amiga – sé que esta vez he ido muy lejos

Eso es asunto tuyo, ya lo hemos discutido – dijo el ángel, altaneramente – tu elegiste proteger al mundo y a los humanos, pediste mi apoyo y te lo di sin miramientos, pero no esperes que te vea morir siglo tras siglo sin guardarle rencor a tu preciosa humanidad por la que cambiaste el olimpo y a tu familia

No es así lo sabes – dijo saori seriamente – sabes bien porque elegí este camino y sabes también que no tengo una familia en el olimpo o si crees que muchos hermanos que te desean la muerte, una madrastra psicópata y un padre sobreprotector son familia te equivocas

No digas eso mi señor Zeus te adora y lo sabes – contrataco

Pero su amor me aleja de todo el mundo nike, o no recuerdas el siglo XII – pregunto con ironía

En eso te concedo la razón – razono el ángel – el desea verte

Saori guardo silencio sabía que su padre la quería pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar la tierra aun no ahora que apenas había en pesado a vivir con sus caballeros

Quiere que regrese permanentemente verdad? – pregunto inquieta saori

Me imagino que sí, esas son sus intenciones ahora que estas en paz con Poseidón y hades no volverá a atacar sin su cuerpo te quiere a su lado permanentemente, por eso envió a las ninfas, no quiere que reencarnes de nuevo

así que eso pretende – dijo nerviosa apartando su mirada – no puedo dejar a la tierra, hay muchos que la desean

Tiene un plan – le aseguro – pero será mejor que vayas a verlo pronto no demores o tomara drásticas decisiones

Eh gracias

De nada, siempre a tu servicio – dijo reverenciando otra vez

Nos veremos pronto

Solo si así lo deseas – sonrió por primera vez nike – llámame cuando me necesites

Reverencio de nuevo ante ella, alargando sus alas y se impulsó ante la fría e inmensa noche

/

El sol alumbro débilmente las doce casas, el horizonte se veía sombrío, sin embargo todos en el santuario están levantados desde el alba confinados en la entrada de la casa de Aries

Mu apareció en la entrada avisando que ya podían entrar, todos los habitantes del santuario desfilaron por las doce casas, miho que ya podía entrar en el santuario gracias a saori miraba maravillada cada detalle de las doce casas

Al llegar a piscis, afrodita los esperaba en la salida de su casa

Habitantes del santuario – dijo afrodita con voz fuerte y monocorde que lucía su espléndida armadura dorada – las ordenes de su ilustrísima es que lo esperen en la sala de reuniones para sus respectivas posiciones

Todos siguieron a la sala de reuniones donde no se podía levantar una mano sin rosar al otro, los 12 caballeros dorados portaban su armadura y se veían bastante serios; los 4 caballeros de plata que quedaban aparte de shiana y marin se veían muy nerviosos incluso más que los caballeros de bronce, en cuanto a los soldados algunos parecían enojados y otros un poco turbados, de la sala de al lado salió kanon vestido como para cualquier otra ocasión sin percatarse que todos lucían su armadura o mejores ropas; se situó enfrente al trono dando la impresión de sentarse siendo víctima de varias miradas de desdén. Estaba muy tranquilo no se veía ni una pisca nervios en cambio jabu se comía las uñas de la impaciencia

Buenos días – dijo kanon mirando a la concurrencia sonriente – el día de hoy se establecerán las nuevas órdenes en el santuario pero como bien saben no podemos dejar la aldea, rodorio y los alrededores del santuario sin protección alguna; asi que aquí tengo las guardias de los escuadrones

Levanto con lentitud los papeles que llevaba en su mano y empezó a leer nombres y lugares; asignando escuadrones y líderes ignorando las silenciosas protestas de algunos. Haci poco a poco los soldados dejaron la sala de reuniones, que dando solo los caballeros dorados, los divinos, shiana y marin y aquellos como líderes de escuadrones

Los que quedan diríjanse a la siguiente sala – dijo bostezando el ex marino

La sala donde solían desayunar se encontraban en la cabecera saori con shion a su lado revisando papeles y libros muy antiguos aun con todo le dedico una resplandeciente sonrisa a seiya que se la devolvió con agrado; las ninfas se hallaban a su lado totalmente ajenas a el ajetreo llevado por ellos, tatsumi se hallaba detrás de la silla de saori con carpetas y más papeles para saori que dirigía su mirada de vez en cuando con gesto de fastidio

Los que se hallaban acostumbrados a la cámara del patriarca tomaron sus respectivos asientos haciendo antes una pequeña reverencia ante el patriarca y athena; los demás algo avergonzados tomaron las sillas vacías y se acomodaron, los aspirantes quedaron rezagados contra la pared mientras esperaban que shion o saori empezaran con la reunión - buenos días – saludo cortésmente saori

Buenos días athena-sama – respondieron todos reverenciando de nuevo

Pues como bien saben hoy empezaremos a regir las nuevas normas – dijo shion tomando su taza de té– como kanon ya les informo, patrullaran en la aldea, rodorio y los alrededores del santuario, ya ha sido asignado cada líder ahora le corresponde a cada líder decidir posiciones y horarios que después de decidir deberán informar a kanon

Los caballeros de plata presentes y ban, geki e ichi estaban muy atentos, se erguían en sus puestos sacando pecho, pensando en parecer dignos de respeto pero algunos daban aspecto cómico como ban del cual se rio con crueldad seiya y hyoga

Kanon les facilitara las listas de las personas a su cargo y les explicara las zonas de patrulla – dijo el patriarca deteniéndose a tomar un poco de te – los caballeros de bronce empezaran al igual que sus compañeros las guardias en las doce casas, jabu se te otorgara acceso total a las doce casas y la organización del personal a tu cargo, las zonas de mayor importancia son la entrada de aries, la salida de la casa de piscis, la entrada a la cámara del patriarca, la estatua de athena, el pasillo y la sala de reunión

Saori a su lado suspiro cansada llevaban todo el día anterior más lo corrido de la mañana ideando horario, lugares, verificando papeles. Pero aunque casada como estaba, estaba feliz de ver al santuario renacer de nuevo, recorrió la mesa con la mirada y se detuvo en la sonrisa relampagueante de seiya que se reía de un chiste contado por milo antes de que shion los callara con una mirada severa, el pegaso le sostuvo la mirada arrebatándole una sonrisa que desapareció cuando shion reclamo su atención

El funcionamiento tanto de las doce casas como de la fuente seguirá siendo el mismo siempre y cuando ni Carmen ni adela tengan ningún problema con eso – dijo shion mirando a las doncellas que cabecearon en señal de aprobación – bien marin tienes la lista de los aspirantes?

Si su ilustrísima – dijo la pelirroja

Cuantos aspirantes hay en este momento en el santuario – pregunto shion buscando unos papeles que tenía enfrente

En este momento hay 35 aspirantes – dijo marin – 10 de ellos aún no superan los 6 años por lo tanto se les entrena moderadamente, a los restantes los entrenamos a diario

Los aspirantes rezagados en la pared miraban con disimulo a shion y a athena que les dedico una tierna sonrisa avergonzando a algunos

Y cuántos de los aspirantes creen que están preparados para tomar un entrenamiento para incluirse en la orden

12 aspirantes – dijo al fin, no muy convencida a su lado shiana se movía inquieta

Shiana tu qué opinas – pregunto saori antes de que shion siguiera con sus preguntas

Solo 10 para mi están listos athena-sama – musito la cobra

Solo los que resistieron las masacres – dijo milo muy bajo más para su desgracia shion y shiana lo escucharon, provocando risitas y miradas asesinas

Quienes son los postulantes – indago shion

son parís de 13 años, Andrés de 15, griseilda de 14, Eudoro de 12, deimus de 13, saphira de 14, Rosalía de 13, George de 15, Samuel de 12, remus de 13, Lisandro de 11 y Sofía de 13 – dijo marin mientras los nombrados se estremecían a sus espaldas nerviosos

Shiana quienes son los 10 postulantes para ti – pregunto shion

Los mismos nombrados por marin sin Lisandro y Sofía – aclaro

y porque circunstancia – intervino dohko

a Sofía le falta dominar su cosmos y Lisandro le cuesta encenderlo y no es constante con el entrenamiento

Pues, que opina athena-sama – pregunto shion

pues bien yo creo que aún son muy jóvenes para acatar un entrenamiento tan duro como el que les espera con un maestro; sé muy bien que deben estar pensando que los caballeros de bronce también son jóvenes pero en su caso no tuvieron elección en cambio ustedes la tienes – todos miraban a saori que miraba a su vez a los aspirantes con melancolía – en mi opinión shiana ha mencionado a los más fuertes para ser acogidos por un maestro y no deja de lado a Lisandro y Sofía por ser débiles en cambio quiere que estén más preparados antes de tomar tal riesgo, así que los aspirantes a caballero serán los elegidos por shiana

Siendo haci shiana estará a cargo de entrenarlos hasta que los caballeros dorados escojan un discípulo, tendrán un mes para prepararse antes de mostrarnos sus habilidades en un torneo, los demás discípulos estarán a cargo de marin hasta nuevo aviso – termino shion escribiendo en un libro

Bueno para terminar - de entre los papeles saco un libro y tomo varios papeles de un montón – sunrei, dohko me ha comentado que es tu deseo ayudar en la casa hogar

sí, señor – respondió la aludida

Entonces junto con la señorita miho tendrán que ponerse de acuerdo sobre la administración de tiempo, seika, seiya también me comento que quisieras ayudar?

Si – respondió con prepotencia

Entonces pueden ponerse de acuerdo las tres, deben recordar que bajo ningún motivo deben oponerse al trato que les den sus respectivos maestros a los aspirantes

Las tres cabecearon en señal de aprobación

Miho tu lugar de residencia será en la casa hogar – shion se voltio ligeramente hacia los divinos – en cuanto a ustedes – dijo mirándolos inquisitivamente – hablaran con athena de sus guardias aunque no serán necesarias si ella está en las doce casas, pero si se dispone a salir deberá contar con la mejor seguridad posible por eso se les ha delegado esta tarea deben portar su armadura en su guardia correspondiente, shiryu me informara de los sucesos, pues bien creo que eso es todo ya pueden retirarse

Shion se levantó de su silla excusándose con athena de tomar un poco de té, al que dohko se le unió, las ninfas intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras con la diosa y se retiraron, la sala iba quedando vacía poco a poco saori se desemperezo y se dispuso a salir pero antes le dedico una enorme sonrisa a sus caballeros divinos

Señorita athena me concedería unas palabras – le pidió Aiora respetuosamente – prometo no demorarla

Por supuesto – contesto ella y se sentó de nuevo

A nosotros nos regalarías unos minutos – pidió cortésmente shun deteniendo a su hermano que ya se iba

Claro siéntense por favor – la sala quedo vacía, pero aioria no hablaba aun

Que deseas aioria – pregunto sin preámbulos

Eh… hum pues vera señorita athena yo quería… pedirle

Tranquilo ella no muerde – bromeo seiya intercambiando una mirada con saori que le sonrió

Pues vera yo quería pedirle permiso para salir con marin de águila…

Fin del capitulo


	13. capitulo 13: los golpes de la vida

Un nuevo comienzo alma, vida y corazón

Capítulo 13: los golpes de la vida

Tranquilo ella no muerde – dijo seiya intercambiando una sonrisa con saori

pues Yo quería pedir tu permiso para salir… con, con marin de águila… - dijo aioria al fin muy rojo, ignorado con gran dificultad la expresión de asombro de todos

Aja te lo tenías bien guardado no? – inquirió hyoga

¡Hyoga! – Regaño shiryu codeándolo – no seas indiscreto

Pero es verdad yo nunca lo hubiera imaginado – dijo seiya posando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza

Pues será porque eres despistado poni – dijo ikki indiferente cruzándose de brazos

Athena-sama – la llamo aioria algo alarmado por la expresión de la diosa que se había recostado lentamente en el respaldar de su silla sin decir nada, pensativa y preocupada miraba a la mesa fijamente como si un exquisito espectáculo sucediera allí y solo ella lo viera – athena…-sama?

Aioria pues me encantaría decir que me has tomado por sorpresa, hace años o más bien siglos que nadie hace una petición como la tuya, lo normal es pedir la mano de la amazona – razono saori mas para sí misma que para ellos, dejando al león consternado pues amaba a marin, pero la amaba lo suficiente para casarse con ella?

Debo discutirlo con shion, pero al ser tu caballero y marin una amazona en la orden lo más correcto es que pidieses su mano, también es verdad que los tiempos han cambiado… - saori algo incomoda se tocó la frente distraídamente – shion pensaba hablar contigo y marin pues han circulado rumores, creo que no has manejado esto mejor forma

Yo quería discutirlo contigo – se defendió aioria

Saori guardo silencio pensativa, examino a aioria que la observaba suplicante

Lo que ustedes dos han hecho, equivaldría a la destitución de sus puestos – hablo la diosa preocupada – yo hablare con shion pero no puedo prometerte nada y si de verdad la amas lo mejor es que lo piensen y se casen, todo el santuario sabe de su amorío

Pues nosotros apenas nos enteramos hoy – dijo shun inocente

No, yo he escuchado rumores – afirmo ikki – y no dejen bien parado ni a shion, ni a ti

Que rumores – pregunto aioria enfadado

Que los caballeros dorados tienen un trato preferencial, que shion pasa de largo sus faltas y las encubre – aioria se estremeció ligeramente – lo de marin tiene a más de uno consternado

Ese es uno de los problemas, aioria, cuando shion me comento el asunto estaba muy desilusionado de que no le contaras nada a él y además su reputación está en juego – dijo muy seria – me sorprende de ti que creciste y conoces a shion no le comentaras nada

Yo quería hablar contigo – repitió avergonzado – yo no quería poner en duda el puesto del patriarca, quien se los dijo?

Tranquilo aioria – aviso shiryu con voz severa

Eso es algo que no pienso decirte, pues no quiero ver correr sangre en el santuario

Aioria bajo la cabeza consternado, malhumorado y sobre todo confuso

Aioria tienes algo a tu favor – intervino seiya – saori está de tu lado o no? – pregunto el pegaso

Yo quiero que ambos sean felices, pero deben recordar que ambos están al servicio de la orden y deben acatarse a las reglas estipuladas – saori le palmeo con ternura el hombro del león – pero por supuesto que deseo que estén juntos y hare todo lo que este a mi alcance pero recuerda que la decisión no es solo mía

Porque pensé que tu palabra era la última – pregunto con infantil inocencia shun

Shion se ha ganado el derecho a decidir el castigo para su falta, el crio y cuido de cada uno de ustedes, aioria tú eras muy joven cuando shion murió por eso asocias lo que hizo saga con él; pero el después de la muerte se sigue preocupando mucho por ustedes los considera sus hijos, yo solo le daré mi opinión y el tomara la decisión conveniente

Yo…

No tienes que decir nada, entiendo que todo lo que hizo ares en el cuerpo de saga te dejo marcado más que a todo a ti, pero debes superar esa etapa y darle una oportunidad a saga y ver a shion como el patriarca y como tu mentor

Lo siento, discúlpeme – le susurro, se levantó apesumbrado mirando al piso – muchas gracias – salió de la sala rápidamente sin darle tiempo a saori de consolarlo

Uff... Qué problema – dijo hyoga

Athena-sama – la llamo shun para atraer su atención – tienes muchas cosas que hacer hoy

Pues tengo varios asuntos pendientes – dijo recordando los papeles en brazos de tatsumi

No quisieras dar una vuelta con nosotros, no hemos tenido oportunidad para hablar desde hace mucho – dijo shun suplicante – que dices

Mmm – saori sabía que tenían mucho de qué hablar, preguntas por responder y cuestiones que solo ella podía aclarar – que tal por la tarde?

Claro ikki y yo te recogeremos a la hora que quieras – le dijo shun sin mirar a su hermano que hacía gestos negándose

Te tendré una comida japonesa – le dijo seiya

Entonces no se diga mas nos veremos por la tarde te dejamos trabajar – le dijo hyoga levantándose de la silla

Hyoga – llamo shiryu – hay que hablar de las guardias

Así…

/

La mañana transcurría lenta en las doce casas, como lo ordenaron los 10 caballeros dorados observaban los entrenamientos, kanon y dohko tenían otros deberes así que estaban exentos de mirar al coliseo desde la casa de aries, muchos deseaban tener discípulos pero otros como shaka y saga se reusaban a tener un discípulo aun, ellos esperaban ser un pequeño consuelo para ellos como sus maestros lo fueron para ellos

Miren a ese – hablo afrodita señalando a un niño – se ve que tiene gran habilidad

Esto me trae recuerdos – dijo aioros con aire soñador, recordando las tardes con aioria

Miren a ese niño – señalo milo al más alto – ese tiene gran potencial

En ese momento un huracán paso por aries, algunos voltearon sus rostros cuando en la escalera se vio a un furioso león bajando a toda velocidad sin rumbo

Ese es aioria – dijo mu

Se ve rabioso – apunto shura con humor

Creo que iré a ver que le sucede – aioros camino unos pasos hasta que milo lo detuvo

Espera déjalo solo un rato – milo miraba con nerviosismo a aioria

Es mi hermano me necesita – dijo zafándose de milo

Ha estado 16 años solo sabe cuidarse bien, ya no es un niño sabe que es bueno y malo – intervino camus

Es mi deber – repitió – el necesita quien lo guie

Esto no es tu deber es tu hermano no es una prueba de honor en la que dejas ver tu valor como miembro de la orden – dijo mascara de muerte irónicamente – ser hermano es compartir con él lo que él quiera contarte y vivir juntos pero no amarrados en la vida

Mas aioros lo miro con desdén y al pasar por su lado lo empujo sin vehemencia

Aioros – lo llamo la voz inconfundible de sabiduría y paz que solo shaka puede transmitir – aioria ha cambiado solo los que hemos crecido con el comprendemos como se siente en este momento, tu su hermano aunque muy valioso para el no lo conoce deja que se relaje y luego habla con el

Sé que es difícil para ti aioros pero debes aprender a vivir con tu hermano ya crecido e independiente – Aldebarán puso su mano en el hombro del centauro que se la sacudió de encima

Ustedes no lo entienden

Saga era el único que seguía mirando al coliseo sin hablar, ni siquiera le dedico una mirada de consuelo, ignoro a los demás y corrió en busca de su hermano con el vano presentimiento que había hecho algo irreparable, amaba a su hermano y sabía que se engañaba al pensar que lo necesitaba cuando era todo lo contrario; paso corriendo por el coliseo y vislumbro a marin buscando con la mirada entre unos árboles cercanos se dirigió hacia allí encontrando a aioria con la cabeza gacha sentado bajo la sombra de los arboles

Te sucede algo – pregunto intentando sonar indiferente mas era muy obvio

Nada – dijo en seco el león cruzando los brazos fuertemente sobre su pecho

Sabes que cuentas conmigo

Lo sé, has visto a marin?

Ya veo es sobre marin – dijo sin rodeos y se arrepintió de haberlo dicho pues aioria se levantó de un salto y lo fulmino con la mirada

Que sabes

Muy poco – mintió sin convicción para su desgracia el león lo intuyo

Le dijiste a shion – pregunto directamente

Si

No tenía caso que se lo escondiera, pronto sabría que fue él y sería peor, lo sabia desde que se acercó a shion

Siempre igual prefieres a la maldita orden que a tu hermano – le grito aioria tan furioso que le temblaban las manos

Sabes que no es haci – se defendió

Tu sobrepusiste a la orden me dejaste solo con el pretexto del héroe sabes por lo que pase? No te lo imaginas y ahora vas a traicionarme, mi propio hermano privándome de la felicidad

Yo quería que hicieras bien las cosas, estas infringiendo las reglas

Porque corriste con shion no podías decírmelo a mi

Hable contigo más de una vez y me ignoraste, en la orden solo se habla de tu falta al honor y dicen que marin es una…

Una qué? - dijo aioria acercándose a su hermano que no retrocedió, la rabia lo invadía la sentía correr por sus venas le reclamaba la sangre de su oponente ya no razonaba solo su mente decía una cosa "mátalo''

Una ¡zorra! – el golpe de aioria lo desestabilizo y cayó al suelo, mas siendo considerado como uno de los más fuertes esquivo con elegancia el segundo golpe colocándose tras de el

Aioria – le grito marin corriendo hacia el – que haces es tu hermano

Él nos delato le contó a shion y ahora tendremos suerte si no nos matan lo mejor que nos puede pasar es que pidan que entreguemos nuestras armaduras – le grito intentando golpear a aioros mas marin lo abrazaba

No, no aioros no nos haría esto – susurro marin asombrada al mirar a el centauro que le evito la mirada avergonzado – o no, no aioros

Aioria aprovecho la debilidad de marin para sacársela de encima y golpear a su hermano que no movió ni un dedo esta vez en su defensa, se levantó tambaleante después de una serie de golpes, le escurría sangre del labio y de la ceja aun haci miro a su hermano que estaba enceguecido por el odio y la rabia

Eso querías verdad que yo no sea de la orden, que seas el que se lleve la gloria pues eso tendrás la mayor gloria como mártir

Se abalanzo de nuevo contra aioros que cerró los ojos sintiendo cada golpe aún más fuerte que el anterior, sentía hervir su sangre en sus venas le parecía que cada célula de su cuerpo gritaba traidor una y otra vez recordándole lo gritos y abucheos de hace 16 años, le parecía que comenzaba a alucinar veía a athena recién nacida de nuevo en sus brazos y después a aioria cuando pequeño reclamando su atención, lejanas voces lo sacaban de una hermosa escena donde sus padres aun Vivian y aioria sonreía desde los brazos de su madre, había sentido la muerte antes muchas veces pero le parecía aún más dolorosa esta vez seria porque se la ocasionaba su propio hermano? O por verlo golpearlo sin piedad que era más doloroso que la misma muerte.

Aioros, aioros mírame – saga lo sostenía alarmado sujetando con fuerza su cabeza - todo estará bien – más su voz era muy frágil para inspirar seguridad y sus ojos rojos no ayudaban, el guardián de la novena casa intento levantarse más saga no lo dejo, alarmado empezó a forcejear al no sentir sus piernas

Concéntrate no cierres los ojos - shura a su lado lo miraba lagrimeando tan mal se veía que shura y saga ya lloraban su muerte, shura tenía los brazos empapados de sangre suya intentaba en vano retener la sangre que se esparcia por el pasto rápidamente – aguanta athena ya viene

Ladeo la cabeza rememorando el dolor, a unos metros de él se veía a marin apresada por Aldebarán, aioria estaba en el suelo con marcas de batalla en su rostro, lo sujetaban shaka y milo con fuerza, oía vagamente que susurraba "yo no quería, yo no quería lastimarlo así'' a unos pasos una multitud de gente se esforzaba por acribillar a aioria pero mascara de muerte, camus y afrodita la retenían sin éxito

Retírense – ordeno la voz inconfundible de poder de shion, dirigiéndose a la multitud que lentamente obedeció – denle paso a athena

Apunto de perder el conocimiento de nuevo, aioros vio borrosamente a sombras apartarse, vestida de reluciente blanco, con su suave cabello al viento se veía tan hermosa que la muerte no le importó con tal de admirarla eternamente, elegantemente se arrodillo a su lado colocando sus delicadas manos donde las tenía saga parando la hemorragia

Aioros – susurro saori a pesar de su edad su rostro solo mostraba concentración con altivismos de sorpresa, al cerrar la herida de la cabeza el centauro se sintió mejor el mareo había cesado, saori aparto a shura para examinar sus piernas tocándolas suavemente provocando gritos de dolor de centauro, pensó que al menos ya las sentía

Shura necesito que endereces su pierna o no podre curarlo adecuadamente, saga sujétalo, aioros te dolerá solo unos segundos respira hondo – lo consoló sin convicción, los gritos desgarradores provocaron que gruesas lagrimas surcaran la cara de la diosa

Suéltenlo – ordeno shion a milo y shaka, el león se puso en pie sin animo realmente arrepentido miro a shion tan severo y más serio que nunca que inspiraba miedo, sus compañeros le evitaban la mirada excepto milo que lo miraba con compasión – explícate ahora mismo

Yo…no…quería lastimarlo

Claro eso parece – afirmo mascara de muerte

¡Cállate! - lo atajo aioria – no es tu problema

Que pasa – pregunto hyoga llegando con seiya, shiryu y dohko - ¡AIOROS!

Aioria explícate – hablo dohko posándose al lado de shion

Mas ni una palabra logro salir de su boca, miro dolido a su hermano que era ayudado por shura, saga y athena a incorporarse, lamento haber perdido la conciencia por culpa de la rabia, haber sido segado por el odio y la envidia; ahora su argumento por el cual lo había golpeado carecía de sentido

Aioria de leo, has manchado este santuario, desobedecido la voluntad de athena, herido a tu propio hermano y compañero de armas, quebrantado la ley eres consciente de que si no fuera por athena aioros hubiera muerto? – sin poder ocultar su enfado shion subía el tono de su voz demostrando su odio y angustia – entregaras tu armadura y serás transferido a un centro de entrenamiento lejos de aquí donde perderás tu rango y tendrás prohibido comunicarte de cualquier forma con alguien, marin también perderá la armadura y el rango te iras de Atenas sin poder contactar con nadie de la orden y si llegan a quebrantar esta orden ordenare su ejecución

Marin estallo en sollozos tapándose la máscara con las manos, Aldebarán la dejo arrodillar en el suelo al ver su congoja, aioria se arrodillo a su lado acunándola en su pecho acariciando su cabello con ternura susurrando palabras silenciosas en su oído

NO – grito seiya poniéndose frete a la pareja – no pueden hacerle esto; aioria peleo en la batalla contra hades perdiendo la vida y marin en las doce casas ambos son héroes, valientes guerreros que han arriesgado su vida por el mundo

Seiya apártate esto no te concierne, las ordenes de su ilustrísima y de athena son la ley – le dijo shaka con su voz tan particular abriendo sus ojos intimidando a más de uno

Saori – imploro el pegaso, la diosa se levantó mirando por primera vez al león que le suplicaba en silencio – saori no puedes permitirlo – le suplico – te lo pido

Athena-sama yo también se lo pido – le susurro aioros asombrando a aioria que a pesar de su dolor sentía renacer en él, el amor por su querido hermano, derramo unas lágrimas al mirarlo más aioros no lo miro – el castigo para el déjemelo cumplirlo a mi

La diosa de la sabiduría seguía muy serena compartió una mirada con shion quien asintió levemente dirigiendo su mirada a aioros de nuevo

Aioros ve a la fuente te prometo solucionar esto e iré a verte, shura, saga por favor acompáñenlo – los vio alejarse lentamente

Aioria yo no estoy en disposición de intervenir por ti las acciones que has cometido hoy no las remplazara ni el mayor sacrificio por el mundo, no obstante hare una excepción por aioros y seiya – respiro profundo evitando mirarlo para no dejarse llevar de los sentimientos que embargaban su pecho – milo acompaña a aioria a su casa, camus por favor lleva a marin a la aldea, ninguno de los dos debe hablar con nadie hasta mañana que decidiremos el castigo

Sin más milo sujeto a aioria que no opuso fuerza y camus prácticamente arrastraba a marin que presa del llanto y el pánico no caminaba bien

Gracias – le dijo seiya con ternura

Shion espero que no te moleste que interviniera – el ex -ariano negó con la cabeza – hablaremos más tarde iré a ver a aioros

Yo te acompaño – se ofreció hyoga

y yo – se unió seiya

Los tres tenemos que ir somos su guardia – les recordó shiryu

Saori camino hacia la fuente seguida de los divinos ondeando su vestido blanco al viento

Los restantes dorados y el patriarca la vieron alejarse sumiéndose en un incómodo silencio irradiado por shion a su alrededor, la hostilidad de su mirada dejaba en claro que no respondería a ninguna pregunta todos evitaban mirarlo excepto dohko que le sostenía la mirada muy serio

Vuelvan a sus labores – gruño antes de irse apartando a quien se encontrara con una mirada

Maestro que ocurrió – pregunto Aldebarán – porque aioria golpeo a aioros y esa manera drástica de castigar de su ilustrísima

Nunca había visto a mi maestro haci – intervino mu

chicos lo que paso hoy fue un desafortunado incidente, si no les cuento yo de todas formas se enteraran cuando decidan el castigo de aioria – les dijo dohko recostándose con cansancio en un árbol, tomo aire y les conto – aioria y marin tenían una relación violando las reglas, pues no pidieron el permiso de shion al estar ausente athena ese era el camino a seguir; siendo ambos caballeros al servicio de la orden necesitaban el permiso para unirse, aioros le informo a shion hace unos días de la relación de su hermano y shion le informo a athena, aioria se acercó el día de hoy a pedir el consentimiento de athena pero aparte de ellos alguien más sabia y se rumoraba por el santuario que shion era blando con los caballeros dorados

wow yo no lo sabía – discrepo afrodita pasándose distraídamente la mano por su hermosa cabellera

El patriarca no pasa nuestros errores por alto, ni nos favorece más que a los demás, es justo – dictamino shaka

No si lo piensas tiene sentido – dijo mascara de muerte

No, no lo tiene su ilustrísima no es haci – dijo decidido el gran toro intentando intimidar a mascara de muerte más él ni se inmuto, enfadando el toro

Basta Aldebarán – lo reprendió dohko al ver que se disponía a pelear – es verdad shion a pasado cosas por alto, como su relación – señalo a mascara de muerte y afrodita que se ruborizaron – técnicamente no está prohibido pero muchos lo consideran una ofensa y han exigido su dimitida

Nosotros no…

Lo se mascara de muerte ustedes pidieron el consentimiento de shion y han guardado reserva pero a muchas los incomoda, el reciente nombramiento de kanon es disgusto para más de uno por su traición en el pasado

Es injusto kanon se merece el puesto y lo maneja muy bien – dijo afrodita en su defensa

Claro – dijo mascara de muerte palpándose la frente – el nombramiento de los divinos también debe haber influido

Si eso también ha provocado protestas - dohko en gesto de desacuerdo y cansancio coloco sus manos entre sus bolsillos – no todos opinan que se merezcan el puesto, todos están de acuerdo que seiya esté en la orden al igual que shiryu y hyoga. Más no apoyan a shun y ni hablar de ikki

A shun, a shun porque – protesto afrodita incrédulo acercándose a dohko

Shun fue el cuerpo escogido por hades para gobernar el mundo, eso no ayuda a que el santuario sienta cierto temor por él, claro que shun no tiene idea pero la mayoría lo evita

E ikki – pregunto Aldebarán

nunca ha estado en una guerra si shun no estuviera en peligro – esta vez contesto shaka – ikki nunca hubiera peleado en ninguna guerra de no ser porque shun estuviera en peligro mas no cabe decir que su interferencia nos ha hecho una enorme diferencia en la pelea

El santuario lo ve haci, mas nosotros sabemos que ha arriesgado su vida por athena en diversas ocasiones – confeso el librano – además se rumora que athena los favorece sobre todo a seiya, bueno chicos den ejemplo ya vieron lo que paso hoy aioria tiene mucha suerte de contar con aioros, estoy seguro que shion haría cualquier cosa por el

¿Porque? – pregunto afrodita

Aioros fue el primer discípulo de shion, antes que cualquiera ya que en el pasado él se negaba a tener discípulos aioria era un bebe en aquel entonces, saga, kanon y shura llegaron después y por un tiempo fueron una familia más aioria no lo recuerda mas si recuerda ser amigo de camus y milo, shion no tuvo mucho tiempo con ellos ya que en el mandato de arles ellos se unieron; Aldebarán, afrodita, mascara de muerte y shaka no necesitaban mucha instrucción. Mu tú fuiste el ultimo discípulo a su cargo te transmitió todo su saber pero no es un secreto que de elegir a un predecesor elegiría a…

Aioros – completo mu

Si, el santuario entero lo adora, shion lo quiere como a un hijo y no más decir el aprecio y cariño que le tiene athena – dohko camino hasta mu mirándolo fijamente como si esperara que empezara a gritar cosa que no sucedió – aioros para más de uno es perfecto, fiel hasta la muerte como ya ha demostrado, con gran valor y honor incuestionable

En fin su opinión cuenta mucho para shion eso salvara a aioria y marin tiene a seiya el favorito de athena - apunto mascara de muerte sin interés

No digas eso – lo reprendió afrodita con ceño divirtiendo al canceriano – athena no tiene favoritos

De pronto no sea el favorito pero athena creció con él y le tiene cariño y aprecio, sin contar que le ha salvado la vida aun antes de enterarse que era athena – le dijo shaka

Maestro que les espera a aioria y marin? – pregunto receloso mu

Lo mejor que les puede pasar es entregar la armadura e irse lejos – le respondió mascara de muerte

Ángelo… - lo llamo afrodita con ceño

No creo que algo radical ya que athena intercedió por ellos y el santuario respetara su decisión pero les puedo asegurar que nos esperan tiempos oscuros…

Fin del capítulo.


	14. capitulo 14: revelaciones

Un nuevo comienzo alma, vida y corazón

Capítulo 14: revelaciones

Las relucientes doce casas tan grandes y resplandecientes cada con increíble vista desde cualquier ángulo pero con un detalle desafortunado, muchas escaleras y por lo menos de 20 a 25 minutos hasta llegar a la cámara del patriarca, más la furia que sentía shion era bastante para llegar a la doceava casa en 15 minutos dejando en el camino una ola de destrucción a su paso

Atravesó el jardín de piscis pisando cuanta rosa se cruzara en el camino, el odio, desilusión y ansias de pelea no hacían una buena combinación cuando acabas de presenciar como dos de tus discípulos, compañeros, hijos… se golpearan. Sabía que aioria haría algo estúpido, primer error saberlo y no evitarlo, pero nunca pensó que golpearía a aioros el simple, gentil y humilde aioros que cuando lo golpeaban como en esta ocasión ponía la otra mejilla, que sacrificaría su vida por la de su hermano, mientras él quería matarlo. De pronto se había equivocado en su forma de educarlo o formarlo ¿había cometido algún error? ¿y si había error era responsable? O tan solo eran las hormonas de la juventud ? fuera lo que fuera sentía una enorme carga en su pecho, se sentía culpable, a la mitad del esplendoroso jardín mermo sus pasos sintiendo grandes ansias de llorar, de hacer algo definitivo en cuanto al tema, muy en su interior sabía que nada de lo que pudiera hacer o decir aliviaría la opresión en su pecho, ni el dolor de aioros, eso era su dolor era el suyo, su reciente descubrimiento lo paro en seco, estaba tan desesperado por el comportamiento de aioria que se había olvidado en pensar en los sentimientos de aioros ¿Qué sentiría? Dolor, soledad, traición, lo peor es que ya había pasado el momento de consolarlo como un padre haría, si fuera ahora el solo vería al patriarca. MIERDA maldijo aún más alto y furioso que antes y pisar las rosas a su alrededor ya no servía para descargar su rabia, pateo con gracia cada rosa a su alcance hasta caer sentado ya que la túnica del patriarca no estaba hecha para enfados simultáneos, cogió las rosas cercanas en sus manos haciéndolas añicos lastimándose con las espinas tanto en las palmas como en el corazón, con odio solo tenía otra cosa que hacer, maldecir tan alto hasta acabar sin voz y sin fuerza, al terminar se fundió en un silencio esperando lagrimas deseadas que sus ojos no derramaban

Has terminado – la voz cantarina y con un tono que solo la gente ajena a este mundo podía transmitir lo avergonzó mas ya no había tiempo de pensar en llegar primero a su cuarto para gritar – pensé que debía dejarte gritar para que te calmaras

El patriarca levanto la vista para ver a la ninfa del halcón mirarlo con extrañeza, se arrodillo elegantemente frente a él sacando un pañuelo lila envolviendo con cuidado una de sus manos heridas por las espinas

Te sientes mejor – pregunto la ninfa con un gesto pasivo y sereno

No mucho – respondió bajando rápidamente la mirada agradeciendo no haber llorado, de todas las personas que pudieron haberlo visto se la encontró a ella, que despreciaba a la humanidad y cada sentimiento mortal le parecía absurdo

Vi lo que paso, por eso estas furioso?

Tendría importancia si te lo cuento? – pregunto con sarcasmo pues a decir verdad ser agradable como siempre fingía delante de ellas ahora no importaba

Creo que te vendría bien desahogarte – le comento pasando suavemente el pañuelo por su mano cortada

Shion la miro extrañado las ninfas por lo general nunca actuaban con amabilidad, por lo general eran frías y solo demostraban cariño hacia athena. Pero aun así le contó lo sucedido y como se sentía aunque la cara de la ninfa era la misma, sus manos pasaban sobre las suyas transmitiéndole paz y un desconocido sentimiento de ternura por ella, al verla sentada a su lado como un bello ángel, escuchándolo atentamente sin juzgar

Porque me escuchas – le pregunto apretando inocentemente su mano en la suya buscando seguridad

Lo necesitabas ¿verdad?

Solo por eso – dijo retirando bruscamente su mano de la suya sabiendo bien que su molestia repentina no tenía sentido

No me gusta verte así, por lo general irradias seguridad, protección, generosidad… eres esplendoroso un humano de grandes sentimientos por esos que athena lucha – junto sus manos en su regazo mirando a shion serena como siempre, más él estaba ruborizado y nervioso de que ella captara tantos detalles de el – antes de venir aquí nunca comprendí las razones de athena pero desde que te conozco son tan va lideras para mí, je je Amelia dice que estoy loca que me ha afectado el contacto con los humano pero athena cree que siento amor por el mundo, cree que estoy enamorada, qué opinas tú?

Ay. Shion estaba estupefacto si esta mañana le hubieran dicho que dos de sus discípulos pelearían y que una ninfa tosca le diría sus sentimientos no se hubiera levantado de la cama

No, no… no sé qué sientes?

Eso de sentir es tan banal que siento vergüenza

No es vergüenza, es algo hermoso

Me encanta mirarte me transmites infinita sabiduría, tienes unos ojos asombrosos que juraría que ni en el olimpo he visto, tu forma de ser me desconcierta me toma por sorpresa pero no me molesta, es adictivo escucharte hablar y más cuando hablas de los demás, me agrada pasar tiempo a tu lado haci sea en silencio – helena miro penetrantemente a shion que con las mejillas rosadas mientras el esquivaba su mirada – estoy loca?

No, no lo creo

Me permitirás permanecer a tu lado – pregunto con inocencia conmovedora – en el tiempo que este en la tierra

Eh si

Gracias – tomo de nuevo su mano entra las suyas acercándosela a su rostro – prometo no molestar

Raro? Se sentía nervioso? Sentimientos encontrados podía ser, ella dijo lo que sentía sin miramientos o más bien solo dijo que le gustaba estar a su lado entonces porque su nerviosismo, ella no hablo de sentimientos dijo que era algo banal o no? En ningún momento le prometió nada pero estaría mal tenerla cerca; el solo prometió compañía pero y si ella quería algo mas y la amistad no bastaba estaría dispuesto a abrir una puerta nunca explorada o aún más importante se lo permitiría.

El dilema se le planteo tan rápido como desapareció, su cabeza se vacío de todo pensamiento cuando delicadamente ella poso sus labios en los suyos

/

En la famosa fuente de athena reinaba el caos, pues athena estaba como cualquier humano sentada en una desvalijada silla cerca de la cama del guardián de la novena casa que dormía plácidamente, las doncellas muy nerviosas por su presencia se esforzaban por darle la mejor atención olvidando al herido aioros

Leila, diana, Dana basta ya – grito adela avergonzando por la actitud de sus discípulas que bombardeaban a saori con te, café, galletas, pasteles que aceptaba por no herir sus sentimientos, Isabel por su parte trataba de demostrar compostura pero estaba igual de emocionada que sus hermanas; era la única que atendía a aioros como se debía en la esquina del cuarto seiya, hyoga, shiryu, saga y shura esperaban exasperados

Adela debemos hacer informe – pregunto la doncella que al ver la cara de desconcierto de su maestra se apresuró a añadir – como lo trato athena-sama y no nosotras me preguntaba…

Has el informe, athena-sama sería tan gentil de proporcionarnos unos datos?

Por supuesto – afirmo saori – chicos esperen a fuera – pidió a sus caballeros – que datos necesitas Isabel verdad? – pregunto sin apartar la mirada de aioros

Eh si athena-sama, eh que heridas tenia

Fractura de cráneo, pierna izquierda fracturada en dos, pierna derecha dislocada, rasguños y algunos cortes en el rostro y brazos y contusiones en el tórax, cadera y ambas piernas – Isabel anotaba cada descripción que saori le daba en silencio sin hacer preguntas y fingiendo no ver la tristeza que emanaba de ella – necesitas algo más?

No gracias, quisiera otra taza de te

Si ya es hora de dejarlo dormir – dijo levantándose acomodando la almohada del centauro con ternura – salgamos – le indico a Isabel cruzando el lumbral primero – Isabel – la llamo cuando cerró la puerta con un tono de voz severo – podrías cuidarlo por mi

Claro athena-sama

Gracias

Saori camino hasta el pequeño prado de la fuente donde la esperaban tomo asiento junto a hyoga y shura; les comento como se encontraba el dorado sumiéndose de nuevo en un silencio incomodo hasta que shura se ofreció a quedarse con aioros

No es necesario que te quedes – le dijo hyoga

Quiero hacerlo

Como quieras seiya podrías acompañar a saori – pregunto hyoga levantándose con shiryu

A dónde van? – pregunto curioso

A rodorio

¿a rodorio? A qué? – se levantó intentando seguirles

Que eres espía que te importa – el cisne se inclinó con respeto ante saori que le dedico una sonrisa, salió de la fuente no sin antes hacerle una mueca a seiya

Perdona que nos vallamos más tarde nos veremos – le dijo shiryu guiñándole un ojo a lo que ella le sonrió, le palmeo la espalda al pegaso, se le acercó y le susurro – toda tuya

Yo también parto ya – dijo saga – si llega a ocurrir algo avísenme por favor seiya te encargo a athena-sama, shura cuida de aioros – se inclinó ante saori que le dedico una seca cabeceada y se fue por donde habían salido shiryu y hyoga

Seiya siguió con la mirada fija en la salida aun flotando en la frase de shiryu "toda tuya" a que se refería?, por eso se iban o que pasaba; suspiro y se volteo a ver a la diosa que conversaba con shura, se ruborizo al pensar que la tendría para él, el resto de la tarde.

Con permiso iré a ver si la señorita adela me autoriza a quedarme con aioros en su cuarto

Te – lo interrumpió Isabel con una bandeja con tazas y pasteles – deseas te

Eh gracias

¡ISABEL! – grito leila cuando saori tomaba su taza derramando él te en su vestido – yo iba a traer él te para athena- sama no tenías ningún derecho de… o lo siento

Tranquila – le dijo saori estirando su vestido para no quemarse más tenía una enorme mancha amarilla verdusca en la falda blanca encimándole un poco de sangre de aioros y manchas verdes de la hierba – mejor me voy, gracias por él te

Sin esperar una respuesta o disculpa la reciente reencarnación de athena salió de la fuente para ver que del hermoso día de esta mañana no quedaba nada, el cielo estaba gris y lloviznaba

Saori espérame soy tu guardia – le dijo burlón seiya – nee no deberías tomártelo tan enserio, ellas estaban desconsoladas por lo ocurrido je je

Si claro vamos quiero cambiarme – le dijo caminando derecho a las doce casas

Espera por que no vamos a la aldea y allí te secas no crees, es más cerca – le propuso algo sonrojado el pegaso – vamos mira que el tiempo está empeorando

A seika no le molestara?

Eh no, no está me dijo que se iba a quedar en el orfanato hasta tarde hoy

No le caigo bien verdad?

No te conoce que es diferente, si te conociera vería a la persona tan espectacular que eres

Sonrojada levemente, con el tiempo empeorando se sintió en el cielo hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban solos, tenía toda la tarde por delante para estar con él y parecía de acuerdo porque le tomo la mano y empezó a caminar hacia la aldea, que privilegio brindado por el destino, después de unos minutos silenciosos que representaban gloria entre ellos seiya camino más rápido y le soltó la mano; confundida intento darle alcance pero el pegaso casi corría hasta unos árboles cercanos donde se veía a una chica de ardiente cabello rojo entrelazada con un chico alto de cabello azul.

¡Que mierda hacen! – les soltó seiya antes de llegar siquiera a su lado, ikki y seika se separaron de golpe avergonzados – me estabas mintiendo – le reprochó a su hermana que no se atrevía a mirarlo – con que en el orfanato no? Y en realidad besuqueándote con este que decía ser disque mi amigo y traiciona mi confianza

No es así – lo reprendió seika mirándolo furiosa – hoy sunrei me revelo y…

Viniste verte con este – grito seiya tan ofuscado como nunca lo habían visto completamente roja y con aura asesina – disque mi amigo, con mi hermana

Tranquilízate pony – le dijo ikki

Vete a la mierda ikki te quiero lejos de mi hermana, me oyes?, o si no…

O si no que – lo desafío el fénix acercándose – no me alejara si ella no me lo pide

No peleen - imploro seika metiéndose en el medio más con un simple empujón de seiya salió del medio

BASTARDO – gruño seiya a centímetros de la cara de ikki que no retrocedió, ni siquiera demostraba arrepentimiento haciendo enfurecer más al pegaso

Basta – chillo seika – es mi vida seiya, estoy en todo mi derecho de involucrarme con quien yo quiera

Pues no con el

Tu no decides – seika se puso en pie para interponerse entre ambos de nuevo que se acribillaban con la mirada, el aire tenso que presendia a la batalla se arremolinaba entre ellos como una descarga eléctrica

Aléjate de mi hermana – le dijo apretando los puños

Porque debería, a mí nadie me dice que hacer – lo desafío ikki intentando golpearlo pero seika lo abrazo para retenerlo

No ikki es mi hermano

Estas celoso de que yo sea más hombre que tú y si tenga el valor de tomar lo que quiero

¡IDIOTA! Como te atreves, maldito… - se le dificultaba llegar hasta el, pues seika estaba delante de el con los brazos extendidos de forma protectora mientras ikki sonreía con sarcasmo

¿No tengo razón? Eres ridículo to…

Basta ikki – esa vez el fénix si guardo silencio, saori se acercaba a ellos con el rostro serio y más imponente de lo que él, la había visto, por un momento en su mirada había rabia, odio que le causó sorpresa pero más que eso miedo, entendió por primera vez porque era tan temida por los demás dioses; su aura de calidez, amor y paz cambiaba drásticamente a instinto de pelea, protección sin límites y piedad; miedo toda su forma transmitía miedo pero más que miedo, respeto digno de una diosa, la diosa de la guerra y sabiduría. Miro a seiya que parecía excluido del sentimiento de terror que el sentía en cambio él se veía más seguro se sentía respaldado, sonrió de manera burlona intentando aparentar dureza pero dentro de si se sentía inferior, jamás tendría el poder que ella poseía y lo peor es que ahora entendía que ella les daba libertad no los obligaba a nada teniendo el poder no lo utilizaba.

No te atrevas a atacarlo porque dijo la verdad – le grito seika a seiya ajena a la situación entre ellos tres – ikki vamos nos de aquí – empujo a ikki a las sombras entre los arboles dedicándole una mirada de odio tanto a seiya como a saori

Déjalos ir – le dijo saori al ver cómo iba a seguirlos, lo tomo del brazo empapado pues para ese momento ambos chorreaban agua; lo llevo a la aldea a regañadientes para su alivio la aldea estaba desolada gracias a la lluvia.

Al entrar en el departamento seiya fue en busca de toallas dejando a saori en el salón preocupada por él y algo molesta pues lo que debió ser una hermosa tarde se convirtió en un horror

Ten – le ofreció la toalla

Gracias – le dijo sentándose en el sofá, el vestido le enmarcaba la figura esbelta y curvilínea, el cabello mojado se le pegaba a la cara y hombros; ya temblaba aun con la toalla, mas temía molestara seiya con una estupidez sabiendo que él estaría ya enfadado

Tienes frio, iré a buscarte algo de ropa espera acá, ten – le dio algo más amble el pegaso la toalla de él poniéndola en sus hombros, se dirigió al cuarto de seika distraído ni siquiera se fijó en el rostro dulce de saori que lo seguía con la mirada, saco el vestido más bonito que encontró del closet de su hermana un vestido beis con flores rosadas no era el estilo de la kido pero le quitaría el frio, él se quitó la playera y se puso su muy conocida playera roja y volvió con saori que tiritaba del frio – ten sé que no es tu estilo

Gracias, seiya quieres hablar – le dijo prevenida, esperando que perdiera los estribos en cualquier momento – lo que dijo seika estuvo mal

No quiero aburrirte – le dijo evitándola – cámbiate y te llevare a las doce casas

Perdona, yo no quería molestarte

No me molestas saori – forzó una sonrisa nada convincente – mira ahí está el baño – le indico – pero que digo si tu decoraste todo esto

Ah… eh si – sonrió avergonzada

Es verdad, gracias aquí me he sentido como en casa gracias a ti – le dijo cariñosamente viendo con gusto como las mejillas de la diosa se teñían de rojo; tomo valor y se le acerco bastante nervioso

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaban solos, sin una guerra de por medio, la intensidad de sus miradas hacían vibrar a sus corazones, vacilante alargo su mano temblorosa acariciando la mejilla de saori con las yemas provocando un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo, el tacto tan insignificante era gratificante para saori que are costo su rostro en la palma de la mano del pegaso; suspirando por el tacto tan anhelado, el tiempo desapareció, solos en su universo alterno disfrutando el momento donde ella no era la diosa protectora de la tierra y él no era su guardián, Un lugar donde tan solo un hombre y una mujer podían mirarse sin ser una falta, donde acariciarse podía ser simple y tierno y no pecado y castigo.

Con más confianza el pegaso tomo su delicado rostro entre las manos acunándolo, observándola con devoción humana y no divina, ella lo miro expectante sonrojada se levantó para estar a su altura y se acercó quedando a escasos centímetros, sentían sus cálidos alientos acariciar sus rostros, vacilantes se miraron confusos por el lazo tan grande que sentían en el momento, irrompible como el tiempo, siempre estarían el uno para el otro o no había sido haci siempre?. Confirmaron con la mirada lo que ambos sentían, las palabras sobraban cuando sus cuerpos gritaban, lentamente sin parpadear seiya se le acerco poco a poco hasta acortar la distancia entre ellos, la unión de sus labios era la bendición y maldición de ambos, sus labios parecían tan hechos para acoplarse, embriagados por el delicioso sentimiento que los invadía se dejaron llevar por el ritmo de sus lenguas que bailaban al son con el vibrar de sus corazones, seiya bajo sus brazos queriendo disfrutar hasta el último minuto el momento que Vivian, acaricio su rostro y delineo su delicado cuello con sus pulgares mientras ella le rodeaba en cuello con los brazos protectores del mundo, bajo delineando su figura hasta su cintura donde sus manos acamparían por ahora.¿ que importaba si estallaba otra inminente guerra?¿qué importancia tendría si no disfrutaban unos momentos de felicidad así fueran años de dolor, se amaban y les importaba un comino lo que pensara el mundo entero de ellos y ni un dios, ni menos un humano los separaría.

Toc, toc, toc, ambos voltearon a mirar a la puerta sin intenciones de moverse más saori frunció el ceño

Es miho – le dijo

Como lo sabes? – le pregunto acariciando su mejilla

Cosas de diosa – le sonrió – ábrele iré a cambiarme

Le dio otro beso robándole el aliento y se dirigió al baño, nunca le había parecido tan hermosa como ahora y estaba seguro que nunca olvidaría ese momento; la siguió con la mirada hasta que cerró la puerta del baño y despertara de su ensoñación mirando hacia la puerta. Estaba más que seguro a que venía miho lo presentía desde hace tiempo y seika le había ayudado a hacerse una idea, el problema es que no sabía cómo deshacerse de ella sin herirla ya que en un tiempo considero tenerla a su lado, seria sencillo, no era una guerrera ni mucho menos una diosa; una humana común y corriente a la que sería sencillo querer, viviría en paz a su lado mientras no hubiera guerra con el paso del tiempo tendrían hijos ansiados por ella porque el pegaso no anhelaba tener descendencia pero tarde que temprano lo desearía y solo miho podría darle un hijo, no se imaginaba a shiana en el papel y saori… sería perfecto un hijo de ella, sería como respirar estar todos los días a su lado el problema es que athena juro ser siempre virgen y no le apetecía pensar o tener a alguien que no fuera ella, sencillamente la amaba

Toc, toc, toc, golpearon de nuevo sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, ser acerco a la puerta y la abrió encontrando a su amiga de la niñez muy arreglada, se había maquillado ligeramente, traía su cabello suelto que brillaba a la luz por las gotas de lluvia

Hola miho

Hola seiya, puedo pasar hace frio

Claro

Gracias – camino hasta el sillón donde hacía poco había estado saori, se desabotono el abrigo y lo deja en el respaldar del sillón quedando solo en un vestido azulado de tirantes que no mostraba mucho pero dejaba en claro sus intenciones, se sentó cruzando la pierna intentando verse provocativa más seiya aguantaba las ganas de reírse

Cómo va la casa hogar – le pregunto en un intento de ser educado

O muy bien, los chicos están algo deprimidos

Porque? – dijo disimulando que veía hacia el baño continuamente

Ellos querían que tú los entrenaras

Oh pero eso lo decidió su ilustrísima no yo

No puedes hablar con el

No creo que seda, ahora los únicos con permiso para ser maestros son los caballeros dorados – le dijo afanado ya que deslumbraba como saori caminaba de un lado para otro por la luz debajo de la puerta – eh miho yo estoy algo…

Seiya – lo llamo ignorando el nerviosismo del castaño y que miraba al baño donde se había entre abierto la puerta – yo quería decirte…

Ligeramente seiya deslumbro a saori espiando se esforzó al máximo para concentrarse en miho mas era obvio lo que ocurriría

…que tú me gustas desde hace tiempo – termino bastante roja, pero sin apartar la mirada de él que enmudeció, desviando la mirada de nuevo hacia el baño pero saori ya no estaba allí, estaba seguro de que saori no necesitaba ver para saber lo que se avecinaba. Miho se le acerco y el retrocedió, ella lo acorraló contra la pared, lo aprisiono entre sus brazos e inevitablemente antes de que opusiera queja acaparo sus labios remplazando el sabor cálido y dulce de saori por el ardiente pero a la vez frio de la amargura, de reflejo vio cómo se cerraba la puerta del baño…

Fin del capítulo.


End file.
